


Our Summer

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Series: Our Summer [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, At what? At Monster Hunting!, BTS are PROS, Bighit Is A Company of Monster Hunters, Demons, M/M, Monsters, TxT are Newbies, ability users, demon slayers, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Our Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804006
Comments: 67
Kudos: 152





	1. A

"Choi Soobin! Choi Yeonjun! Choi Beomgyu! Kang Taehyun! Huening Kai! Tomorrow by Together!"

The crowd chanted as Tomorrow by Together started to perform their song, Run Away. The five boys sang and dance with all of their energy as they happily performed for their MOAs.

Every second of the performance was awesome, you can't hear the crowd stay silent for even a minute. Countless screams and cheers were heard throughout the performance.

Time went by so fast as the crowd focus on the performance.

"Tell me yes, no is no."

"Don't wanna stay, now we go."

"If you and I are together, we can run across the sky."

"Tell me yes, no is no."

"Don't wanna stay, now we go."

"Please take me now, to the magic named us."

The crowd then cheered once more as the performance finally came to an end.

"Ahh thank you!" 

"Thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

The boys thanked and bowed as they slowly went back to the backstage.

"Ahhh, I'm glad our MOAs liked it." Yeonjun said as he slowly sat on a stool.

"Yeonjun-hyung's shoe flew hahahaha." Beomgyu said as he teased Yeonjun.

"Ya! You even kicked it!" Yeonjun responded as he pretended to raise his fist.

Beomgyu simply laughed as he remember how funny Yeonjun looked, trying to catch his shoe.

"Yeonderella." Taehyun said as he too started laughing.

"Hahahaha that's okay Yeonjun-hyung." Hueningkai said as he went towards Yeonjun and rubbed his belly.

The five boys then started laughing together.

When suddenly, everything started shaking.

"Wha-what-what" Soobin said as he slowly felt the ground started shaking.

"Cover your heads!" Yeonjun immediately said.

But before any of them could do anything, they suddenly found themselves all lying on the ground as one strong shake sent them all crashing down.

"Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu called as he saw Soobin fell unconscious from the fall.

Beomgyu then slowly crawled towards Soobin in an attempt to protect him.

Taehyun was struggling to maintain his hold as the earthquake continues.

Yeonjun tried moving towards Hueningkai as he saw small debris started falling on the youngest.

But suddenly, it stopped.

"Is..is it done?" Beomgyu asked as he slowly looked around, with his body above Soobin.

"I think." Taehyun said as he slowly stood.

"Huening-ah, are you okay?" Yeonjun asked as he helped Hueningkai stand.

"Thank you Yeonjun-hyung, I'm okay." Hueningkai answered as he assured the oldest.

"Ahh...what happened..." Soobin said weakly as he slowly sat.

"Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu exclaimed happily as he hugged their leader.

"Ahh! The earthquake! Our MOAs!" Soobin said as he tried to stand, in panic. Worried of their dear MOAs outside.

"Take it easy Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu said as he helped Soobin stand.

Taehyun then helped Beomgyu in helping Soobin as they slowly walked back to the stage to check on their MOAs.

"Huh?" Soobin said in confusion as he found the venue completely abandoned.

"Where's everyone?" Yeonjun said as he looked around.

"Maybe they all got out?" Beomgyu said.

"Beomgyu, our venue is already in the outdoors." Taehyun said as he pointed out that they are outdoors to begin with.

"Woah, this is weird." Hueningkai said as he gasped.

"And where's manager? And the others?" Hueningkai added as he pointed out that there's literally nobody else in there aside from them.

"Woah, this really is weird." Yeonjun said, weirded out by the sudden disappearance of everyone.

"What should we do hyung?" Hueningkai said as he asked the oldest.

"Soobin-ah, what do you think we should do?" The oldest then asked their leader.

"Hmmm, I think we should go back to our building first. Maybe Manager and the others ran there." Soobin said.

"Though I doubt they'll just leave us behind just like that."" He then added.

"Ahhhh! This is weird!" Soobin then exclaimed as he ruffled his hair.

They then walked, and walked, until they finally reached the gate of their venue.

"This is weird, doesn't it look different than before?" Taehyun said as he examined the gate.

"What do you mean Kang Taehyun?" Beomgyu asked, confused.

"Wow, you remember even how the gate looked?" Soobin said, amazed.

The boys then slowly walked out, and were then surprised to see how people were outside. As if nothing happened.

"Huh? Wasn't there an earthquake? How could they act this calm so quickly?" Yeonjun asked as he looked at the people.

The people then looked at them in confusion as they wonder why the five boys looked dirty.

"Are you boys okay?" Asked an elderly man as he approached the boys.

"Mr. Wasn't there an earthquake just now?" Taehyun politely asked.

"Earthquake?" The old man asked in confusion.

The boys then looked at each other, even more confused than before.

"Anyway, you should start heading back. The sun is almost down. You young fellow take care." The old man said as he pointed at the sky and slowly walked away.

Suddenly, a bus stopped on a nearby bus stop.

The boys then ran to catch the bus as they have no other means of transportation.

"Umm, excuse me mister, will this bus pass by the Bighit building?" Taehyun politely asked the driver as they went in.

"Ahh of course!" The driver answered enthusiastically.

"Wait, do you guys work there?!" The driver then added, now excited.

"Umm...yes.." The boys answered.

"Everyone! These boys work in Bighit!" The driver happily told the other passengers.

"Woah really?!"

"Wah I can't believe it!"

"Someone from Bighit? Really?!"

The crowd cheered.

The boys then felt a little shy at the sudden spotlight on them.

"Please, sit!" The driver then said as he gestured the boys to come in.

To which the boys happily did.

"Waah, and they're so cute too." A passenger said.

"I know right! Bighit is always full of cute people!" Another said.

The boys simply smiled and thanked the various compliments they are given as they travel.

They then looked out the windows as they pass by very familiar roads, which for some reason, looked a bit different.

"Ahh! Soobin-hyung! That's our building!" Beomgyu said as he pointed at their building.

And sure enough, it was the building of Bighit.

"Ahh, thank God it's still the same. I thought I was going crazy." Soobin said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much!" The boys said as they bowed to thank the bus driver and the other passengers.

"You're always welcome! Continue doing what you do! We people love you!" The driver said as he waved to the boys before closing the door.

"What a nice mister." Soobin said as he smiled as the bus started to move.

They boys then started walking to the entrance of the building, but were surprised with what they saw.

"Please Swipe Your ID"

The sign on the door read.

"Huh? This wasn't here before? Right?" Yeonjun said as he looked at the other members.

"I...I think so hyung." Soobin answered, not certain.

They were then surprised when the door suddenly opened as someone exited the building.

"Hmm? You guys." A familiar woman said as she stopped to look at the five boys.

"Ms. Adora?" The boys said.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Adora said as she inspected the boys neck, only to find something missing.

"Where are your necklaces?!" Adora angrily asked.

"Uhhh, what necklaces?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Don't what necklaces? me Soobin! Get in! All of you! Quick!" Adora said as she ordered the boys to come in.

The boys then quickly followed.

The boys were then surprised to see that the placed was way crowded from what they know.

They looked around as they quickly inspect the building.

"Woah, is it just me or the building looks bigger?" Soobin said as he continued looking around.

He was then taken in surprise as Beomgyu who was walking in front of him suddenly stopped. Making him hit Beomgyu.

"Owww.. Why'd you stop suddenly Beomgyu?" Soobin asked as he complained.

"Soobin-hyung...look..." Beomgyu said as he pointed at the giant statues, which were definitely not there the last time they were there.

They then looked around as various small monitor-like screens were placed right above the statues.

"Jeon Jungkook = 425 kills" Taehyun said as he read the monitor above one of the statues.

"Jungkook sunbaenim?" Beomgyu asked he too looked at the statue as they walk by it.

"Woah, this is crazy." Yeonjun gasped, both in confusion and amazement as they pass the other statues.

"Park Jimin =366 kills"

"Kim Taehyung = 378 kills"

"Jung Hoseok = 251 kills"

"Min Yoongi = 579 kills"

"Kim Seokjin = 311 kills"

"Kim Namjoon = 921 kills"

"What are those? Kills?" Hueningkai said as he realized that every monitor showed different numbers, but always had the word "kills" in it. 

"Hurry up will you?!" The familiar voice said as she started pushing the boys to walk faster.

"Seriously?! I can't believe you guys! I was worried sick, then the first thing I see upon seeing you is that you've lost your necklaces?! And not just one, all of you!" Adora angrily said.

"Umm." Beomgyu said as he waited for permission to speak.

"What?" Adora coldly replied.

"Umm, what necklaces are you saying? We're really sorry but we really do not know." Beomgyu explained.

Adora then stopped walking and examined the boys.

"You do know that my ability allows me to read minds right?" Adora said.

The boys then looked at Adora and then each other, very confused.

Adora's eyes then suddenly glowed.

"Waah! You startled me!" Soobin gasped in surprise.

The other members were equally surprised.

"What...what's going on...you guys...you're actually not lying..." Adora said as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Must be another ripple on the multiverse." A familiar voice said behind Adora.

"Ahh! President!" Adora said as she knelt.

"Si-Hyuk nim?" 

_To be continued_


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

The five boys looked in confusion and surprise as they saw someone so familiar, and yet so different.

"Si-Hyuk nim?" Beomgyu asked the man with uncertainty. 

The man simply smiled as he asked the boys and Adora to follow him to his office.

Both Adora and the boys were equally confused.

"Adora, please lock the door." The man said as he sat on his chair.

"Please, sit." The man then gestured the boys to take a sit on the sofa.

The man waited for Adora to come back and asked her to sit as well, before starting to speak.

"Adora, what I'm about to say in this room, stays in this room." The man said as he looked at Adora.

"Of course Mr. President." Adora swiftly answered.

"Soobin-ssi? Beomgyu-ssi? Yeonjun-ssi? Taehyun-ssi? Hueningkai-ssi?" The man said as he looked at each of the boys while saying their name.

"I know that what I'm about to say won't make sense, but I assure you. It is but the truth." The man added as he stood and circled the room.

"Is any of you familiar with the Multiverse Theory?" The man asked as he stopped right in front of the boys and Adora.

"Yes, it's a theory wherein the universe we exist on is not the only universe that exists. Multiple universes exist, hence the name the Multiverse Theory." Taehyun answered.

"Woah, I didn't know about that." Soobin said as he gasped, amazed with Taehyun.

"Still smart in every universe I see, Kang Taehyun?" The man said as he smiled fondly at Taehyun.

"Well that will help me explain things faster, the Multiverse Theory is real. And you are transported into our Universe." The man explained.

The boys looked at each other, surprised and couldn't believe nor understand what's going on.

"Hmm, if I may guess. In this universe, things are not the same with ours. And from what we just saw with Ms. Adora, do humans here have powers or some sort?" Taehyun said.

"Correct Taehyun-ssi." The man answered.

"And that also explains why you're fatter Si-Hyuk nim?" Taehyun casually asked.

"Waaah, I knew it! Si-Hyuk nim looked fatter!" Soobin exclaimed as he lightly giggled.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Yeonjun answered as he laughed as well.

"Wha-what do you mean fatter?!" The man said, embarrassed.

Adora couldn't help but laugh.

"Ehem." The man coughed as he gathered their attention back.

"Well, you're right. I am this universe's Bang Si-Hyuk. I guess the other Bang Si-Hyuks got blessed with a not-so-fat body then." The man said as he too started laughing a little.

"Anyway, people here call me President Bang." The main said.

"On this universe, our company, Bighit, is a company of Monster Hunters." President Bang said.

"Wha-what? Mo-mo-monster hunters?" Hueningkai said, already scared from hearing the word "Monster"

"Yes." Adora answered.

"Then, does that..mean..that there are..monsters?" Beomgyu asked with a scared voice.

"But of course! Why would we be called Monster Hunters if there aren't monsters to hunt?" Adora replied.

"Waaah, I'm scared." Soobin said as he hid his face with his hands.

"Ms. Adora, could it be possible, that this universe's us, Tomorrow by Together, had powers as well?" Taehyun asked.

"Of course, you can't be a Monster Hunter without powers. You'd be dead before you know it." Adora answered.

Taehyun then smiled and bit his fingernails, excited to know that in this universe, he had powers.

"Ahh...Kang Taehyun always liked to be a Magician back then." Soobin explained smiling.

The other boys' feel of fear then turned into excitement as they mimicked various poses pretending to be using their powers.

"Ya! Fireball!" Yeonjun said as he pretended to threw a fireball at Beomgyu.

"Super strength!" Beomgyu said as he pretended to have caught the fireball, then threw it right back at Yeonjun.

Adora and President Bang looked at each other and smiled fondly.

"I guess no matter the universe, some things don't change after all." President Bang told Adora.

Adora simply smiled and laughed as they watched the boys play.

"Ehem." President Bang coughed once again as he called the boy's attention once again.

"If I may ask, on your universe, how were things there?" President Bang asked curiously.

"Ahh yes! I want to know too!" Adora followed.

"Well...on our Universe, we're Kpop Idols." Soobin said.

"And Bighit is the company that handles us." Taehyun added.

"What was I like on your universe? Aside from being not this fat." President Bang said.

"Hahahahaha!" The boys laughed a little before answering.

"Well, he's like a father to us." Hueningkai answered.

President Bang then smiled.

"What about me?! How was I back there?!" Adora inquired.

"Ahhh, Ms. Adora is one of our producers. She also frequently works with us, providing hidden vocals for some of our songs." Soobin explained.

"Waaah, I can't believe it. I was a producer?" Adora said in disbelief.

"Yes! And a very good one too!" The boys answered.

Adora then smiled as she jokingly punched the boys.

"Ohh, how about BTS?" President Bang said.

"Woaah, they're called BTS on this universe too?" Soobin asked.

"Well, yes. Sooo, what were they like there?" Adora said.

"Well, they're our seniors. And they are very very very good Kpop Idols. They're our idols!" Soobin said.

"They are the best!" Beomgyu added.

"The best of the best!" Yeonjun then followed.

"So some things really don't change." President Bang said.

"Si-Hyuk nim, how about here? What are our sunbaenims like here?" Taehyun then asked.

"Well, would be better to just show you." President Bang said as he stood up and asked them to follow.

The boys then followed President Bang and Adora as they want back to the place where the statues was.

"These statues are made of the likeness of our company's best Monster Hunters, BTS." President Bang said as he showed the statues.

"They have Monster Hunting for about 7 years now. And they always give us very good results." Adora added.

"And they're also very kind boys." President Bang added as he smiled.

And just then, they heard people cheer from afar as the doors opened.

"They're back!" 

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you for your work!" 

The people gathered as they cheered.

"I guess they're back. Let's go." President Bang said as he asked the boys to follow him to where the commotion was.

They then saw as seven boys bowed and thank everyone cheering for them as they slowly make their way.

"Ahh! President Bang!" One of the boys called followed by a bow of respect.

"Welcome back! Thank you for your hard work!" President Bang said as he too bowed and thanked the boys..

"Waaah, they look so cool" Soobin exclaimed as he saw them, BTS.

Taehyun simply bit his fingernails as he got both nervous and excited at the same time.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu looked at their seniors wide-eyed as they get excited.

"Ahh! They're coming here!" Hueningkai exclaimed as he suddenly started to get shy.

"Ohh? The babies!" 

"Woah really?!"

"Ahhh yes!"

The boys said as they excitedly made their way towards them.

"How are you?!" Asked Namjoon.

"Thank you for your hard work as well!" Jungkook said as he tapped each of the boy's shoulders.

"Ahahahaha" Soobin laughed shyly.

"Hueningkai! What's in your pocket?!" Hoseok suddenly asked Hueningkai.

"Ahhh...the love of our fans?" Hueningkai said, unsure.

Hoseok and the rest then looked at Hueningkai, surprised.

"The love..of our fans?" Hoseok asked, confused.

Adora then came towards Hueningkai and whispered something.

"You've always answered 'The hope of our people', Hueningkai." Adora said.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Hueningkai said.

He then reached for his other pocket."

"Ahh! Wrong pocket! Here it is! The hope of our people!" Hueningkai followed.

"Waaah! Very good!" Hoseok said as he and the others laughed.

"Thank you for your work again! Please take care!" Namjoon said as he bowed and started to work towards their quarters.

"Thank you for your work!" The other members said as they did the same.

"Take care babies! If you need help, just call us!" Jimin said as he waved as he walked.

"Thank you!" The boys answered as they bowed.

"Ms. Adora, I think we should need to re-train the boys." President Bang said as he leaned closer to Adora.

"I think so too President Bang." Adora answered.

"Boys!" Adora then called.

"To our quarters!" Adora said.

"Oh wait, you don't know where that is right? Just follow me." Adora then added.

The boys then confusedly followed.

They walked and walked until they finally reached to a stop.

And right before them, was a big green door.

"Here, is our quarters." Adora said as she opened the door.

The boys then went it, only to be surprised on how big the space was. It was at least, two times bigger than the space they have on their dorm.

It was a big room, on the left was a set of lockers. To which they assumed was theirs. 

On the middle of the room were various computer monitors arranged in an organized manner on one long table.

Finally, on the right was a huge space with various objects for recreation. 

"Ohh, wait. I need to get you new necklaces. Stay here! In the meantime, check the files of your seniors on the computer. Read about them. Oh, and the password for the computers are memoriesofalwaysness030419." Adora said she quickly left the boys.

The boys then excitedly went to the computer table then each sat on one.

"memoriesofalwaysness...uhh what's next?" Yeonjun asked as he typed the password, incomplete.

"030419" Taehyun added before typing it on his computer.

"Ahhh! Isn't that our debut?!" Soobin excitedly said.

"Ohhh! You're right!" Yeonjun said as he excitedly type the password on his computer too.

The others then typed the password successfully, as their computers finally became unlocked.

"Welcome To Bighit" A logo flashed before bringing them to a set of icons.

They then instinctively clicked the icon showing the logo of BTS.

And sure enough, it was what they're looking for.

They saw as the names and pictures of each member appeared on the screen.

* * *

**BTS**

****

**Name: Kim Namjoon**

**Position: Captain**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Telekinesis**

**Kills: 921**

****

**Name: Kim Seokjin**

**Position: Vice Captain**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Barrier**

**Kills: 311**

****

**Name: Min Yoongi**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Flame Generation**

**Kills: 579**

****

**Name: Jung Hoseok**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Plant Manipulation**

**Kills: 251**

****

**Name: Park Jimin**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Snow Generation**

**Kills: 366**

****

**Name: Kim Taehyung**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Ice Manipulation**

**Kills: 378**

****

**Name: Jeon Jungkook**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Purple**

**Ability: Super Strength**

**Kills: 425**

* * *

"Woaaah." The boys could only be in awe as they started scrolling through their seniors' profiles.

"Ohh. Jungkook sunbaenim has super strength?! That's really cool!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he saw Jungkook's profile.

"And he has 425 kills too." Taehyun added as he admired his senior.

"Woah, I like Seokjin sunbaënim's power!" Soobin suddenly exclaimed.

"Barrier? Why?" Taehyun asked.

"So I can hide from the monsters of course." Soobin quickly answered.

"Aigoo Soobin-hyung, don't worry I'll protect you." Beomgyu said followed by laughter.

"I think all of their abilities are really good and useful." Taehyun said as he browsed.

"And their kill count shows." Taehyun then added.

"Riight, look at how many monsters they've killed already?!" Yeonjun said, very amazed.

"I bet I won't be able to kill even one." Soobin said as he laughed.

"Hahahaha me too Soobin-hyung." Hueningkai said.

"Ahh, wait. I think I saw our logo earlier." Taehyun said clicked through his mouse.

"Hmmm" Taehyun said as he looked around the monitor for their logo.

"Ahh, here." Taehyun then clicked their logo which, unsurprisingly, showed their names and pictures.

* * *

**TXT**

****

**Name: Choi Soobin**

**Position: Team Leader**

**Rank: Green**

**Ability: Gravity Manipulation**

**Kills: 148**

****

**Name: Choi Yeonjun**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Yellow**

**Ability: Teleportation**

**Kills: 68**

****

**Name: Choi Beomgyu**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Yellow**

**Ability: Feline Transformation**

**Kills: 85**

****

**Name: Kang Taehyun**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Yellow**

**Ability: Mind Control**

**Kills: 79**

****

**Name: Huening Kai**

**Position: Member**

**Rank: Yellow**

**Ability: Supersonic Voice**

**Kills: 70**

* * *

"Ohh? What?" Soobin said, surprised.

"Ya! Why do I have the lowest kills?!" Yeonjun complained.

"I don't know Yeonjun-hyung." Hueningkai answered.

"And why do you have the highest kills?!" Yeonjun then added as he lightly shook Soobin, to which Soobin simply responded with laughter.

"Wah, Feline Transformation? What does that do Kang Taehyun?" Beomgyu asked Taehyun, inquiring about his ability.

"From the name of it, I guess you can turn into a cat?" Taehyun responded.

"Ahhhh! How is that useful?!" Beomgyu then complained.

"Hahahaha I like my ability. I think it's cool." Taehyun then said, content with his ability.

"Woah, so I can control gravity." Soobin said as he looked at his hand.

"Hyah!" Soobin then exclaimed as he pretended to push Yeonjun with gravity.

Yeonjun then pretended to be affected and slowly got up.

"Shing!" Yeonjun then said as he touched finger to his forehead then pretended to teleport.

"Meow." Said Beomgyu as he pretended to be a cat.

Hueningkai then let out one of his dolphin-like screams, pretending to use his powers.

"Hueningkai, I command you to keep quiet." Taehyun said as he pretended to control Hueningkai, to which Hueningkai followed.

The boys then continued playing around, pretending to be using their powers.

When suddenly the door opened.

"Phew, thank God we still have some." Adora said as she entered the room, exhausted.

The boys then shifted their attention towards Adora as she came towards them.

She then held out five necklaces as she asked.

"Ready to try your powers?"

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! Here is the second chapter of Our Summer. I hope you enjoy reading!


	3. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Ready to try your powers?" 

Adora asked as she held the necklaces.

The five boys then looked at each other in anticipation, waiting for someone to answer.

"Just kidding, not yet." Adora then said as she suddenly took the necklaces away.

"Ahhhh!" The boys then exclaimed, disappointed.

"Hahahaha don't worry, you'll try them later. You just need to learn some stuff first." Adora said as she assured the boys.

The boys then looked at each other with excitement, happy to hear that they will be able to try their powers later.

"So what do we need to learn Ms. Adora?" Taehyun then asked.

"Everything." Adora quickly replied.

Adora's eyes then glowed as she spoke.

"Slow Rabbit, are you free? Can you please help me for a bit." Adora said as she spoke.

The boys then looked at each other, confused to see Adora seemingly talk to nobody.

"Thank you, we're in our quarters." Adora then said before her eyes stopped glowing.

She then looked at the confused boys and spoke.

"Ahh yes, I guess you just checked on your seniors' powers and not ours huh?" Adora said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ahhhh..." The boys then said, embarrassed. 

"Hahahaha just kidding, it's okay. Besides, I did ask you to check on your seniors' profiles." Adora said as she relieved the tension.

"My ability is Telepathy, I can talk to people's minds directly. Like this." Adora said as her eyes glowed once more.

"Soobin-ssi?" 

"Waaah! It's real!" Soobin then exclaimed, surprised and amazed to hear Adora speak directly on his mind.

"What? What's going on? What? I wanna try too!" Beomgyu said.

"Okay, Beomgyu-ssi." Adora's voice was then heard by Beomgyu on his mind.

"Woaah, this is so amazing!" Beomgyu then said.

Ädora's eyes then stopped glowing as she continued explaining her ability.

"I can also read the minds and memories of people." Adora added.

"Ahh, like what you did before when you first saw us?" Taehyun said, remembering their first encounter.

"Correct." Adora answered.

The boys were about to ask more questions, when they suddenly heard a knock.

"Ahh, he's here." Adora said as she walked towards the door to open it.

"This, is Slow Rabbit." Adora said as she opened it.

The boys then watched as a literal rabbit appeared on the door.

"Wha-" The boys said as they looked at the rabbit, very confused.

"Isn't he cute?" Adora said as she pointed towards the rabbit.

"Umm, we also had a Mr. Slow Rabbit in our universe. And he wasn't...a rabbit." Yeonjun explained.

They then heard a laughed from the door as an actual person came into view.

"Hahahaha just kidding. I'm not an actual rabbit." The person said as the rabbit suddenly disappeared.

"I'm Slow Rabbit." The man then introduced himself.

"I guess our prank didn't work?" Adora asked Slow Rabbit.

"I guess not, I totally forgot that we existed on their universe as well hahahaha." Slow Rabbit answered as he laughed.

"That was Slow Rabbit's ability, Projection. He can project anything he thinks of." Adora explained.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Yeonjun then followed, as the rest of the boys looked in awe.

"It isn't very good for direct combat though." Slow Rabbit said as he scratched his head.

"Ohhh? But why Mr. Slow Rabbit? Can't you like think of a giant or something then let it fight for you?" Soobin said.

And suddenly, a giant appeared right before them.

"WAH" The boys exclaimed in surprise.

They then watched as the giant slowly raised it's hand, about to crush them.

"WAH PLEASE. MS. ADORA HELP US." The boys exclaimed as they thought they are about to die.

The giant then slammed it's hand to crush them.

But it just went directly through them.

"Ohh?" The boys gasped in confusion.

"At the end of the day, my ability can only project things. Not actually make them." Slow Rabbit explained.

"Hmmm, but I think it would still be good in distracting the enemy, or scaring them off?" Taehyun said.

"You're right Kang Taehyun, wow, so President Bang didn't lie when he said that every universe's Kang Taehyuns are smart." Slow Rabbit said, amazed with Taehyun.

"And if I may guess, the reason Ms. Adora called you here is to project her memories?" Taehyun followed.

Adora's eyes then widened as she looked at Taehyun, and then to Slow Rabbit. Who looked at her, equally surprised.

"Wow, really? I can't believe this." Adora said in disbelief.

Taehyun then laughed in tiny as he bit his fingernails.

"You're actually correct Taehyun. Wow, seriously I can't believe this." Adora continued.

"Wow, how did you know that Kang Taehyun?!" Beomgyu excitedly asked Taehyun.

"I just remembered when Ms. Adora said we'll need to learn. Then when Ms. Adora explained her abilities, she said she can directly speak to people's minds right? Then Mr. Slow Rabbit's ability allows him to project anything on his mind. So I thought, if Ms. Adora can somehow link her memories to Mr. Slow Rabbits, then Mr. Slow Rabbit can project the memories to show us. And also, judging by Mr. Slow Rabbit's ability, that's the only logical reason I can think of on why Ms. Adora called him to help us learn." Taehyun swiftly explained.

All of them then looked in even more awe, surprised that Taehyun actually figured it out.

"I can't believe this kid. He thought of all of that in such a short time?" Slow Rabbit told Adora.

"I know right." Were the only words Adora was able to muster.

"Ahhh! Anyway!" Adora then exclaimed as she finally snapped out of her amazement with Taehyun's smartness.

"Are you ready?" Adora then asked as she looked at the boys.

"Yes!" The boys swiftly answered.

Adora then looked at Slow Rabbit, to which Slow Rabbit responded with a nod.

And just then, Adora's eyes glowed while Slow Rabbit raised his hands.

The boys were then surprised to find that they are no longer on their room, nor or their building.

"Waah! Hold me!" Soobin said as he clung to Beomgyu.

"What Soobin-hyung?" Beomgyu asked, confused.

"Woah! What!" Beomgyu then exclaimed as he held Soobin tighter.

Hueningkai then started screaming as he too saw what the others see.

They were suddenly above the city, floating.

"Don't worry, you won't fall. We're still in your quarters." Slow Rabbit explained.

"This is Mr. Slow Rabbit's ability." Taehyun said as he assured the other members.

"Wow, this is so cool." Yeonjun said as he looked at the city below them.

They then watched as something came crashing down.

"Hyungs, what was that?" Hueningkai asked as he pointed at the crashing object.

The boys then looked and were very surprised once they realize what it was.

"It was a meteor." Slow Rabbit said.

"That, was the beginning of everything." 

"Was that what brought the monsters?" Taehyun asked.

"In a way, yes." Slow Rabbit said as he pointed at the meteor.

They then saw as various people came towards the meteor to inspect it.

They then watched in horror as the people who came close enough started to become disfigured.

The people started to grow tall, and more disfigured.

The boys couldn't speak, in shock and fear on what they're seeing.

"7 years ago, various meteors started crashing down all across the globe." Slow Rabbit continued.

"Wait, meteors?" Yeonjun then asked.

"Yes, meteors." Slow Rabbit replied.

And just then, they saw as plenty of other meteors came crashing down on various places.

And just like with the first one they saw, they watched in horror as people who were near them started transforming.

They could only stare in horror as people started becoming grotesque and disfigured creatures.

They were then even more horrified to see what the creatures started to do next.

The creatures started attacking each other. 

Biting, clawing, ripping each other to shreds.

The people who didn't turn then started to run away.

It was then, that the monsters stopped attacking each other.

The monsters, started to chase the normal humans.

And attacked them.

The boys could only cover their mouths and gasp as they slowly see the streets flow red.

It went on and on, screams and growl were heard alike.

The sound of people screaming as they run, the sound stopping as it was followed by crunching sounds.

And after just a few minutes, silence.

Everything, was silent.

No more screaming, no more running, only monsters feasting.

On the people that once were.

"This is horrible." Soobin said sadly as he covered his mouth.

Suddenly, they heard sirens.

"It's the police!" Beomgyu said as he watched from above, various cop vehicles started arriving one by one.

Various armed policemen then started going out of the vehicles, all pointing their guns towards the creatures.

Suddenly, various gunshots were heard as the police immediately started shooting the creatures.

The boys then cheered as they saw the monsters go down, one by one.

"Waah! They killed them!" Yeonjun said, relieved that the monsters started dying one by one.

"Yes, they did." Slow Rabbit said softly.

"But not all of them..." 

And just then, as the smoke cleared. They saw the corpses of the monsters.

But not all of them.

They saw as the policemen started panicking and shooting on the remaining monsters, which immediately started charging them.

The boys then watched as the policemen's bullets were being deflected by the monsters' thick skin.

And just after a few seconds, the city was filled with even more screams of horror.

And just like before, everything went silent shortly.

"The monsters, get stronger as they eat the hearts of humans. The more human hearts they eat, the stronger they get." Slow Rabbit explained.

The boys were both surprised and terrified of they've learned.

"So...there are stronger monsters?" Beomgyu asked as he started to shake.

"Yes Beomgyu. And there are beings, far stronger than them." Slow Rabbit said.

They were then transported back to their quarters abruptly.

"Ahh..I'm sorry..I'm at my limit." Slow Rabbit said weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's okay. Please rest now. Thank you." Adora said as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Adora...will explain the rest. I'm sorry I couldn't show you everything." Slow Rabbit apologized.

"Ahhh it's okay! Thank you very much!" Soobin said as he thanked Slow Rabbit.

The boys said the same and bowed as Slow Rabbit left.

"It's exhausting when an ability user uses his or her ability for an extended period of time." Adora explained as he waved Slow Rabbit goodbye.

"How about you Ms. Adora? Aren't you exhausted?" Beomgyu asked.

"Ahh, not yet. Ability users have different limits. Also the, greater extent that you use your ability, the faster it drains you. I wasn't using my ability that much, I simply shared my memories to Slow Rabbit, Slow Rabbit on the other hand had to do more work, as he had to use his ability to project everything." Adora explained.

"Ahh, I see. So you can use your ability longer if you don't use it heavily?" Taehyun asked.

"Correct again Taehyun." Adora said as he praised the boy.

"Ahh! Ms. Adora, what happened next?" Soobin then asked, curious of the events that followed.

Adora gave a sad look as she continued.

"For months, everything was chaos. There was nothing, but death."

"The human population started dwindling down. We lost people we loved. We could only hide, and wait in fear. For the day that the monsters finally get us too."

Adora then suddenly smiled.

"Until one day."

"President Bang, he saved us." Adora continued.

"We were all surprised when a broadcast suddenly appeared. It was President Bang, he said that there's now a way to fight. And not just to fight, to win."

"He told us that we humans shouldn't live in fear, waiting for a death. He told us, that we could still dream. That there is still hope."

"At first, we weren't going to believe him. We felt that he was just some random guy from the government, trying to give people false hope."

"And that's when he showed us, mountains of corpses. Monster corpses. And with him, were seven young boys."

"He then continued to say, that if we want freedom. We should fight for it. Together."

"Woaah, so awesome Si-Hyuk nim is." Yeonjun suddenly said.

"I know right?" Soobin followed.

"But how?" Taehyun asked, as he grew curious on how they slayed the monsters.

Adora smiled as she continued.

"President Bang, apparently has been working with his company ever since the meteor fell. They continued studying it, President Bang thought, that if the meteor could turn humans into monsters, he thought that it would be possible to revert those humans back using the same meteor."

"It didn't work however, but instead, he managed to turn humans into ability users." 

"Ahhh! So that's why!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"And I assume, that these necklaces are made from the meteor?" Taehyun asked as he looked at Adora's necklace.

"Correct." Adora said as the raised her necklace.

"This necklace was made by the company, to turn humans into ability users." Adora explained.

"However, without the necklace, we revert back into normal humans. We won't be able to use our abilities." Adora added.

"Ahh, so that's why you were very angry at us when you thought we lost it?" Taehyun asked.

"Exactly, without these, we'd be dead when the night comes." Adora said.

"Umm, Ms. Adora? Can I ask a question?" Hueningkai asked.

"Hmm? Of course Hueningkai." Adora answered.

"Something..has been bothering me." Hueningkai replied.

"What Mr. Slow Rabbit said has been bothering me...he said there are..beings stronger than the monsters?" Hueningkai continued.

Adora then felt goosebumps.

"Demons..." She slowly answered.

Adora then gathered her composure back as she went into one of the computers and opened a page.

* * *

* * *

The boys then carefully looked at the chart as they examined it.

"Failed...Transformed...Powered...Wah there's so many." Beomgyu slowly read as he read from bottom to top.

"Demons..." Taehyun said as he looked directly at the top of the chart.

"Ms. Adora, what are these?" Soobin asked.

"This is how we classify the creatures we fight. I will explain." Adora said as she prepared to explain.

"Failed Monsters, are monsters who didn't manage to transform successfully. Thus, they are almost dead and couldn't move entirely. They are of the lowest threat." Adora started.

"Transformed Monsters, are the monsters you saw. They are monsters who successfully transformed, but lost all reason. That's why they were very vicious and rabid. They can still be taken down by human weapons." 

"Powered Monsters, are those monsters that you saw survive the attacks of the policemen. They are monsters who already ate human hearts. They are also vicious, but they are many times stronger than Transformed Monsters."

"Awakened Monsters..are monsters who've re-awakened their human thinking." Adora explained as she started to sweat.

"Isn't that good?...They can think like humans again?" Beomgyu asked.

"Yeah, maybe they can think of stopping all the killings or maybe help humans." Soobin said, hopeful.

"No.." Adora answered softly.

"Awakened Monsters, have indeed regained logical thinking. However, their bloodlust are on a completely different level than the rest of the monsters before them."

The boys were then surprised as Adora continues.

"And what makes them scarier...is that they can think like us. Which means..." 

"That they can think of plans to defeat us." Taehyun answered.

"Yes..." Adora answered.

"And...they started to awaken their abilities too." Adora then followed.

"Wha-what?" Yeonjun asked.

"Does that..mean?" Hueningkai asked concernedly.

"Yes. They can also use abilities, except unlike us... they use it only for killing." Adora continued.

"That's...that's so cruel." Soobin said sadly.

"It's scary Soobin-hyung." Hueningkai said, afraid.

"And...there are still some left above them..." Taehyun said as he notice the two more levels above it.

"Ahhh! You're right! Oh no!" Soobin exclaimed.

"E-evolved Monsters...are the strongest of the monsters. They..they can control their abilities freely...and they...are as strong, as our Purple Ranked Hunters..." Adora said.

"Which reminds me Ms. Adora, we've noticed those rankings on our profiles as well. Can you please explain those to us?" Taehyun asked.

"Ahhh...yes" 

"When you become a hunter, you start as a Red Ranked Hunter. When you're a Red Ranked, it means that you have yet to fully unlock your abilities. Red Ranked Hunters are mostly asked to stay in our building until they've managed to reach the next rank." Adora explained.

"Next is the Blue Rank. Once you've unlocked your abilities, you will be promoted into Blue Rank immediately. It means you are ready to be sent off to deal with lower level monsters." 

"Once you've started hunting and slaying monsters, you will notice your necklace start to change colors. It will turn Yellow once you've killed at least 50 monsters. And thus, you will be promoted to the Yellow Rank" Adora continued.

"Just like the monsters, we hunters also get stronger the more we kill. Our necklaces, they collect the souls of the monsters we've defeated, and for some reason, it strengthens it." Adora explained.

"And after you've killed over a hundred monsters, your necklaces will then start to change color once again. It will turn Green, and you will be promoted to the Green rank." Adora said as she showed heir necklace.

"Waah! You're necklace is Green! You're so cool!" Soobin said as he clapped upon the sight of Adora's necklace.

Adora simply laughed as she answered.

"You're Green Ranked too Soobin." 

"Wha-really? I've killed that many?!" Soobin exclaimed surprise.

"Yes Soobin-hyung, remember your profile?" Hueningkai said as he laughed at Soobin's innocence.

"Seriously this guy, he's like the most softest person I know, how did he manage to kill that many?" Yeonjun said.

"And how did I kill so few?!" Yeonjun then followed, complaining.

"Soobin...actually has the potential to be the strongest hunter in Bighit." Adora said.

The boys then became silent, surprised.

"If not for Soobin's timid personality, he could easily be Purple Ranked by now." Adora said, followed by a laugh.

"Ahh which reminds me." Adora followed.

"The Purple Rank, is the highest rank a Hunter can achieve." 

"Waaah, and our sunbaenims are all Purple Ranked? So cool!" Yeonjun cheered.

"Once you've killed over 200 monsters, your necklace will change color one last time, it will turn Purple. Then you will be promoted to the Purple Rank. We are not sure if it's possible to change color any further, as of now, Namjoon-ssi is our strongest Hunter. He's at around 900 kills. We're not sure if there might be another rank higher than it. Who knows, maybe if he killed a thousand it could change once more." Adora explained.

"Wooow! So cool Namjoon-sunbaenim!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"Our other sunbaenims are really cool too." Taehyun added.

"Are there any others who've reached the Purple Rank Ms. Adora?" Hueningkai then asked, curious.

Adora's face then turned into sadness.

"There was..." Adora said.

"Was?" Soobin asked.

"Mr. Pdogg..." Adora softly mumbled.

"Ahh! Mr. Pdogg!" The boys exclaimed as they recognize the name.

"What happened to Mr. Pdogg?" Taehyun then asked.

"It was 2 years ago...our first encounter...of a...demon." Adora started.

"We didn't know where it came from... we were taken by surprise...we were completely defeated..." Adora said.

"Even our sunbaenims?!" The boys exclaimed in shock.

"Yes... all of us." Adora continued.

"Yes, they were not as strong as they are now, but they were already at the Purple Rank back then. Along with their former Captain, Mr. Pdogg." Adora explained.

"We thought it was just another threat Level 5...we thought it was just an Evolved Monster."

"But it wiped out half of us...instantly..."

The boys then gasped in shock as Adora continued.

"The boys, they fought with all they've got...but nothing's working..nothing worked...at all..."

"What was scarier was...that it was laughing...it was playing with us..." 

"It then asked...which of us is the strongest."

"We couldn't answer."

"It then examined us, and spoke."

 **"You, you're the strongest one."** It said as it pointed towards Mr. Pdogg.

"Mr. Pdogg, was indeed the strongest. His ability was called Solidify. He could solidify his body entirely. It was both the best defensive and offensive ability. No one could harm him, while no one could withstand his attacks. Everything hit by him shatters instantly." Adora explained.

"We were then surprised when the demon challenged him." 

"Mr. Pdogg also knew, that at the time, he was the only one who might stand a chance. So he accepted."

"But it was over, before we even knew what happened."

"The next thing we remember, was the demon's hand, impaled straight through Mr. Pdogg's chest. It...it broke through his solidified skin...like it was nothing.." Adora explained as she started to tear up.

The boys couldn't believe what they just heard, on how, the company's strongest back then was defeated. Like it was nothing.

"What...what happened next?" Yeonjun asked.

"It just...laughed at us. Then it left...just like that..." Adora answered.

"Wha-" The boys were then surprised, as they started to feel shivers.

"It was showing, that it could crush humanity anytime it wanted..." Taehyun said.

Adora was about to answer when they suddenly heard the loud and deafening sirens.

Followed by an announcement.

"EMERGENCY. VARIOUS UNKNOWN LEVELED THREATS DETECTED. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I've decided to extend this work to 12 Chapters, I initially planned it to be just around 8 Chapters, but I've started to enjoy working on this more so I decided to extend it. I hope you guys don't mind hehehe.  
> Some more notes:  
> Higher Level Creatures develop resistance and immunity to certain types of abilities.  
> e.g Mind-Based Powers


	4. J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

The loud blaring of sirens continued as the announcement was repeated.

"EMERGENCY. VARIOUS UNKNOWN LEVELED THREATS DETECTED. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

"Why? Why? What's going on?" Soobin asked in panic, startled with the suddenness of the announcement and the loudness of the sirens.

"Under...attack?" Hueningkai said as he held onto Yeonjun and Taehyun who were beside him.

"Soobin-hyung, I'll protect you!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he held Soobin.

"Not again." Adora said as her eyes started glowing as she contact someone.

"Mr. Sejin, did you get a reading already? What's the threat level?" Adora asked.

"Ohh, that's good. Thank you." Adora said as she let out a sigh of relief.

She then looked at the boys and assured them.

"Don't worry, it's just multiple threat level 3s, along with a few threat level 4s." Adora said.

The boys then looked at each other, not sure if everything was okay as they have yet to memorize the threat levels.

"Threat level 3 monsters are those that we can deal with ourselves, while threat level 4 monsters are those that Ms. Adora and Soobin-hyung could handle." Taehyun answered.

"Wow you already remember all of those?" Yeonjun said, surprised.

"Anyway, thank God this happened. I was losing my composure remembering that blasted demon." Adora said as she started regaining her composure.

She then smiled.

"Wanna see your seniors in action?" Adora asked the boys.

The boys then looked at each other with excitement as they answer in chorus.

"Yes!"

Adora then led the boys as they went out of their quarters and went into a room.

The boys were then surprised as they found the room full of various monitors which seem to show various feeds from all around the building.

"Oh?" A man then exclaimed as they saw Adora and the boys enter.

The boys then looked at the man.

"Ahh! Manager Sejin!" Soobin exclaimed.

To which Sejin returned with a look of confusion.

"Manager?" Sejin asked.

"Ahh nevermind that for now. Anyway who's out?" Adora said as she changed the topic.

"Ohh, Jimin and Taehyung are." Sejin answered.

"Aww, that's a shame. The boys were very excited to watch their seniors again. Where's the rest?" Adora said, disappointed.

"Ohh, Namjoon and Jin are in a meeting with President Bang. Suga is asleep. Hoseok is here, he was about to go out as well but came back when he realized the two are already out. And Jungkook, is not replying, as usual." Sejin explained as he pointed towards Hoseok.

"Hmm? Ohh!" Hoseok exclaimed as he saw the boys. He immediately went towards them and greeted them.

"Here to watch those two again huh? Wah, I never get tired watching those two. I was about to go out as well, but I ran back here when I was told those two were out." Hoseok said as he watch the monitors excitedly.

The boys then started to get excited even more as they start to focus on the monitors as well.

"Woah! Gosh there are so many!" Soobin exclaimed at the sight of the monsters standing in front of their building.

"There's about 20 of them." Taehyun said as he finished counting the monsters seen on the monitors.

"Oh? Are those really monsters as well? They look like humans." Hueningkai said as he pointed on the five monsters in front of the rest, seemingly leading them.

"Those are the threat level 4s." Adora answered.

"Monsters threat level 4 above have the ability to shape their bodies they want." Adora then added.

"Hellooo? Are the babies there? Are they watching?" They then heard Jimin speak through his earpiece.

"Yes, they're here." Sejin answered as he laughed a little.

"Ohh! Okay okay!" Jimin then said, excitedly.

Taehyung didn't speak, he simply stood still with a calm face. Trying his best to look cool in front of their juniors.

"Shall we start Taehyungie?" Jimin asked as he stretched.

"Sure." Taehyung replied.

And just then, all of the monsters started to charge towards them.

Jimin's eyes then started glowing as he raised one of his hands right above him.

The boys were then surprised to see that all of a sudden, it started snowing. Heavily.

The monsters immediately slowed down as snow started to engulf them.

"Woah! So awesome!" Soobin exclaimed.

"It snowed all of a sudden!" Beomgyu said in excitement.

The others could only gasp in amazement.

Some of the monsters already started falling by the extreme coldness, being consumed by the heavy snow.

They then saw as one of the monsters in front's hair started to extend and move towards Jimin.

Another monster's eyes then started to glow as a beam of light appeared out of it.

"The level 4s finally started to move." Adora said.

The boys watch in worry as both attacks started to come closer.

Jimin didn't react and continued what he was doing.

Taehyung then snapped his fingers.

And all of a sudden, both the monsters that attacked Jimin were turned into ice.

"Wah! Did you see that?!" Yeonjun said.

"They froze immediately!" Hueningkai exclaimed.

Taehyun simply continued watching with his eyes widened and his mouth opened in amazement.

Taehyung then snapped his finger once more, then the frozen monsters suddenly shattered.

They then saw as another pair of monsters started moving.

One monster's fingernails started to grow, long enough to be used as knife-like weapons.

The other monster then started to transform.

It transformed into what seemingly was like a giant bull.

The two then started to charge. But not like the other two, the two went for Taehyung instead.

Taehyung simply stood as he watched the monsters come close.

Jimin then raised his hands then brought his hands closer into a clapping motion slowly.

The boys then watched as two huge walls of snow started to raise from both sides of the monsters.

The monsters then stopped and watched in confusion on why two huge walls of snow suddenly appeared.

Jimin clapped once.

And suddenly, the two huge walls of snow closed in on the monsters.

Jimin then slowly let go of his hands, which made the snow slowly fall back into the ground.

They then saw as the two monsters were now nothing but pools of blood, with some flesh left.

"Woah! Snow could do that?!" Soobin asked, surprised that Jimin 

"Given enough force, yes snow can do that Soobin-hyung." Taehyun explained.

They then saw that almost all of the monsters are down.

There was only one remaining.

Upon realizing what happened to the rest, it started to turn around and run.

"Jimin! Taehyung! Don't let the monster go! It might wreak havoc in the city!" Sejin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we know." Taehyung answered.

"Ohh! Should we try that?!" Jimin asked Taehyung, excited of something.

"Hmm? Ahh, sure I guess." Taehyung answered, still trying to act cool.

Jimin then motioned his arm towards the monster, followed by a wave of snow which started coming towards the monster.

Taehyung then motioned his arm the same way, and suddenly the snowflakes from Jimin's attacks started to solidify into sharp icicles.

The monster then growled in pain as countless sharp icicles pierced its body.

And after a few more seconds, it fell.

"Yay!" Jimin said enthusiastically as he reached for a high-five, to which Taehyung met.

"And now, for clean up." Jimin said as he raised his hands.

Suddenly, all the snow started gathering into a huge ball. the corpses of the fallen monsters inside it.

They then watched as Jimin started to compress the huge ball of snow, until it turned smaller and smaller.

And finally, it was just as big as a regular snowball.

The two then started to went back the building, as Jimin dumped the snowball on the garbage can by the entrance.

"Thank you for your work!" The people immediately greeted them as they entered.

"As awesome as always!" 

"And very elegant too!"

Jimin couldn't help but smile with the praises as he bowed to thank them.

Taehyung wanted to smile but tried to retain if calm emotionless face to look cool.

The two then came towards the boys.

"Wah, Jiminie and Taehyungie, really awesome." Hoseok said as he praised the two.

"Stop it Hosekie-hyung." Jimin said shly.

"That's why I ran back in, wouldn't wanna get frozen accidentally." Hoseok said as he laughed.

"Wah Hoseokie-hyung! Don't you trust us?!" Jimin said.

"Of course! But it's still scary! Really scary!" Hoseok replied.

"Did you see us?!" Jimin then excitedly ask the boys after he finished pouting at Hoseok.

"Yes! Woah, so awesome!" Soobin answered.

"You were so cool! Both of you sunbaenims!" Yeonjun then followed.

"Yes! It was so cool!" Hueningkai said.

"And sunbaenims didn't even break a sweat!" Beomgyu added.

"And, they even cleaned up." Taehyun added as well.

Jimin and Taehyung were very happy and content as they waved goodbye to the boys as they return to their quarters.

"Ahh, I should go back too. Take care!" Hoseok said as he followed the two.

"Waaah, I'm so happy~" Jimin said as he skipped.

"Phew, I can finally show emotions again." Taehyung said as he started to smile.

"You looked really cool Taehyungie." Jimin praised Taehyung.

"Woah for real. You looked like this even when the monsters came close." Hoseok said as he imitated how Taehyung looked.

"Well, I knew Jiminie had my back." Taehyung said as he gave Jimin a smile.

"Aigoo! Thank you for having my back too!" Jimin said as he hugged Taehyung.

"Ahh here we go again." Hoseok complained as they finally arrive at their quarters.

"Waah, they were really awesome." Soobin said as he continued to be in awe of what they've witnessed.

"Soobin-hyung, V sunbaenim looked like this. So cool!" Beomgyu said as he imitated how Taehyung looked.

To which Soobin gave a fond smile as he agreed.

They are then interrupted by Adora.

"Now then, I guess it's time for you to try your powers?" Adora said.

"Yes! Finally!" Hueningkai exclaimed as he jumped a little.

"Woah, I don't think I'm ready yet." Soobin said nervously.

"Shing!" Yeonjun said as he played.

"It's no concidence, it's a kitty-incidence~" Beomgyu sang as he purred.

Taehyun bit his fingernails, both nervous and excited at the same time.

Adora then asked the boys to follow.

They arrived in another big room, only this time, there's nothing in it.

It was just a big empty space.

"This place is huge!" Yeonjun said.

"It is! Woah!" Soobin said as he surveyed the room.

"Here, wear these." Adora said as she finally handed out the necklaces.

"Ah thank you!" Soobin said as he wore his.

"Thank you!" Beomgyu said as he wore his as well.

"Woah this is pretty!" Yeonjun said as he looked at his.

"Oh? And it's lighter than it looks!" Hueningkai said, surprised.

"Oh? It is." Taehyun said as he held his and realized the lightness of it.

"Feel anything?" Adora asked.

The boys then tried to feel whether something feels different, but they all shook their head as they felt nothing change.

"Maybe we don't have abilities? Maybe only our counterparts have." Beomgyu said sadly and disappointed.

"Maybe we'll have to wait longer?" Hueningkai said.

"Or maybe, we'll have different powers." Yeonjun said.

Adora then laughed and spoke.

"Silly, you already have powers. Look." Adora said as she pointed at the necklaces, which were glowing.

"President Bang also told me, that when a counterpart replaces another in another universe, the universe will slowly integrate that counterpart into it so it could fit in." Adora explained.

"Ohhh..." Soobin said sadly.

"Oh? Soobin-hyung? What's wrong?" Beomgyu asked.

"Ahh! Nothing!" Soobin said as he forced a smile.

"Woah! You startled me!" Soobin then exclaimed as he saw Beomgyu.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Beomgyu asked.

"Your hand!" Soobin said as he pointed towards it.

"What of it?" Beomgyu asked as he looked at it.

"It's a paw." Taehyun said.

"Ahh yes." Beomgyu replied casually.

"Wait! Paws?!" Beomgyu then exclaimed as he realize.

"Wah! Help me Ms. Adora! How do I turn back!" Beomgyu pleaded.

Ädora laughed at Beomgyu's expression.

"Only seconds ago you were dying to try your powers, now here they are." Adora said.

"Wait? Does that mean?" Yeonjun said as he touched his forehead.

"Shing!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

Then suddenly he vanished.

"Wha-where's Yeonjun-hyung?" Hueningkai asked.

They looked everywhere but couldn't find him.

Adora's eyes then glowed.

"Hahahahaha, he's back at our quarters. He doesn't know how to get back." Adora told the boys as she laughed.

"I want to try my powers!" Hueningkai said as he was about to scream.

"Please don't." Taehyun said.

"Yes, master." Hueningkai answered.

"Woah! His ability is working too!" Soobin said.

"Soobin-hyung! Help me!" Beomgyu said as he started crying.

"I don't wanna be a cat! Help me turn back!" Beomgyu continued as he hugged Soobin.

"Aigoo! I don't know how to!" Soobin explained as he comforted Beomgyu.

"Hueningkai, call me hyung." Taehyun told Hueningkai.

"Okay, hyung." Hueningkai said.

"Wah, this is fun!" Taehyun exclaimed.

"Ya! Let me in! I'm back!" Yeonjun's familiar voice was heard outside as he started banging on the door loudly.

"Wah! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed as he accidentally let his ability slip out, sending the door flying barely missing Yeonjun.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, wide-eyed. Totally surprise that a flying door almost hit him.

"Ya! You almost killed me!" Yeonjun complained as he entered.

"Soobin-hyung! Turn me baaack. I don't wanna be a cat!" Beomgyu continued crying on Soobin.

"Hueningkai, say Kang Taehyun is the cutest member and not you." Taehyun ordered.

"Kang Taehyun is the cutest member, not me." Hueningkai followed.

Adora then watched as she started laughing.

"One teleports somewhere but walks to come back, one is crying, terrified of his own ability, one almost killed the other out of surprise, one is abusing his ability, one is being abused by the other's ability. Hahahahaha these boys." 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the 4th Chapter of Our Summer! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Wah I'm sorry Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin said as he apologized.

"My life flashed before my eyes! I thought I was gonna die!" Yeonjun said as he held his chest.

"Soobin-hyung! Nevermind that! Help me!" Beomgyu said as he tugged Soobin's arm.

"Ya! What do you mean nevermind that!" Yeonjun said as he tugged Beomgyu's ear.

"Ahh seriously this guys, why can't you be like those two?" Soobin said as he pointed towards Taehyun and Hueningkai who were both just sitting on the floor silently.

"Ohh?" Beomgyu said as he looked at the two, followed by Yeonjun.

Taehyun then laughed, while Hueningkai remained silent.

"Ahh! Taehyun must be controlling Hueningkai!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"No I'm not." Taehyun said as he tried holding his smile in.

"Ohh! You are!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"I'm not! Hueningkai, tell them I'm not controlling you!" Taehyun told Hueningkai.

"Master Taehyun is not controlling me." Hueningkai said.

Taehyun could only laugh as he got exposed.

Adora then interrupted them.

"So, did you have fun using them?" Adora said, followed by a laugh.

"I want to turn this back!" Beomgyu said as he held his paw.

"My ability is dangerous! I can teleport but I can't come back! What if I teleported to a place with monsters?!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"I almost killed Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin said with light laughter.

"I like my ability." Taehyun said with a smirk.

"Woah! What happened?!" Hueningkai then exclaimed, finally free from Taehyun's Mind Control.

"This was almost exactly like when our universe's you first tried their abilities." Adora said as she remembered.

"Though not as worse." Adora then followed with nervous laughing.

"Ohh? What happened Ms. Adora?" Beomgyu asked, curious.

"Yeah, tell us!" Yeonjun then added.

"I bet Soobin-hyung collapsed the whole building." Taehyun said jokingly.

Adora then laughed nervously as she started.

"Well...Yeonjun teleported to the roof and can't get back." Adora said as she looked at Yeonjun.

"Beomgyu turned into a Tiger, then ran around the building causing panic." Adora then continued as she looked at Beomgyu.

"Hueningkai destroyed this wall when he screamed." Adora said as she pointed on one wall.

"Taehyun went around asking people to call him Taehyun-hyung." Adora said as she laughed at the silliness of it.

"Then..Soobin..." Adora said as she looked at Soobin.

"Why? Why?" Soobin said as everyone started to look at him.

"Well, don't worry. You didn't collapse the whole building." Adora said.

"You did collapse the whole building right beside us though." Adora continued.

"What?!" Everybody exclaimed.

Yeonjun then tried to teleport outside to check on it. 

"Ohh? Where's Yeonjun-hyung?" Beomgyu said as he noticed Yeonjun gone.

They then heard someone running back.

"Ya! I'm starting to feel that I really just almost died!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he try to catch his breath.

"There's..no building! Just a plot of land!" Yeonjun said as he explained what he saw.

"Wah..Soobin-hyung..." Beomgyu said as he gasped.

Taehyun and Hueningkai were both surprised as well.

"I already told you, Soobin has the potential to become the strongest hunter." Adora then spoke.

"Woah, seriously?" Soobin said as he held his hands on his mouth. Both shy and nervous of the attention he's suddenly getting.

"Soobin, your ability is really deadly. But what makes you even more dangerous, is the fact that you get startled very-very-very easily." Adora said.

Soobin and the others then laughed.

"It's true! Soobin-hyung hears something then he goes 'Wah you startled me!' hahahaha" Beomgyu explained.

Soobin then laughed shyly, as he knew it was true.

"But don't worry, you are a team after all." Adora said.

"You have each other's backs. Your abilities actually complement each other very well."

"For example, Beomgyu, your ability is very strong. Once you transformed fully, you become very strong and fast. You could rip monsters to shreds instantly. However, you don't have full control of your power. There are times wherein you can't control yourself or can't transform back." Adora said as she looked at Beomgyu.

"But Taehyun here, he can help you. He can transform you back." Adora then continued as she looked at Taehyun.

"Hueningkai, your ability is very powerful as well. Your screams can disintegrate lower level monsters instantly, and it can knock back higher level ones. However, it leaves you full of openings." Adora said as she looked at Hueningkai.

"And that's why you always have Yeonjun with you." Adora then said as she looked at Yeonjun.

"He teleports you around the battlefield, confusing the enemies enough till you finally land a clean hit or to move you away from enemies." Adora continued.

"And Soobin, your ability is very strong and dangerous, but don't worry. Taehyun can help you as well. He can set a limiter on you, which can seal most of your power, and adjust it based on what Taehyun sees fit." Adora said as she looked at Soobin, then back at Taehyun.

"Ahh! I see!" Soobin said, hopeful and relieved.

"Wow, my ability is very useful." Taehyun said, impressed by his own ability.

"Yes, and it is the perfect ability for you. You can bring it's utmost potential out." Adora said as she praised Taehyun.

"Ohh! Which reminds me Kang Taehyun, can you please turn this back?" Beomgyu interrupted as he showed his paw to Taehyun.

"I guess." Taehyun said.

"Turn back." 

Beomgyu's paw then reverted back into a hand.

"Waah! I missed you!" Beomgyu said as he held his hand.

"Thank you Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu then thanked Taehyun.

"You're welcome." Taehyun responded.

"Anyway, this will help you have grasp on your abilities." Adora said as he eyes started to glow.

She then started to link her memories to the members. Showing them their training, and actual experience in combat.

Adora showed them their first encounter of monsters.

The boys then saw on their minds as various blurred memories flash until it stop on one. 

They saw how they entered the city to find at least 10 monsters.

The monsters looked at them, until they finally decided to move.

They saw how Beomgyu started to transform into a Tiger, then started to charge towards the monsters.

"Wah! Beomgyu that's dangerous!" Soobin said in surprise as he didn't expect Beomgyu to charge in alone.

"Choi Beomgyu what are you doing?!" Beomgyu then exclaimed as he saw himself charge.

They then saw as Beomgyu finally came contact with one of the monsters.

Beomgyu easily bit the monster on the neck and ripped it's throat out. Killing it instantly.

He then turned his attention on another monster, clawing it's eyes, followed by the monster growling in pain.

He then proceeded to bite it's throat out as well.

"Beomgyu! Above you!" Hueningkai then exclaimed as he watched two monsters lunging in.

Then suddenly, something hit the monsters, completely disintegrating them.

They then saw that it was from Hueningkai.

"Woah, was that me?!" Hueningkai then said, surprised and amazed by himself.

They then saw how tentacle like appendages started coming out from the ground as they close in on Hueningkai.

It seemingly hit Hueningkai and the next thing they saw was smoke and dust.

Suddenly, they saw the tentacles disintegrate.

And they saw from a far distance, Hueningkai safe, with Yeonjun by his side.

Two more monsters started to charge, but upon noticing Taehyun and Soobin, the two decided to go for the two instead, thinking them to be weaker.

Taehyun then saw the monsters come towards them and waited for them to be close enough.

They then saw as Taehyun said "Stop." as the monsters were mere inches away from them.

The monsters then stopped immediately.

"Please kill each other, thank you." Taehyun then said.

The monsters then faced each other as they started biting and ripping each other.

"That leaves us with 4." Taehyun said as he watched himself proudly.

"Woah, you guys are awesome!" Soobin then exclaimed as he watched his members.

"Oh wait, till you see yourself Soobin." Adora then told Soobin.

They then realized that the remaining monsters looked calmer and more human like unlike the previous ones.

"Ohh? Those are threat level 4s I assume?" Taehyun said to Adora.

"Correct." Adora responded.

They then inspected how each monster looked like.

One was tall and skinny, with various tentacles wiggling around it's back.

"That must be the one that attacked Hueningkai." Taehyun pointed out.

They then saw another monster, it was of normal build. It had no face but had eyes all around its body.

"Wah that's creepy!" Soobin said.

Another monster was also of normal build, but it had crab-like claws as its hands. 

"I suddenly want to eat crabs." Yeonjun said at the sight of the crab-like monster.

Finally, the last monster. its skin looked hard. It was as if it's skin was a set of armor.

It then held a big mace on it's left hand.

"That one looks cool!" Beomgyu then said, amused by the appearance of the monster.

They then saw the Beomgyu from Adora's memories started to charge towards the monster. 

"Woah! Go Choi Beomgyu!" Beomgyu cheered as he watched.

They were then surprised when Tiger Beomgyu suddenly stopped moving. 

They then notice that the faceless monster had his hand up. The eye on its hand glowing.

it was as if it was stopping Tiger Beomgyu.

The other monsters then started attacking.

More tentacles started rushing towards Hueningkai and Yeonjun.

Yeonjun kept on teleporting Hueningkai around as they dodge, while Hueningkai screams at the tentacles. Disintegrating them.

The crab-like monster started walking towards them, shortly followed by the knight-like monster.

Taehyun immediately tried to control the two monsters despite being far away.

"Stop!" The Taehyun from Adora's memories yelled.

But nothing happened.

"As I've expected, it won't work." Taehyun said.

"Soobin-hyung, 30%." Taehyun then said as he faced Soobin.

They then saw as the other members struggled.

Yeonjun and Hueningkai, exhausted from the unending attacks of the tentacles.

Beomgyu, trying his best to move but to no avail as the faceless monster started to come.

The crab-like monster and the knight-like monster coming closer.

"Are you sure? I'm nervous." The Soobin from Adora's memories said.

"You're our only hope Soobin-hyung." Taehyun then answered.

And suddenly.

The next thing they saw were the four monsters floating as Soobin raised both of his hands.

Followed by the monsters yelling in pain as Soobin slammed them on the ground.

The monster were being pinned to the ground by gravity.

They heard bones cracking as the gravity continued to push the monsters deeper onto the ground.

The monsters then started to burst one by one as the force of gravity grew stronger and stronger.

The other monsters were nothing but blood splattered on the ground.

However, there was one monster left. The knight-like monster. It seems to have higher resistance because of its armor.

The Taehyun fron Adora's memories then noticed this, and told Soobin.

"Soobin-hyung, 50%."

Suddenly, the force of gravity grew stronger and the armor of the monster started to crack immediately.

They heard it crack more and more.

Until finally, it burst. Leaving nothing but blood on the ground as well.

Adora's eyes then stopped glowing as she's done showing them what she wanted to show.

"Woah! I did that?!" Soobin said as he clapped.

"You're awesome Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu said as his eyes glowed of admiration.

"Now I really think I really would've died earlier." Yeonjun said nervously.

"The we from then could've died if not for Soobin-hyung, woah." Hueningkai added.

"Those monsters looked strong, we're lucky we had Soobin-hyung." Taehyun added as well.

Soobin then started to get flustered even more.

"And that was the day, when you've become Super Rookies." Adora suddenly said.

"We were so so so proud of you." Adora added as she gave the boys a smile.

"Hehehe Global Shooky." Beomgyu whispered as he teased Soobin.

"Ahh! Be quiet!" Soobin then said, embarrassed. 

"Anyway, now that you've seen yourself using your abilities, I think it's time for you to actually use them." Adora said.

The boys then looked at Adora excitedly.

"Are we going to hunt monsters now?!" Yeonjun said excitedly.

"Wha- you already want to go monster hunting?" Adora said, surprised as she was only planning to train them inside the building.

"Actually..I don't want to." Soobin said nervously.

"Soobin-hyung! I want to!" Beomgyu said as he shook Soobin.

"Weren't you crying just a few minutes earlier?" Soobin then said followed by a laugh.

"Well that was before I knew Taehyun can turn me back, and that you are super strong." Beomgyu then answered as he continued shaking Soobin.

"I actually want to try my ability as well." Hueningkai said.

Taehyun then looked at him.

"On somewhere I can actually use it, not here." Hueningkai said nervously.

"I don't know, it's pretty dangerous. And I'm not sure if you're ready." Adora said as she pondered.

"I'll go with them." A familiar voice said.

They then saw someone standing by the door.

"Ju-Jungkook-sunbaenim?" The boys said in confusion.

"Jungkook? How did you know we're here?" Adora said.

"Well..kinda hard to miss with the flying door." Jungkook said as he pointed at the door still levitating from afar.

"Woah! I'm sorry! How do I put it down?!" Soobin asked, embarrassed.

"Taehyun, use your ability for now." Adora said, to which Taehyun followed.

"Soobin-hyung, please put the door down." 

The door then slowly fell to the ground.

Jungkook then looked at them and spoke.

"Sooo. Wanna go monster hunting?" 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and reading the 5th Chapter of Our Summer! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

The boys looked at each other, smiling, as the words they've heard slowly sink in.

Especially on one particular boy.

"Sooo. Wanna go monster hunting?"

These words continued echoing inside Taehyun's mind as he stare at his sunbaenim wide-eyed, and mouth wide open as he smiled.

"Ya."

"Ya!"

"Ya! Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu said as he waved his hand in front of Taehyun's eyes, to no avail.

"Is he okay?" Jungkook asked, concerned as he walked towards Taehyun, who was as if he was frozen.

"Hehehe, he really likes you Jungkook-sunbaenim. You're like his idol among idols." Soobin explained.

Adora's eyes then glowed as she spoke to Taehyun in his mind.

"Kang Taehyun, please return to reality, thank you." Adora said.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Taehyun said as he snapped back to reality.

The other boys laughed at how cute Taehyun's admiration for Jungkook was.

"Are you okay, Taehyun?" Jungkook asked.

"Ye-ye-yes Jungkook-sunbaenim." Taehyun answered, flustered as he bite his fingernails.

"Ahh, that's really good to hear!" Jungkook said as he tapped Taehyun's shoulder.

Taehyun's head started to feel lighter, he felt that he'll faint any minute from their interaction.

Beomgyu then snapped his fingers in front of Taehyun's face.

"Ya! Don't go floating away from reality again Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu said.

"Ahh! Yes!" Taehyun said as he tried to gather his composure.

"But anyway, are you sure Jungkook?" Adora asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of them." Jungkook said as he reassured Adora.

"I..I really don't know." Adora said.

The boys then looked at her, with pleading faces and puppy eyes.

"Ahh! How can I resist those faces?! Fine!" Adora said, having given up.

"Yay!" The boys immediately cheered upon getting the approval to go out with their sunbaenim.

Adora then asked Jungkook to come closer as they spoke.

"Just take care of them Jungkook." Adora whispered.

"I will, don't worry. Their safety will always be my priority. If anything happens, we'll head back immediately." Jungkook replied.

"I trust you." Adora said.

To which Jungkook responded with a nod and smile.

"Oh, and try not to startle Soobin please." Adora then added.

"Ahh, yeah. I know." Jungkook answered nervously as he looked at Soobin who was still cheering with everyone. 

Jungkook then finally walked towards the boys again as they prepare to leave.

"So, first of all. Safety!" Jungkook started speaking, to which the boys listened attentively.

"We'll just be out for a maximum of thirty minutes, by now, there should only be lower leveled monsters left around the city."

"We've already dealt with most of the higher leveled ones."

The boys then looked at their senior with admiration and amazement.

"However!" Jungkook suddenly said.

Startling Soobin, which made the building quake.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Soobin immediately apologized.

Adora then glared at Jungkook, to which Jungkook signaled sorry.

"Anyway..." Jungkook spoke in a soft voice, almost whispering.

"If I feel like we need to retreat, you'll need to follow me. Okay? No questions, just retreat immediately." Jungkook whispered to the boys.

"Okay sunbaenim." The boys whispered back.

With that, they waved Adora goodbye as they left.

"Woah, it's really dark. It's scary!" Soobin said as he noticed how dark it was.

"Well, it's always like this once the sun is down." Jungkook answered.

Jungkook then stopped and looked at the boys seriously.

"You guys, you're from another universe aren't you?" Jungkook suddenly said.

The boys were then taken by surprise and couldn't answer.

"Don't worry! It's okay!" Jungkook then quickly assured the boys.

"I mean, at the end of the day it's still you guys. Just from another universe." Jungkook said as he smiled.

"Umm, if I may ask... how did you know?" Taehyun shyly asked.

"Well, you guys looked exactly like how I was when I first came here too." Jungkook said.

The boys then looked very confused.

"I'm like you, I wasn't from this universe too." Jungkook then said.

"Woah!" The boys then exclaimed, as they felt some relief knowing that there is someone like them.

"In my universe back then, I was still just a student." Jungkook said as he told them his story.

"I was practicing my Taekwondo, when suddenly I felt an earthquake."

"Ohh!" The boys exclaimed as they remember that before they got there, an earthquake occurred as well.

"What? Why?" Jungkook asked in confusion at the sudden response of the boys.

"That's what also happened to us sunbaenim, an earthquake happened then when we woke up, we're here." Taehyun explained.

"I knew it... it was because of that earthquake." Jungkook said.

The boys were about to answer when Jungkook suddenly hushed them.

"They're here." Jungkook said as he looked around.

"Who sunbaenim?" Beomgyu asked.

"The monsters." Jungkook quickly replied.

"Follow me." Jungkook said as he started to walk.

The boys then followed, a little afraid, but also a little excited. As they can finally see their sunbaenim in action.

Jungkook then stopped in front of a building and told the boys to stay there for a minute as he entered.

Just as Jungkook entered the building, they heard horrific growls.

Followed by two loud bangs, then silence.

"Wha-what happened? What was that?" Soobin asked, afraid.

But just then, Jungkook casually walked out as he dragged the bodies of two monsters.

The boys were then very surprised as it hasn't even been a few seconds when Jungkook entered the building and now he's already dragging monster corpses.

"Wah! So awesome sunbaenim!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

Soobin clapped as he smiled. Both amazed and relieved that the monsters are now gone.

Taehyun looked with even more admiration as he examined the corpses.

"Ahh, it's nothing!" Jungkook then said shyly as the boys started to compliment him more and more.

"Ohh?" Jungkook then said as he suddenly looked above the building.

The boys then looked at where Jungkook was looking at to see what it was that their sunbaenim saw.

But before they could see, they suddenly heard the earth beneath Jungkook cracked as Jungkook suddenly jumped.

"Woah!" Yeonjun gasped as he looked at the crack on the ground that was suddenly formed from a simple jump from Jungkook.

They then heard another bang, followed by Jungkook crashing back to the ground. And sure enough, he was holding another monster corpse.

"This guy was about to attack us." Jungkook said as he pointed at the corpse.

"Wait. There are more coming." Jungkook then suddenly said as he turned around.

And sure enough, various monsters started emerging from the buildings.

The boys slowly backed away, afraid of the sight before them. 

Jungkook then examined each of the monster then stopped at one particular monster.

"You! You're pretty strong." Jungkook said as he pointed on one monster.

It was almost just as the size of a normal human. But it had four eyes and a pair of wings.

"I know you." The monster then replied.

The boys were then surprised, as the monster sounded human.

"You're one of the seven." The monster continued.

"And I know that you are strong." Jungkook replied.

Taehyun then whispered at the boys.

"That must be a threat level 5." 

The boys then gasped, they didn't expect to find a threat level 5 monster so soon.

"Aren't those the monsters that are on the same level with our sunbaenims?" Yeonjun asked.

"I'm afraid yes." Taehyun answered.

"But Jungkook sunbaenim is strong, he can beat that monster right?" Hueningkai said.

And just then, Jungkook suddenly spoke to them.

"Go inside, I'm worried you'd get caught up." Jungkook said as he gestured them to enter the building that Jungkook just came out of.

"We-we can help!" Beomgyu said.

"I know." Jungkook said with a smile.

"But I'm afraid, you'd get caught up with my ability. Trust me on this one please?" Jungkook said.

The boys then looked at Jungkook, worried.

But they all nodded as they decided to enter the building and obey.

"Thank you." Jungkook said as he waved them goodbye.

The boys then immediately entered and ran to the second floor, hoping to watch their senior.

They then found a window, to which they immediately peeked at.

They saw as Jungkook slowly walked towards the center, as the monsters started to circle around him.

 **"You must be so full of yourself."** A monster said with a heavy voice. 

The monster had yellow skin. It was a bit muscular, and it had six arms.

"And you must have Hepatitis." Jungkook said as he teased the monster. 

To which the boys laughed upon hearing.

The monster then looked at the direction of the boys, angrily.

When suddenly, Jungkook appeared right in front of it.

It then punched the monster on its stomach.

As the loud bang of Jungkook's punch was heard, the monster immediately fell.

Having a huge hole on its stomach.

The other monsters then looked surprise and terrified at the sight of their fallen brethren.

One monster immediately started to transform into what seemed like a giant snake.

It quickly wrapped it's body around Jungkook and started squeezing. 

**"Die human!"** It said.

"I'm sorry, I don't appreciate your hug." Jungkook said as he quickly freed himself.

He then grabbed the giant snake by its tail and slammed it to the ground, leaving a huge crater beneath it, which started to pool up of blood.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he jumped a little.

"Hyung! Quiet!" Soobin said as he placed his finger in front of Yeonjun's lips.

The other monsters then started charging altogether.

"No more level 4s?" Jungkook said as he looked around the monsters.

The monsters then quickly tried attacking Jungkook, punching him, kicking him, clawing at him, and biting him.

But Jungkook effortlessly dodged all of them.

One monster behind Jungkook then landed a successful hit on Jungkook. It bit him right on his neck.

 **"Wha"** The monster said in surprise as he find his teeth cracked, and Jungkook without even a scratch.

"Hmm?" Jungkook said as he swatted the head by his neck. Crushing it.

Jungkook continued like nothing happened, punching and kicking monsters left and right as he dodged their attacks.

Various monster parts came crashing all around the battlefield as Jungkook hit them. 

Each having enough force to crack wherever it landed.

"Ahh! We'd be dead if one of those hit us!" Hueningkai said as he saw them flying all around as if they were cannonballs.

And after just a few more seconds, there was silence.

Countless corpses filled the area around Jungkook, various body parts scattered on the walls of the surrounding buildings, with crack on them.

Jungkook then looked at the boys and gave them a thumbs up, to which the boys returned.

Jungkook then shifted his attention back to the monster with four eyes.

The monster then suddenly flapped its wings as it started to rise from the ground.

"Don't get so full of yourself just because you crushed those insects." It said.

"Are you gonna fly away now or?" Jungkook said as he teased the monster.

Suddenly, bullet-like objects came crashing down the area where Jungkook was standing.

Jungkook dodged all of them, but was surprised when he realized they were.

"Feathers?" Jungkook said, surprised.

The monster's eyes then glowed as more feathers came crashing down.

Jungkook then ran around as he dodged all of them.

"Wow, how do you that?" Jungkook asked casually as he continued dodging.

"This?" The monster said as it suddenly surrounded Jungkook with plenty of its feathers levitating around Jungkook.

Jungkook was then surprised that he was surrounded all of a sudden.

"Don't group me in with those insects." The monster said as it sent its feathers crashing down on Jungkook.

Jungkook knew he couldn't dodge all of them, so he started deflecting them.

He continued deflecting the hardened feathers as best as he could, but some managed to grazed him, tearing some of his clothes. To which Jungkook groaned in annoyance.

The monster then continued its onslaught of attacks as it endlessly produced feathers from its wings.

"Oh no! Sunbaenim!" Soobin exclaimed, worried.

The other boys looked equally worried, and were considering helping.

But Jungkook yelled.

"I'm fine, just stay there!"

Taehyun then inspected the monster as it saw some of its eyes glowed.

"That monster, it's controlling the feathers with its eyes." Taehyun told the others.

The others then looked at the monster, and Taehyun was right.

It seems that each of the monster's eyes glow depending on the direction it sends its feathers.

The monster was still not giving Jungkook any time to rest, it continued its onslaught as it saw Jungkook slowly getting tired and getting hit more and more.

The monster then started sending double the amount of feathers, also sending them with more and more force.

"Jungkook-sunbaenim!" The boys exclaimed as they saw Jungkook get hit more and more.

They were planning on jumping out to immediately help, but.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Jungkook then looked around confused, as he saw the feathers before him suspended mid-air.

He then looked at the monster to see it not moving as well.

Suddenly someone came flying down and stopped just a few meters above Jungkook as it spoke.

"Jeon-Jungkook, we're going to need to talk." A familiar voice said.

"Ahh! Namjoon-hyung! I was okay! I was just giving the boys suspense!" Jungkook exclaimed as he complained.

"I know, but you can't go around the city naked you know." Namjoon said as he pointed at Jungkook's clothes.

"Ahh! You're right! I'm sorry!" Jungkook then exclaimed as he found himself almost half naked as most of his clothes got torn off.

"Woah so awesome sunbaenim, very nice body." Yeonjun said in amazement.

"Wah!" Soobin said as he covered his eyes.

Taehyun looked, eyes wide and mouth dropped open once again. Before saying "Wow" in tiny.

Jungkook's skin was exposed, but it was not bloodied. It was as if the onslaught from the monster only managed to tear his clothes off and not harm him at all.

"Anyway, we need to head back, President Bang will be having an important announcement." Namjoon said as he started to levitate Jungkook.

"Where are the boys?" Namjoon asked, to which Jungkook pointed at them.

"Will it be okay if I levitate you as well?" Namjoon politely asked the boys.

"O-of course sunbaenim!" The boys answered.

And just then, they started levitating as they flew out of the window.

"You-you bastard."

Namjoon then turned around at the voice to find it coming from the monster, still suspended.

"Ahh, I'm sorry I forgot." Namjoon said.

Suddenly the monster exploded.

"Okay, let's head back now."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and reading the 6th Chapter of Our Summer! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Woaaah" The boys marveled as they levitate.

"It's fun right?!" Jungkook excitedly asked.

"Yes!" The boys immediately answered.

"Namjoon-hyung's ability is very awesome, and not just that, I think it's also the strongest!" Jungkook proudly said.

"Ahh! Can you stop that Jungkook? I'm getting embarrassed." Namjoon shyly said.

"Ahh wait." Namjoon said as he flicked his fingers on a building beneath them.

Suddenly, clothes came flying towards them.

"Here, President Bang will scold me if he sees you running around half-naked again." Namjoon said as he sent the clothes towards Jungkook.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry, thank you hyung." Jungkook said as he grabbed them.

"Ahh wait, I forgot." Namjoon said as he took his wallet using his powers.

He then took some paper bills and sent it flying down to the building he took it from.

"Thank you!" Namjoon yelled as they flew away.

"Ohh! Look at the moon Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu said as he pointed the moon above them.

"Waah! So pretty!" Soobin said as he clapped.

The others then looked at the moon as well upon hearing the two's excited reactions.

"Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook suddenly called.

"Hmm?" Namjoon responded.

"The moon is very pretty! Would you mind sending us a bit higher? I want them to see it up close!" Jungkook said.

"Wah!" The boys then excitedly cheered after hearing what Jungkook said.

"Is that possible?" Hueningkai excitedly asked.

"Well judging by the things we've seen today, I'm pretty sure nothing is impossible anymore." Taehyun responded.

And just then, they started to feel themselves levitate even higher.

They went up and up, until finally they can see the moon closer.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. This is the highest we can go." Namjoon said as he stopped.

"Any more higher and we'll start losing air." Jungkook added.

The boys didn't mind, as right before them was a very beautiful view.

They can fully see the crescent moon right before them, as if it were only meters away.

"Wow...it's very pretty..." Yeojun said, almost speechless of the view.

They saw the beautiful clouds slowly moving beneath them.

"Ahh! It looks so fluffy! I want to touch it!" Hueningkai suddenly exclaimed.

Jungkook then looked at Namjoon, to which Namjoon smiles as he levitated Hueningkai closer to the clouds.

"Ahh! So this is how it feels like!" Hueningkai happily said as he started poking the clouds.

"Ahh! I want to try it too sunbaenim!" Beomgyu said.

"Me too please!" Soobin also said as he raised his hand.

"I would like to try it too as well, if it's possible sunbaenim." Taehyun politely said.

"Ah seriously these boys..." Yeonjun sighed.

Namjoon then laughed as he said, "Of course!" 

He then slowly sent the boys towards the clouds.

"Waah! This is so cute!" Soobin happily said as he tried hugging the clouds.

"Ahhh...I want to sleep here..." Beomgyu said as he lay his body on top of one of the clouds.

"This is fun!" Taehyun said as he laughed after poking holes on some clouds.

"Yeonjun-hyung! Join us!" Hueningkai called.

Yeonjun then looked at Namjoon to try to ask for permission, but he saw Namjoon and Jungkook talking seriously.

He didn't want to interrupt them, so he thought he'd just teleport to them.

He then concentrated as he closed his eyes. 

Suddenly, he appeared on top of one of the clouds beside Beomgyu.

For some reason, he felt different. He felt lighter.

He then saw Beomgyu comfortably lying down, so he thought he'd do the same

He immediately threw his back on one of the clouds.

Suddenly, he felt his heart sunk as he went right through it.

"AAHHHHH!" Yeonjun screamed as he plummet down.

"Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu yelled as he saw Yeonjun fall.

He then closed his eyes and tried teleporting back, but he couldn't.

"Ahhh! Seriously! Work! Work properly for once!" Yeonjun yelled as he scolded his ability.

He was nearing the ground, and he felt that any minute he'd feel his bones shatter as he hit the ground.

"Ahh! I can't die like this!" Yeonjun screamed as he tried teleporting once again.

"Ahh, I'm dead. I'm dead." Yeonjun thought to himself as he feel that he's almost on the ground.

"Yeonjun-hyung!" He then heard someone call to him.

He opened his eyes to see worried faces slowly descending towards him.

Yeonjun then looked around confused, only to see him levitating a few meters above the ground.

"Ahh! Thank goodness I made it, you surprised me." Namjoon said as he appeared before Yeonjun.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the trouble!" Yeonjun quickly apologized.

"It's okay! I'm just glad you're okay." Namjoon quickly responded as he assured Yeonjun that it's fine.

"Wah Yeonjun-hyung! You made us really worried!" Soobin said as he scolded Yeonjun.

"I'm sorry, I saw Beomgyu look like he's having fun lying by the clouds so I wanted to try it too. I didn't know that I was too heavy for the clouds." Yeonjun shyly said as he scratched his hair.

"I guess Beomgyu is just really light." Taehyun said.

"Ya Kang Taehyun! I'm not that skinny! You're even lighter than me!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

Namjoon then laughed as he spoke.

"It's not that, you were under my ability so you could float freely. Normally, you can't lie down on clothes, you'll go straight through it." Namjoon explained.

"Ohh? What happened to Yeonjun-hyung then, sunbaenim?" Beomgyu curiously asked.

"When he used his ability, he left the range of my ability." Namjoon said.

The boys then looked at each other confused.

"Ah, basically think of Namjoon-sunbaenim holding Yeonjun-hyung above the ground, when Yeonjun-hyung jumped, he left Namjoon-sunbaenim's grasp, so he fell." Taehyun explained.

"That's correct." Namjoon said in approval.

"Wow! You're very smart Taehyun!" Jungkook exclaimed as he praised Taehyun.

Taehyun then immediately got shy as he smiled.

"Ahh I see!" Soobin said as he finally got it.

"But Yeonjun-hyung, you should've just used your ability to teleport back up." Beomgyu said.

"Of course I tried that! This ability sucks, it works like just once then it never works properly again." Yeonjun complained.

"But Yeonjun-hyung, I think even if you did manage to come back, you'll fall again since Namjoon-sunbaenim wasn't holding you anymore." Hueningkai said.

"Ahh! You're right." Beomgyu then responded.

"Anyway, what matters is that you're fine Yeonjun. Don't worry, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Namjoon said.

"Yeah, as long as you're okay!" Jungkook added.

Yeonjun then thanked them as the rest of the boys bowed after Yeonjun, thanking Namjoon and Jungkook as well.

"I think we should head back now, besides we're almost there." Namjoon said as he checked his watch.

"Ahh you're right hyung!" Jungkook immediately said.

Namjoon then levitated them once again as they continue making their way back.

They then finally see their building come into view.

Someone waiting for them by the entrance.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah! Let me guess! Your clothes got destroyed again!" The man said, followed by windshieldwiping laughter.

Jungkook simply scratched his head as he smiled, embarrassed.

"I got him new ones!" Namjoon yelled.

"Did you pay Namjoon-ah?!" The man yelled back.

"Yes!" Namjoon responded.

The figure then watched as they finally land.

They walk closer as they finally notice who it was.

"Waah! Jin-sunbaenim!" Soobin excitedly called as he clapped, smiling widely.

"Woaah!" Yeonjun gasped as he saw Jin.

"How was your flight?" Jin enthusiastically asked the boys.

"Ahh it was fun!" Yeonjun happily responded.

"Yes! We were also treated with a beautiful view!" Soobin said.

"Ya Namjoon-ah! How come you never show me beautiful views with your ability?! The only time your ability helped me was when I asked you to pass coffee!" Jin jokingly complained.

Namjoon and Jungkook then laughed as Jin gestured them all to come inside.

They then entered the building as their seniors lead them.

"Everyone's inside already." Jin then told Namjoon in a serious tone.

The boys were then surprised at the sudden change of mood as they started to come closer to their destination.

"Ahhh, are we allowed to go here as well?" Soobin politely asked as he noticed that as they walk deeper, less and less people were present.

"Ahh! Yes, of course. In fact, it will be just you, us, and a few other people." Namjoon responded.

"Soobin-hyung, what do you think this is about?" Beomgyu whispered to Soobin.

"I don't know...maybe..." Soobin spoke but was interrupted by Beomgyu immediately.

"Maybe it's about us being not from this universe right?" Beomgyu whispered in a bit of a panic.

And just then they heard Jin spoke as they stop by a door.

"We're here!" Jin proclaimed as he opened the doors of the room suddenly.

The people inside the room were then a little surprised at Jin's sudden loudness.

"Ahh Jin-hyung! You startled me!" Jimin yelled.

"Ahh seriously this hyung, unbelievable." Hoseok then said as he touched his chest.

Jin simply laughed as he entered, and behind him followed the boys.

The boys then looked around as they survey the room.

The room was simple, it only had a long table and a huge monitor.

"Ahh, please sit." Namjoon said as he gestured the boys to take a seat.

The boys then awkwardly sat as they continue looking around.

They saw Jimin and Taehyung, sitting right beside each other.

Upon making eye contact, Jimin gave them a fond smile as he waved continuously. 

Followed by Taehyung smiling a little as he waved once.

The boys then smiled and waved back.

They then saw Yoongi and Hoseok sitting right beside each other, Hoseok enthusiastically raised both his hands as he waved them, while Yoongi simply gave them a fond smile.

The boys then politely smiled and bowed.

Suddenly they saw someone walking towards them.

"Ahh! Ms. Adora!" Soobin said.

Adora then took a seat right beside Soobin as she asked them how their first night out was.

"Let me guess, Jungkook showed off a lot didn't he?" Adora asked.

The boys laughed as they weren't sure what to answer.

"Ah Ms. Adora, Jungkook-sunbaenim fought a threat level 5 monster!" Taehyun proudly said.

"Let me guess, he pretended getting beaten by it only to surprise you later on?" Adora then quickly replied.

The boys were about to answer when suddenly someone called their attention.

"I suppose everybody is here?" 

"Ah it's President Bang! Be quiet!" Soobin said as he silenced the other members.

President Bang was in the middle of the table, sitting by his both sides were Sejin and Slow Rabbit.

President Bang then started to speak.

"Earlier, I had a meeting with Namjoon and Jin."

"Some of you may be wondering what our meeting was about." President Bang said as the others listened carefully.

"There are three things that I want to address in this meeting."

"The first thing, is about our dear Tomorrow by Together." President Bang said as he looked at the boys.

The boys then started feeling nervous.

"Don't worry." Adora whispered to them as she calmed them down.

"Some of you may already know." President Bang said as he looked at Adora.

"And some of you will be hearing it here for the first time." President Bang continued as he looked at the rest of the BTS members.

"Our boys, are in the same situation with Jungkook." President Bang said as he looked at Jungkook.

"Woah?! Really?!" Jimin exclaimed, surprised.

Taehyung's eyes got wider upon hearing it.

"Ahh I knew it." Hoseok whispered.

The boys then started to feel sad, as they feel that their seniors will no longer be fond of them.

"The reason I am saying this now, is because we are in a dire situation."

"I guess we can say that you, knowing this, is of urgency."

"It will be because of the second reason for this meeting."

"We, have a traitor."

The room went silent as they were very surprised of the suddenness of the news.

"Wha-who?" Taehyung said, stuttering. 

"That is the problem, we don't know." Sejin said.

"Right now, only the people we have here are the people that we can surely trust." Namjoon said.

The room was then immediately filled with whispers as they started whispering among each other.

"Tae, what the hell?" Jimin whispered to Taehyung.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Taehyung responded.

"Soobin-hyung, what should we do?" Beomgyu asked Soobin.

"I don't know, wait." Soobin said as he leaned towards Adora and asked her.

"Ms. Adora, what is happening?" Soobin asked.

"I only just found about it earlier." Adora answered.

President Bang then continued speaking.

"We are not sure of the traitor's identity, but we assume it's one of the newer employees."

"Yes, it must be! We've known each other for years!" Jimin said.

"Yeah, the others won't betray us!" Taehyung then added.

"It was only recently that we started noticing it." President Bang continued.

"We found it weird that the past attacks were becoming more and more frequent."

"And we also found it even weirder, that those attacks coincidentally happens whenever you seven are supposed to be not present." President Bang said as he looked at BTS.

"Ohh? You're right. We weren't supposed to be back yet." Hoseok said.

"I remember the attack before it too. Everyone was out but me." Yoongi said.

"Yeah, because you said you wanted to sleep." Hoseok quickly replied as he laughed and lightly slapped Yoongi's shoulder.

"Or that one time when only I was left because I lost my ID." Namjoon added.

The other members then looked at each other as they finally start making sense of things.

"We were lucky our BTS happened to be present on those recent attacks." President Bang said.

"Without them, the next highest ranked hunters left here are just us three." Sejin said as he looked at Adora and Slow Rabbit.

"And our abilities aren't exactly the best for combat." Slow Rabbit continued.

"So in short, if we were attacked with an attack of that scale without even one of you, we'll get annihilated." Adora added.

"Our BTS' schedule is always posted. This was done so that everybody left here can prepare themselves for incoming attacks." President Bang continued.

"However, this seems to be a mistake as someone is obviously leaking this information outside." Namjoon said.

Everyone then went silent as they pondered the shocking things they learn.

"Finally, the last and most important reason for this meeting." President Bang said softly.

The boys looked as they see President Bang lose some of his composure.

It was as if, he was nervous.

"We, we received terrible news from Daegu." 

Beomgyu, Yoongi, and Taehyung then turned their heads quickly as they heard their hometown.

"What happened?!" Taehyung immediately asked.

"Please tell us Si-Hyuk nim!" Beomgyu asked as well.

"There was a sudden rise in the population of monsters."

"What?! That's impossible!" Yoongi exclaimed.

"I go there once every three days! I keep on thinning down their numbers!" Yoongi added.

"I know Yoongi." President Bang said.

"But didn't you find it weird, that despite the countless numbers of monsters you've killed, you always find new ones whenever you return there?" President Bang asked.

Yoongi was then silent as he started thinking that what President Bang was saying actually makes sense. Everytime he returns, there were still plenty of monsters every night.

President Bang then turned the monitor on as a picture flashed.

The boys then gasped at what they saw.

Each of them having different reactions.

"Him!" Jungkook exclaimed, angrily as he clutched his fists.

Jin quickly brushed Jungkook's back as he tried calming him down.

Hoseok simply stared in horror as he held his fist in his mouth.

Jimin held Taehyung's hand, while Taehyung clutched it tighter.

Yoongi slammed his fist on the desk as he stare at the picture angrily.

While Namjoon simply looked down at the table.

"Yeonjun-hyung, what's that?" Hueningkai then asked Yeonjun as he pointed on the screen.

"I don't know." Yeonjun whispered back.

"Is it a monster? It looks scary." Soobin said.

Confused of the figure they're seeing in the picture.

It looked like a human, and was wearing human clothes.

It didn't seem big or deformed either.

However, its skin looked different.

It looked blood-red.

Then finally, on its head protruded two giant horns.

Adora then spoke, with clear fear in her voice.

"It's him...that damned Demon."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting and reading!  
> What were your reactions of the sudden turn of events on this chapter?  
> Who do you think is the traitor?  
> Is it really just one of the newer employees?  
> Or is it someone we know?  
> What's happening in Daegu?  
> What will happen next?  
> Hmmmm


	8. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Waah, so that's the scariest one? Oh no." Soobin said as he covered his mouth, shaking.

"Don't worry Soobin-hyung, I'll bite it for you." Beomgyu said as he tried to comfort Soobin.

It worked, as Soobin chuckled a little bit.

"The way you said it isn't so reassuring." Soobin said as he lightly punched Beomgyu, to which Beomgyu laughs as he was happy that his plan to make Soobin laugh worked.

"Some of you are quite familiar with this being already, and I believe that you are well aware how much of a threat this creature is." President Bang resumed.

"But that isn't our only problem." 

The room was then filled with silence as everyone waited for President Bang's next words.

As they waited, on what else could possibly be the problem.

Hoping that things don't get worse.

Thinking that the presence of the demon already is the worst of the worst that could possibly happen.

"These pictures, were sent by Lee-Hyun." President Bang continued as he showed more pictures.

"Ahh? Lee-Hyun sunbaenim?" Beomgyu whispered.

"Ahh yes, I haven't told you about him right? But I guess you have a Lee-Hyun in your universe too?" Adora whispered back.

"Yes." The boys replied.

"In our universe, Lee-Hyun is our company's solo agent. I guess we can say that his role is a bit different from a hunter." Adora explained.

"His ability is called Stealth, it allows him to conceal his presence entirely. As well as any material object that he holds."

"That explains why he was able to take those photos unnoticed." Taehyun said.

"Yes." Adora replied.

"Unlike hunters, he doesn't really 'hunt' monsters. He is tasked with gathering information from around the country. For example, he sends us locations of troublesome monsters that the local police can't handle, then we send hunters on that location to deal with them." Adora continued.

"Ahh, so that's why our sunbaenims are often out?" Hueningkai politely asked.

"Yes." Adora replied.

"Are those... humans?" 

They then heard as Jimin suddenly raised a question.

They then looked at the picture to see what it was.

They saw as various unusual rock structures were scattered all around the city.

And on top of them, were cage-liked structures that were seemingly made out of rocks.

President Bang then zoomed in on the photo, to confirm that it was indeed humans that were inside them.

"And that's not all." President Bang said as he moved to the next photo.

It was a photo taken in the middle of the city, there was yet again, another cage-liked structure.

Only this time, it wasn't made out of rocks.

As weird as it was, it was seemingly made out of water.

It was as if the people inside was inside a gigantic sphere of water, a giant bubble.

And in front of it, was a person, sitting on a chair seemingly made out of water.

"Can't they just get out of it? I mean it's just water right?" Yeonjun asked.

"That must be a monster." Taehyun correctly assumed.

President Bang then showed them a video.

Everyone watched carefully as President Bang played it.

They then covered their ears as the sudden loud sound of rapid running water was heard.

They saw how the sphere of water kept on flowing and moving in circles at a great speed, circling the people inside.

The running water kept on circling with great force.

"Yeonjun-hyung, that answers your question." Taehyun said as he looked at Yeonjun.

"That's horrible, anybody get hit by that would instantly get torn into pieces." Jin mumbled to himself.

They then saw as suddenly, the Demon walked to the monster sitting in front of it and seemingly said something.

The next thing they saw was the monster making an opening on the water cage as the demon gets inside.

"Wha-what's he going to do?!" Jungkook angrily exclaimed at the sight of the demon entering.

They were then surprised as a loud boom was heard, followed by the running water turning red.

Everyone stayed silent, speechless. As they already knew, what had happened.

"That's horrible." Hoseok said softly.

While the others couldn't even muster a word.

Some staring wide-eyed and mouth opened, totally taken by surprise.

While some, stared with rage-filled eyes.

And just as they thought that the video was finally over, they saw as the demon walked out of the cage.

And behind him, were various monsters.

"What?!" Taehyung couldn't hold his words anymore and actually yelled.

"That can't be!" Jimin then followed.

The boys then stared at their seniors confusedly, still not sure of what just happened.

Except for Taehyun, who knew.

"The demon...it turned them into monsters. The people who were inside." Taehyun slowly explained.

"What?! Seriously?! It could do that?! Then those monsters?!" Beomgyu exclaimed, but couldn't finish his sentences at the shock.

At the shock that some of those monsters are actually innocent human beings. 

That some of those monsters might be someone he knows.

That some of those monsters might be someone he cares about.

Soobin could only cover his mouth as he slowly start tearing up, feeling really sorry for the people.

They then started to feel the room turning hot.

"Yoongi! Please calm down!" Hoseok exclaimed as he moved a bit away from Yoongi, starting to feel the extreme heat emanating from Yoongi.

"Ahh, I'm really sorry." Yoongi quickly apologized as he shuts his ability down.

"And what's even more worse." President Bang suddenly continued.

"Lee-Hyun confirmed that there are at least 10 threat level 5 monsters in Daegu."

"What?!" Adora exclaimed.

The boys were then surprised at Adora's sudden outburst.

"But sunbaenims can easily beat those monsters too right?" Beomgyu said as he thought back on what they've witnessed earlier.

Jungkook not even getting a scratch, and Namjoon easily stopping the monster.

They then looked at their seniors, expecting them to not be bothered by the news at all.

But contrary to their expectation, they worse worried faces instead.

"It's true that there are times that we can deal with those monsters alone." Namjoon said.

"But it all depends on the abilities of the monsters and ours. We may be strong, but we still have our weaknesses." Namjoon continued.

"The monster earlier, I was just lucky that his ability was a physical-based one. Physical-based attacks don't usually work on me because of my strong body." Jungkook said.

"Out of the seven of us, I'd say only Jungkook, Jin, Jimin and me could handle that monster." Namjoon added.

The boys were then surprised as they were so sure that any of their seniors can easily beat even higher leveled monsters.

"Hmm? What monster?" Jin asked.

"We encountered a level 5 earlier hyung, it was some bird man who can produce metallic hard feathers and use them to attack." Jungkook answered.

"Metallic feathers?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes hyung, and he can send it at quite some speed." Jungkook replied.

"I see, yeah no way I could beat something like that." Yoongi immediately said.

"Ahh, me too." Taehyung then added.

"Well, I'd definitely be dead." Hoseok added as well.

The boys then looked at each other even more confused.

"I guess this is the perfect time to explain our abilities to each other." Namjoon suggested as he looked at President Bang, who then nodded in approval.

"I think it would be better to say our weaknesses us well, that way we and the babies can cover each other." Jimin suggested.

"You're right, I'll start off." Namjoon said as he begun.

"My ability is Telekinesis, I can move things with my mind, I can also halt movements for some time. However, when I'm using my ability, I'm left with a lot of openings as I can't quickly shift my power to defend myself." Namjoon said.

"And that's why he's so hopeless without me. Hyayayaya" Jin said as he laughed.

"My ability is Barrier, I'm always paired up with Namjoon as our ability greatly complements each other. When he's using his attacks, I can simply set up a barrier for the two of us, then I can just sit down and have a tea as I watch our great leader Namjoon-ah, kaboom some monsters." Jin continued.

"Woah, so awesome!" Soobin said with a huge smile on his face, greatly impressed.

"I wish I had that ability instead!" Yeonjun excitedly said as he thought how convenient both of their abilities are. Way more convenient than his, he thought.

"Ahh, I guess we're next." Jimin shyly said.

"Ahh, my ability allows me to produce beautiful snow. I guess I got this ability because of my love for snow. I really love snow ever since I was a kid.." Jimin said but was interrupted by Taehyung tapping him.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't tell stories right now! Ahh going back!" Jimin continued, embarrassed.

"I can produce and manipulate snow, and my ability complements Taehyunggie's so well!" Jimin proudly said.

"My ability only allows me to manipulate ice, however I can't produce my own ice." Taehyung said.

"Basically, without Jiminie's ability, I can't use mine." Taehyung said as he looked at Jimin, which Jimin met with finger hearts.

"Ahh I see! That makes sense!" Beomgyu said.

"These two soulmates are basically our company's strongest duo." Namjoon said.

"Ahh Namjoon-hyung! You're embarrassing us!" Jimin shyly complained.

"It's true though." Hoseok interrupted.

"Yeah, sometimes we just ship these two somewhere then they come back eradicating the entire monster population in one city." Yoongi added as well.

Taehyung couldn't help but smile as they got sudden waves of compliments.

"Basically, those two are unstoppable when they're together." Adora said as she faced the boys.

"Well, I guess we're up next?" Hoseok cheerily said as he faced Yoongi.

"My ability allows me to produce and manipulate plants!" Hoseok proudly said as he made a flower sprout out of his hands.

"Waah! So pretty!" Soobin said as he clapped, marveling at the sight of the beautiful flower on Hoseok's palm.

"Wow, that's a cute flower!" Beomgyu said as he leaned in closer to look.

"That's all I can do. Small flowers." Hoseok then said emotionlessly.

They then looked at Hoseok with confusion, until Yoongi lightly smacked Hoseok on the back of his head.

"He's lying, he just doesn't want you to expect anything from him so he can't disappoint you guys." Yoongi said.

"But he's actually really reliable, I can't actually explain it in words, but I guess you'll just see." Yoongi added.

"Ahh!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"Anyway, my ability allows me to generate and manipulate fire." Yoongi explained.

"Ahh tell them of your awesome attacks!" Hoseok excitedly asked.

"Huh? I just burn them? What attacks?" Yoongi replied.

"Ahh whatever, he's just saving them up so he can impress you boys later on." Hoseok said.

"Anyway, my weakness if of course, water." Yoongi added.

"Ahh! And I'm weak to everything." Hoseok added as well.

The boys looked, not sure if Hoseok was serious or not.

"Let's just say that Hoseok-hyung is something like a support type." Jungkook interrupted.

"Ahh! Exactly!" Hoseok agreed, impressed that Jungkook found the right words.

The boys then nodded as they started understanding.

"Ahh, I guess that leaves me? Well you've already seen me fight." Jungkook said as he started.

"Ohh? Does Jungkookie have any weaknesses?" Jimin then curiously asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he has one." Taehyung added.

"Ahhh, our Golden Maknae JK!" Jin proudly cheered.

"Ahh, I'm not sure either." Jungkook embarrassedly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure he can beat the six of us even if we fight him altogether." Namjoon humbly said.

"Ahh hyung! You know that's not true! You're the strongest one here!" Jungkook replied, to which Namjoon laughed.

"I keep telling you guys, I'm not the strongest. I just happened to accidentally kill plenty of monsters that's why my kill count suddenly inflated." Namjoon said.

Jin then started laughing as he remembered something.

"There was one time the two of us were out making our rounds, he saw a monster lying down by the road. He stupidly approached it."

"Ahh hyung! I already told you, I thought it was human!" Namjoon interrupted.

"So as he stupidly approached it, of course it transformed then tried to attack him, out of surprise, he ended up sending a telekinetic wave which cut the monster in half then hit the building behind it."

"And guess what, that building was a monster den." Jin finished, followed by laughter.

"Ahh! There was also this one time that Namjoon-hyung tried telekinetically restraining some monsters who gave up, but he ended up exploding of them when one monster growled." Jimin added.

"Ahh I told you! I thought the monster was going to attack!" Namjoon said.

"There was also this time when we were out in a city overrun by monsters, Namjoon-hyung told us to avoid killing high level monsters and try to get intel first. But he ended up sinking the whole city to the ground along with all of the monsters when a monster took Jin-hyung by surprise." Jungkook added.

"Well..." Was the only word Namjoon could said as he remembered that time.

"Ahh I remember that, ahhh it still hurts." Jin said as he pretended to be in pain while he held his arm.

Namjoon then smiled at the unending goofiness and shenanigans of Jin.

The boys then looked at Soobin.

"Why? Why? What's wrong?" Soobin asked.

"Hmm, over-powered ability, check." Beomgyu said.

"Leader of the group, check." Yeongjun continued.

"Gets surprised easily, check." Taehyun added.

"Greatly takes care of his members, check!" Hueningkai finished as he went to hug Soobin.

Soobin laughed and smiled, surprised of the suddenness of it.

Everyone in the room then gave fond looks as they smiled as well.

"Ahh! I guess it's our turn?" Soobin said as he slowly broke away from Hueningkai's hug and stood.

"Ahh, my ability allows me control gravity." Soobin shyly said.

"I...I think my weakness is that I get surprised easily." He then added.

"I think we should just send Soobin in alone, then let him deal with everything." Hoseok jokingly suggested.

"Ahhh!" Soobin shyly said.

He then looked at Beomgyu and gestured that he's next.

"Ahh, I'm Choi Beomgyu. I can turn into a cat.. Ahh! A tiger! I think..." Beomgyu said, uncertain.

"Ahh, my weakness is..." Beomgyu said as he tried to remember more about his ability.

"Ahh! There could be times that I lose myself. I might attack even friends." Beomgyu said.

The others then nodded.

"I'm Taehyun, my ability is Mind Control. I can control monsters weaker than me, and I can help Soobin-hyung and Beomgyu control their abilities." Taehyun said.

"Ya Kang Taehyun, why do you refuse to call me Beomgyu-hyung?" Beomgyu whispered.

"My weakness is that if I get faced by a monster stronger than me, there's really nothing I could do." Taehyun continued as he ignored Beomgyu.

"I'm telling you, I'm in the hyung line, I've breathed far more air then you and Hueningkai, remember that!" Beomgyu said. to which Taehyun ignored once again.

"My name is Yeonjun, and my ability sucks. I can teleport like once then never again." Yeonjun said, annoyed by his ability.

The others then laughed at him, not mockingly, but at the innocence of Yeonjun.

"You're just not fully used to it yet, but trust me, once you get used to it. You'll find your ability very very very useful." Jin said as he gave Yeonjun a smile.

"Yeah Yeonjun-hyung!" Hueningkai said as he agreed.

"And you can actually run away using it." Soobin said, envious of Yeonjun's ability.

Beomgyu then laughed suddenly.

"Soobin-hyung, was that a pun?" Beomgyu asked.

"Run away, run away with me." Beomgyu sang as he moved his shoulders like their dance step.

"Ahh!" Soobin said as he laughed, realizing what Beomgyu meant.

"Ahh, these hyungs." Hueningkai sighed.

"Ohh?!" Beomgyu then exclaimed.

"You hear that Kang Taehyun?! He called me hyung!" Beomgyu proudly said to Taehyun, to which Taehyun just laughed at.

"Hueningkai, your turn." Taehyun then said as he called Hueningkai.

"Ahh! I'm Hueningkai, I haven't really tried my ability yet, but I think I can attack with my voice." Hueningkai said.

"And my weakness is my ability is only offensive, I don't have any means to protect myself." He then added, remembering the memories of them that was shown to them.

"Thank you." President Bang then said as he thanked everyone for explaining their abilities.

"We know it is already quite late, but we do not have to spare. Because tomorrow, we will start moving immediately." President Bang continue

"As you were explaining your abilities amongst each other, we already divided our team into two." 

"Huh? Divided?" Yeonjun asked, confused.

The boys then looked at each other, all confused.

They then listened as President Bang announced their names.

* * *

**Attack Team ( _Team Daegu_ )**

**Team Leader** : Namjoon

 **Vice Leader** : Yoongi

**Members:**

Jungkook

Jimin

Taehyung

Soobin

Beomgyu

Taehyun 

**Defence Team ( _Team Bighit_ )**

**Team Leader:** Seokjin

 **Vice Leader:** Hoseok

**Members:**

Bang

Adora

Sejin

Slow Rabbit

Hueningkai

Yeonjun

* * *

"Ohh? Me Vice Leader?" Hoseok shockingly said.

"Well I became Team Leader for some reason too." Jin said as he laughed.

"Ehh? Why not hyungs?" Jungkook said.

"Yeah, you two are really great!" Taehyung added.

"I'm sure you two will do good hyungs!" Jimin then cheerily said as well.

"Ahh oh no! Why am I on the attacking team!" Soobin said, afraid.

"How many times do I have to tell you Soobin-hyung, I'll protect you!" Beomgyu said as he hugged Soobin.

"Besides, I think it would be the best, so that even if you get surprised, you'll just devastate our enemies. Unlike here, you might sink our whole building down." Taehyun explained.

"Ahh, that actually makes sense." Yeonjun said.

"As much as we wanted to send everyone to Daegu, to ensure the rescue of everybody there, and to ensure the safety of you as well, we can't afford to leave the building unattended." President Bang suddenly said.

"There is a chance that there might be some enemies waiting to ambush us once our main force leaves, so we still need to be prepared." Sejin said.

Everybody then nodded in approval.

"Now then, Team Daegu will leave first thing in the morning, while Team Bighit will immediately prepare our defenses as well." President Bang said.

"Please take a good rest everyone, Namjoon, Seokjin, please come with me." President Bang then said as he dismissed everyone else.

Everyone then immediately left the room to return to their quarters.

"Ohh? What's wrong Soobin-hyung?" Beomgyu asked as he saw Soobin looking down.

"Ahh, I just remembered, sunbaenims now know that we aren't their juniors. That we're from another universe." Soobin answered.

"I just feel a little sad, I feel like they might grow a little distant." Soobin added.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" A familiar voice then interrupted them from behind.

They then looked to find Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Soobin then apologized, surprised.

Jimin gave them a fond smile as he walked towards them.

"You know, Jungkookie is just like you babies." Jimin said.

"Yeah, Jungkookie is still a baby." Hoseok said.

"Ahh! Not like that hyung!" Jimin exclaimed.

"I'm not a baby anymore hyung!" Jungkook then exclaimed as well.

"Ahh! Sorry sorry hehe" Hoseok apologized.

"I mean, he's just like you. He's from another universe." Jimin continued.

"Ahh! I totally forgot that!" Hoseok said as he laughed.

"Hmm, see? Hoseok-hyung didn't even remember." Jimin said as he continued.

"What I want to say is, just because you babies are from another universe, doesn't mean that you're not our babies anymore." 

"We wouldn't treat you any less, we wouldn't care for you any less. We still love you, we still care for you, with everything we have." Jimin said he gave them a fond smile.

"Yeah, Jiminie is right." Taehyung said as he came towards them.

"We'll make sure to protect you, with everything we got." Taehyung added.

"And Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung feels the same way as well." Jungkook said.

"So Soobin, don't ever think like that again okay?" Yoongi said from a distance.

"Ahh yes! I'm sorry!" Soobin happily said, almost crying.

"Ohh! Hueningkai yo! We're on the same team yeah!" Hoseok cheered as he remembered.

To which Hueningkai cheered as well.

"We look forward to working with you!" Jungkook excitedly said.

"If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask us." Yoongi added.

"Ahhhh, we should start resting now." Hoseok said as he yawned and looked at his watch.

"Goodnight babies!" Jimin said as he waved.

"Sleep well!" Hoseok said.

Taehyung simply gave them a wave, trying to act cool once again.

While Yoongi gave them a smile before walking back.

"Good night!" Jungkook then said as he followed his hyungs.

"Goodnight!" The boys all said as they waved their seniors goodbye.

"See? I told you." Another voice suddenly said.

"Ahh! Ms. Adora!" Soobin happily said.

"Well, at least now you heard it directly from them." Adora said as she smiled.

"Ahh thank you!" Soobin happily thanked Adora.

"Anyway, let's go to our quarters now. Aaand, spoiler alert. None of you will be sleeping." Adora said as she walked ahead of the boys.

"Ohh? Ahh! I'm already sleepy!" Beomgyu said as he complained.

"I think Ms. Adora will train us until we get good grasp of our abilities." Taehyun correctly assumed.

"Just kidding, we're all going to sleep. I need to sleep too." Adora then suddenly said.

The boys then looked at her, surprised.

She then smiled as she gestured them to follow.

As they finally reached their quarters, Adora asked them to lay down by their beds.

She came towards Soobin and placed her hand on Soobin's forehead as her eyes glowed.

Suddenly, Soobin fell asleep.

"Oh? What happened Ms. Adora?" Beomgyu asked.

"This is how you'll train." Adora responded.

"Waaah! Where am I?! Ms. Adora?! Beomgyu?! Yeonjun-hyung?! Everyone?!" Soobin said as he suddenly found himself in an unknown place.

"Don't worry Soobin, you're under my ability." Adora's voice was then heard by Soobin on his mind.

"Ahh! What should I do Ms. Adora?" Soobin asked.

"Right now, your physical body is asleep, I can't let you guys stay up all night. Your physical body will weaken." Adora explained.

"Each of you will be training as you sleep, I will link some of my memories of the previous monsters we've encountered. You will each need to defeat it." Adora continued.

Suddenly, Soobin appeared to be in the city, and various monsters suddenly appeared before him.

"Soobin, defeating these monsters will be an easy task for you. What is not easy, is you controlling your ability so that you don't accidentally harm your allies." Adora said as Soobin's members started to materialize beside him.

"Your task, is to exit this city. Without losing anybody." And after saying this, Adora went back to the real world.

"Your turn Beomgyu." Adora said as she asked Beomgyu to close his eyes as well.

Beomgyu then followed, and just like Soobin, he also fell asleep immediately as Adora placed her hand on Beomgyu's forehead.

And just like Soobin, he was transported in the middle of the city.

"Beomgyu, your ability is very strong. Once you turned into your tiger-state, your speed and power are matchless. However, your bloodlust as a tiger sometimes take control of you." Adora said as various monsters started materializing. Along with copies of various civilians.

"You will need to kill all of the monsters, without harming even one civilian." Adora explained.

Beomgyu simply gulped as he grew nervous.

Adora then did the same with Taehyun.

"Taehyun, I know you think that once you can't control your enemy, you can't do anything anymore." Adora said.

"But that is wrong." Adora said as various monsters started to appear before Taehyun.

Taehyun then looked at them, waiting for Adora's orders.

Suddenly, Taehyun saw as the familiar four-eyed monster materialized before him.

"These monsters are the monsters you've faced earlier. Your task, will be to defeat the level 5 monster, by controlling these other monsters." 

And just then, Taehyun saw as the familiar six-armed monster appeared, along with the giant snake monster.

"Hueningkai, are you ready?" Adora asked before she place her hand to Hueningkai's forehead.

"Yes!" Hueningkai replied.

And as soon as Adora touched his foreheard, he too fell asleep.

"Hueningkai, this will be your test." Adora said as Hueningkai found himself surrounded by monsters suddenly.

Hueningkai then screamed as he grew scared of the monsters around him.

"Your task will be to eliminate all of them. And everytime one of them touched you, you will go back from the start." Adora explained.

"That's impossible Ms. Adora! I can't do this!" Hueningkai said as he screamed.

"You can." Adora responded before finally leaving.

"Your turn." Adora said she came towards Yeonjun.

Yeonjun then immediately closed his eyes, fully prepared.

As soon as he woke up, he suddenly found himself floating, with nothing below him.

"Ahhh! What's this?!" Yeonjun yelled.

Suddenly, a flag appeared right above him.

"Yeonjun, this will be your test. You will need to learn how to use your ability consecutively." Adora said.

"Ahh! And how is this going to help me with that?!" Yeonjun yelled as he flailed around, afraid of the deep nothingness below him.

"With this." 

Suddenly, Yeonjun came falling down.

"You'll need to use your ability consecutively, until you finally reach back up." Adora said.

"Aaaaaaahhh!!" Yeonjun yelled as he continued falling down.

Adora then returned back in the real world.

She pulled a chair and placed it in front of the boys, as she watched over them.

"Sleep well, and fight well."

**Daegu**

"Ahh this is so boring." A woman said as she watched from atop a tall rock pillar.

"Can you please shut up Acantha? You've been complaining for hours." A man beside the woman then said.

"Can you blame me Bertram? We've been watching these humans for hours." Acantha said.

Suddenly, human screams were heard below.

"Ahh, it's the idiots. I guess they couldn't contain their hunger." Acantha said as she watched some monsters feast on some humans below.

"Should we stop them?" Bertram asked.

"Ahh, nevermind them. At least we'll have something to watch. At least, for a while." Acantha said.

They then saw as suddenly a fast jet of water went right through the head of one of the monsters, instantly destroying it.

"Ahh, of course. Charybdis will stop the fun immediately, of course. Of fucking course." Acantha said as she complained.

More water jets starting coming, hitting the heads of the monsters who attacked the humans they were guarding.

Each hitting their heads with precision.

And within seconds, there was silence.

The man then walked back, as he made another chair out of water, and sat on it.

"Why am I even with these imbeciles?"

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 8th Chapter of Our Summer! This chapter was a bit later than the usual as it was a longer chapter. Thank you for waiting!


	9. T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"AAAAAHHHH" Hueningkai screamed as various monsters started charging.

The monsters in front of him then disintegrated immediately after his scream.

"Ahh? That's right. I have my ability!" Hueningkai said as he remembered.

He then faced whichever direction a monster gets close to him, and screamed.

Disintegrating each monster that he faced.

Suddenly, he felt his heart sunk as he realized that there are multiple presences behind and beside him.

And sure enough, as Hueningkai turned around, there were plenty of monsters, already mere inches before him. One raised its claws, and moved in to attack.

Just as Hueningkai felt the monster's claws make contact with his skin, Hueningkai suddenly vanished.

After a few seconds, he reappeared. Still in the city, surrounded by monsters.

"Ohhh?" Hueningkai said as he touched the spot where the monster scratched him.

He was then surprised to see that he was not wounded, nor feel any pain at all.

"Ahh that's right, I'm only inside my mind." Hueningkai said.

He then looked around and see as the monsters started to move once again.

He tried doing the same once again, he let out loud screams on the direction the monsters are coming from.

And just like before, the monsters hit by his voice disintegrated as he hit them.

But once again, he felt various presences behind him and beside him.

He tried turning around faster, and he did.

He let out a scream which disintegrated the monsters behind him.

But just then, he felt something bite his neck from behind.

"AAAAHHH!"" Hueningkai yelled as he panicked.

But once again, he found himself back in the middle of the city. And unwounded once more.

"Aahhhh! How do I do this?! This is impossible!" Hueningkai said as he looked up and furrowed his hair.

The sound of flesh getting ripped apart, and bones cracking were heard inside the city.

"Ohh? This is easy!" Beomgyu said on his mind as he continued ripping monsters into shreds in his Tiger form.

Beomgyu was unstoppable, he continued destroying any monster that comes before him.

But suddenly, he started seeing his vision slowly turn into red.

"Ohh? What is this? What's going on?!" Beomgyu said as he grew worried, not seeing what's in front of him clearly.

A monster then walked in front of him and tried to attack him, Beomgyu successfully evaded it, and bit it right on its neck.

"This is bad! I can't see clearly!" Beomgyu said as he jumped on top of one of the buildings to take a little break. He then tried reverting back to his human form.

"Ahh! It worked!" Beomgyu exclaimed, surprised that he actually managed to turn back. His vision then started reverting back to normal as well.

But just then, he then saw as some of the monsters tried climbing the building he's on, while some started charging towards the civilians.

"Ahhh!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he immediately transformed back into his tiger form and came running down to rescue the civilians.

With his speed, he managed to kill the monsters before they reached the civilians.

"Thank you!" One of the civilians said.

Beomgyu smiled, but was unsure if his smile was visible on his tiger form.

He then started moving once again as he saw more monsters trying to attack the civilians.

He made it once again, and started killing the monsters.

"Ahhh! Not again!" Beomgyu exclaimed as his vision started to turn red once again.

But unlike before, he don't have any time to spare as there are plenty of monsters attacking the civilians.

If he rested, the monsters will be able to kill the civilians.

So he continued confronting them, biting them, and ripping them into shreds.

It felt endless, he felt that the number of the monsters are infinite.

He felt that he's killed hundreds already, and yet more kept on coming.

He continued ripping flesh, left and right.

Until finally, he stopped.

He looked around to see if the civilians are safe.

He was then surprised to find that nobody's there.

He walked a little, looking left and right. Searching for anyone.

Suddenly, he felt that he's still biting something.

"Must be one of those monsters I've killed." Beomgyu thought to himself as he spit it out.

He was then horrified, to find the thing that he spit.

It was an arm.

A human arm.

"Ahh, how do I do this?" Taehyun said as he looked at the monsters.

He watched as the four-eyed monster started flapping its wings.

"If you won't move, then I will." The monster said.

And as soon as it spoke, Taehyun felt multiple objects pierced his body.

"Ahhhh!" Taehyun screamed as he touched his body. Only to find himself well, and the four eyed monster back on the ground.

"Ahh, I see." Taehyun said as he immediately understood his situation.

He then wasted no time and tried controlling the six-armed monster.

Which surprised him, as it actually worked.

"Protect me." Taehyun ordered the monster. To which immediately obeyed and stood right in front of him.

He then saw as the four-eyed monster took flight once again.

And just like before, as soon as it flew, it sent its feathers once again.

The six-armed monster stood still in front of Taehyun as it took the barrage of feathers.

Taehyun then let out a sigh of relief as he thought he could breathe for a moment.

But just then, he saw as some feathers started going through the monster and hit right in front him, barely missing him.

"Oh no." Taehyun immediately thought to himself as he looked at the monster protecting him, now bloodied and barely alive, with multiple pierce wounds.

He then saw as the giant snake monster started moving, to attack him.

He didn't know what to do, whether he should order the six-armed monster to stop the giant snake monster, or to continue blocking the feathers.

Either way, he's in trouble.

"Ahh! Stop!" Taehyun exclaimed as the snake monster came closer.

Taehyun was then surprised to find it halted in its place. 

It stopped, just as he said.

"Ahh! I see!" Taehyun exclaimed in joy as he just learned something.

He then ordered the six-armed monster to stop blocking the feathers, to which it immediately did. It moved out of the way and let Taehyun get hit.

Taehyun was then sent back to the starting point after the feathers hit him.

"I get it now." Taehyun said as he smiled.

"Ahhh! What the hell!" Yeonjun yelled as he continued falling.

He then immediately tried teleporting to avoid falling.

It worked and he was sent back to the spot he was before, but he continued falling immediately once again.

"Ahhhh! Give me a break!" Yeonjun yelled at the frustration of falling once again.

"Teleport! Teleport!" Yeonjun frantically yelled as he started plummeting down.

"Ahhh! How do I make this work?!" Yeonjun yelled as his ability didn't allow him to teleport once again.

His frustration then started turning into sadness.

"Ahh, what a great hyung I am." Yeonjun said as he thought of his members.

"They are probably training right now too, and I'm pretty sure when we woke up, I'll be the only one who failed." Yeonjun said, hopeless.

He then shook his head as he started thinking.

"No way I'm going to let them down!" He proclaimed, as he tried using his ability once again.

But it didn't work.

"Ahhhh! What do I do?!" 

Suddenly he heard Adora's voice on his mind.

"Yeonjun, remember when Slow Rabbit used his ability." Adora said.

"Huh?" Yeonjun asked as he thought back to their encounter with Slow Rabbit.

"That's all I'm going to say, bye!" Adora then suddenly said as she left.

"Ahh! Wait! Wait!" Yeonjun frantically begged, but Adora already left.

"Slow Rabbit? What happened back then? What about it?" Yeonjun thought to himself as he continued falling.

"Slow..Rabbit? What is it? What do I need to remember? Ahhhh! This is hard!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Waaah, you're so lifelike!" Soobin said as he tapped the copy of Beomgyu.

"Of course Soobin-hyung!" The copy of Beomgyu suddenly spoke.

"Ahhh! You startled me!" Soobin yelled, which was immediately followed by Beomgyu's copy slamming down the ground.

"Ahhh! Oh no! No! I'm sorry!" Soobin frantically apologized as he looked at Beomgyu's copy lying down on the ground, crushed.

"Noooo!" Soobin cried as he started forming tears on his eyes.

But just then, a new copy of Beomgyu materialized.

"Beomgyu!" Soobin happily exclaimed as he went to hug the copy of Beomgyu.

"Ohh? What's wrong Soobin-hyung?" The copy of Beomgyu asked.

"Ahh! I'm just glad to see you!" Soobin said as he hugged Beomgyu.

"Wah, these copies. They are so lifelike, they even feel the same." Soobin said to himself as he hugged Beomgyu's copy.

"Soobin-hyung just crushed you when you startled him." Taehyun's copy casually said.

"Waahh! Seriously?! Ahhh! Soobin-hyung! How could you do that?!" Beomgyu's copy complained as he pouted.

"Ahhh I'm sorrryyy!" Soobin apologized as he wiped his tears.

He then looked at each of the copies of his members, then smiled.

"Ahh, thank you Ms. Adora." Soobin said as he looked at the sky.

"Ohhh?!" Adora exclaimed as he saw Soobin waking up.

"You're done already?!" Adora added.

"Hehehe yes." Soobin shyly said.

"I wasn't expecting that...to be so quick..." Adora said, totally surprised.

"Wassuuup!" Yeonjun suddenly exclaimed as he too sat back up.

"Ahh you startled me!" Soobin shouted.

Yeonjun then raised his hands to protect himself, expecting something flying towards him.

But to his surprise, there was nothing.

He then slowly placed his hands down as he looked at Soobin, fondly smiling at him.

"Wait, you're here...then you're done too?!" Yeonjun happily said as he ran towards Soobin to high five him.

"Yeaah!" Soobin happily said.

Adora then smiled upon noticing that despite being startled, Soobin didn't let his powers slip out.

"Soo, how did you do it?" Adora said as she smiled at Soobin.

"Ahh, I accidentally killed Beomgyu's copy...and I got really sad. I even cried." Soobin said.

"I really don't know what happened too, or how did I do it...but all I just kept on thinking was that I don't want to hurt them."

"And before I knew it, I found me, and all of my members, out of the city." Soobin said as he smiled.

"I see!" Adora said as he smiled, proud of Soobin.

"Me..." Yeonjun was about to speak when suddenly Taehyun sat up.

"Ohh? You're done too?" Adora asked Taehyun.

"Actually, I would've been the first one." Taehyun said.

"But I actually enjoyed playing with them, so it took me this long."

"Ahhh, seriously this kid." Yeonjun said.

"Thank you so much Ms. Adora, this really helped me." Taehyun told Adora.

"You're welcome Taehyun." Adora replied.

"So, how did you do it?" Adora then asked.

"Ahh, when I realized I can control multiple monsters, I used the level 3s and level 2s to distract the level 5 one. Then I asked the level 4s to collapse the buildings onto the level 5 one. The level 5 one that we faced was indeed strong, its offensive capabilities are really strong. But I realized, its body didn't look that strong. I think it only relies on its attacks. So, when he was busy attacking the various monsters attacking him, he didn't notice the buildings collapsing on him. And even if he noticed, he wouldn't have time to shift from offensive to defensive that quick. And so, the buildings crashed on him, and he was buried along with the lower level monsters. I then played with the two level 4s, before finally asking them to kill each other." Taehyun explained.

"Wait, you can control more than one?!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

Taehyun smiled.

"Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung, call me Taehyun-hyung." Taehyun ordered.

"Taehyun-hyung."

"Taehyun-hyung."

The two immediately said.

"Huh? What happened?" Soobin said as he felt that he suddenly spaced out.

"I feel weird." Yeonjun said as he rubbed his shoulders.

Taehyun simply laughed.

Suddenly, they heard Hueningkai's voice.

"Ahh! You're done too?!" 

They then looked to find Heuningkai slowly sitting back up.

"These boys...4 of them are done already..." Adora said in disbelief.

"Ahh Soobin-hyung! What was your task?" Hueningkai asked.

"Ahh, mine was making it out of the city with copies of you guys." Soobin answered.

"Probably without killing one of us." Taehyun added.

Soobin laughed shyly as he told Taehyun that he was correct.

"Woaah, what about you Taehyun-ssi?" Hueningkai then asked Taehyun.

"Mine was killing the level 5 monster we encountered earlier by using the other monsters." Taehyun answered.

"That seems difficult!" Hueningkai then said as he gasped.

"What about you Huening?" Soobin asked.

"Ya! Is no one gonna ask me?!" Yeonjun suddenly yelled.

They then looked at Yeonjun.

"Ahh I was surrounded by monsters, then my task was to defeat them all." Hueningkai answered.

"Ya! Don't ignore me!" Yeonjun complained.

Soobin, Hueningkai, and Taehyun then laughed, content of teasing their hyung.

"Okay~ Yeonjun-hyung, you can say your task..." Soobin said.

Yeonjun was about to start when Soobin suddenly added

"After Huening!" Followed by laughter.

Yeonjun then made a face as he stared daggers at Soobin, to which Soobin ran towards him with a hug.

"Ahh, as I was saying. I needed to defeat the monsters surrounding me. At first I was hopeless, because I thought I can only use my ability to attack!"

Hueningkai said, followed by actions. He gestured his hands in a circle, trying to replicate how he looked.

"So I was here, then all of these are monsters surrounding me." 

The other members and Adora then giggled, on how adorable Hueningkai looked when he's telling a story.

"I thought I was done for when everybody charged, but then I realized, I can use my ability in other ways!" Hueningkai happily said as he suddenly raised one of his hands.

"I screamed on the ground! Then I flew like this!" Hueningkai said.

"Ahh! I see!" Soobin said, finally getting what Hueningkai did.

"Ahh, since you were surrounded from all sides, you used your ability to dodge upwards?" Taehyun asked.

"Yeah!" Hueningkai proudly said.

"Then since they're all gathered, it was the perfect spot! I used my ability to attack them like this!" Hueningkai said as he slammed his hand down towards his other hand, pretending to be his attack.

The others were laughing at how funny it was, but were also amazed at the same time.

"Hmmm?" Soobin said as he suddenly remembered, Beomgyu.

He then looked at Beomgyu, to find him still asleep.

"Ohh? Beomgyu's the only one left?" Yeonjun asked as he looked at Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu's and Soobin's abilities are both extremely powerful abilities." Adora suddenly spoke.

"And of course, extremely powerful abilities doesn't come without drawbacks." 

"The two of them are the ones I was sure we'll be having great difficulties in training them."

"That's why I was really surprised to find Soobin the first one to finish."

Soobin shyly scratched the back of his head.

"The difference on them, is that in Soobin's case, the problem with him is not his ability. But himself. That he gets startled easily."

"So if Soobin manages to control that, there would be no more problem."

"In Beomgyu's case, it's the opposite. It's his ability that is the problem."

The others then listened carefully as Adora continued.

"Ahh how do I explain this." Adora thought, finding it really hard to explain.

"Ahh! I'll just show you! Everyone, touch Beomgyu." Adora said.

The others then went by Beomgyu one by one, and touched him.

Taehyun touched Beomgyu's arm.

Yeonjun touched Beomgyu's nose.

"Yeonjun-hyung, why on his nose?" Soobin said, laughing.

"I just thought it'd be funny." Yeonjun said as he laughed too.

"Ahh, I'll take his tummy then." Hueningkai said as he touched Beomgyu's tummy.

Soobin and Yeonjun then laughed when Hueningkai started rubbing it.

"Ahh, he's always like that on our bellies." Soobin said as he looked at the confused Adora.

"Ahh anyway, touch him too Soobin. It doesn't matter where anyway." Adora said as she touched Beomgyu's forehead.

Soobin then poked Beomgyu's cheek.

"Beomgyu have little dimples here." Soobin said as he poked it.

Suddenly Adora's eyes glowed.

They were then transported to where Beomgyu was.

They saw as Beomgyu, on his tiger form was killing monsters left and right.

"Waaah! So awesome! Beomgyu so strong!" Soobin cheered.

Suddenly, Beomgyu turned his head towards them with a glare.

"Ahh! That scared me!" Hueningkai exclaimed.

Suddenly, Beomgyu started charging towards them. Running at them at full speed.

"Ya! Beomgyu! What are you doing?!" Yeonjun yelled.

"Beomgyu! It's us!" Soobin yelled as well.

Taehyun looked at Adora, who simply nodded.

Just as Beomgyu was about to lunge, Taehyun used his ability.

"Beomgyu, turn back." Taehyun said.

And just then, Beomgyu's eyes reverted back to normal, and he reverted to his human form as well.

As soon as Beomgyu reverted back, Adora sent them back to the real world.

Everyone looked at Beomgyu, waiting for him to wake up.

Beomgyu slowly started opening eyes.

He then found everyone standing before him.

He slowly sat up, and hugged Soobin as he started crying.

"I failed! I'm sorry!" Beomgyu yelled as he cried.

"Ahh! That's okay! Don't cry!" Soobin said as he patted Beomgyu's back.

"Yeah! That's okay! Don't think much of it!" Yeonjun said as he comforted Beomgyu.

"Yeah hyung! Besides, Taehyun is with you! He can help you turn back!" Hueningkai said.

"Yeah, I'll help you. Don't worry, we'll help you. We're all in this together." Taehyun said as he patted Beomgyu as well.

Beomgyu was moved by his members' words, but still couldn't stop crying.

"I'm really sorry. I disappointed all of you." Beomgyu softly said.

"Aigoo! Don't talk like that! Besides, you're still really awesome!" Soobin said.

"Yeah hyung, you killed all those monsters easily!" Hueningkai added.

"Your ability will be a really huge help that's for sure." Taehyun said.

"I bet you can even take down those level 5 monsters!" Yeonjun cheerily said.

"Yeonjun is right." Adora suddenly said.

Everyone was then surprised.

"Your ability is really strong. Let's say that, you might even be as strong as Jungkook." Adora said.

"Ohh?! That's impossible!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

Adora then smiled.

"It's true, however, you can only just use it for a short period of time. So it's like, you can be as strong as Jungkook, for a few minutes." Adora explained.

"Listen Beomgyu, your ability is really strong. But you need to know when you'll use it. Okay? There's a reason your ability had extreme drawbacks, it's because it's extremely powerful. And don't forget that you're still a rookie, once you fully master it. Who knows? You might even be promoted to Purple Rank instantly." Adora added.

"Woaah, Really?!" Beomgyu asked, cheerful and hopeful.

Adora then nodded as she smiled.

"Woah, thank you so much Ms. Adora!" Beomgyu said.

"Waaah! Beomgyu so awesome!" Soobin happily said as he hugged Beomgyu again.

"Ya! I wish I had your ability instead! It's so awesome!" Yeonjun said.

"Yeah, I want that ability too!" Hueningkai said as well.

"Ahh Yeonjun-hyung, you can tell how your test went now." Soobin said as he suddenly remembered they haven't heard of Yeonjun's test yet.

"Ahh! I totally forgot that too!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Ahhh! Whatever! I learned to do this!" Yeonjun said.

He then suddenly started teleporting around the room, consecutively.

"Waaah! You can do that now?!" Soobin said as he gasped.

"Woaaah." Taehyun said as he followed Yeonjun around the room with his eyes.

Yeonjun then stopped and spoke.

"Basically, I can teleport a lot of times if I don't teleport that far." Yeonjun said, panting.

"Ahhh, so if you teleport for a shorter distance, you can teleport faster and more?" Taehyun said.

"Yeaah." Yeonjun said, still panting.

"That makes sense." Taehyun said.

"I'm glad you figured that one out." Adora told Yeonjun as she smiled.

"That's awesome Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu said.

"Yeah! I knew it, Yeonjun-hyung's ability is really awesome as well!" Hueningkai added.

Yeonjun then smiled shyly as he thanked them.

"Anyway, we still have a few hours left. You should use this time to rest some more. Remember, tomorrow will be your first big fight." Adora said as she looked at her watch.

Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Ohh? Who could that be?" Beomgyu wondered, on who might be knocking at this hour.

The boys then watched curiously as Adora went to open the door.

"Ohh? Slow Rabbit? What's wrong?" Adora asked as she opened the door, finding Slow Rabbit.

"President Bang wants to talk to us." Slow Rabbit said as he gave the boys a friendly wave, to which the boys returned.

Adora then looked at the boys and gestured them to have a rest as she went out.

"What is it about?" Adora asked as she walked with Slow Rabbit.

"I honestly don't know either. He just sent me a message, asking to get you as well." Slow Rabbit said as he showed his phone to Adora.

After minutes of walking, they finally arrived at President Bang's office.

They knocked, and suddenly the door opened on its own.

They then went inside to find Namjoon and Seokjin there as well.

"We found out who the traitor is." 

**Daegu**

"Jocasta, call everyone." A man sitting by a long table asked.

"Even Acantha?" The woman asked.

"Everyone." The man responded.

"Tsk, I hate that whiny loud mouth." The woman complained as she stood.

"You're just jealous because she's prettier than you. HAHAHAHA" Another man said.

"Shut up Farris!" The woman said as she suddenly appeared in front of the man with great speed, choking him immediately.

"Hot headed as always, Jocasta." Farris answered with a smile.

"Wooow, what do we have here?! Are we finally allowed to kill each other?!" A man exclaimed as he entered the room.

Jocasta shot him a glare as she released her grip of Farris' neck.

"You're lucky we're not allowed to kill each other, yet." Jocasta said.

"But trust me, once this is over, I'll kill you first." Jocasta added before she left.

"Awww, so we're still not allowed to kill each other then?" The man said, disappointed.

"Shut up and take your seat Illan." The man who ordered Jocasta said.

"Ahh, as stern as always Ladon." Illan said as he took his seat.

Another man then entered. 

He surveyed the room as he looked at the empty seats.

"Acantha and Bertram are on guard, along with Charybdis, Jocasta just left to fetch them. So only Duke and Essie are not here. Where are they?" The man asked.

"Galen is not here too Konstantin." Farris said as he held his neck.

"Oh, you're right." Konstantin said as he took his seat.

"Duke, Essie, and Galen are already on their way to the enemy base." Ladon said.

"Ohh? Already?" Farris asked, surprised.

"Hadrian already contacted us, everything is going as expected." 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 9th Chapter of Our Summer! Please look forward to the next chapter, as the Battle for Daegu and Attack on Bighit finally starts! See you next chapter!


	10. F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Soobin-hyung, Soobin-hyung. Wake up." 

"Hmmm?" Soobin replied as he slowly opened his eyes.

And as he did, he saw familiar faces staring down at him.

"It's time Soobinie. You're the last one up." Yeonjun said as he smiled down Soobin.

"Ahh! I'm sorry." Soobin apologized as he immediately sat.

As Soobin sat, he saw as his members stared at him. As if they were waiting for something.

"Why? What's wrong? Is something on my face?" Soobin asked as he touched his face.

Everyone then laughed at the innocence of their leader.

"Ya Soobinie, we're about to fight human-killing man-eaters. Aren't you even going to give a message as the leader or something?"

Yeonjun said as he laughed.

"Yeah Soobin-hyung, shouldn't you say something like _Fighting_! or _Come back safe_!" Hueningkai added.

"Or ask us to fight well and do good." Taehyun said.

"Or something like _I love of all of you._ _don't you dare die!_ " Beomgyu added as well.

Soobin then looked at them, then he smiled.

"Why? I don't need to tell you guys to come back safe, fight well, or do good." Soobin said, which the members then looked at him with confusion.

"Because I know you'll come back safe. I know you'll fight well. And I know you'll do good." 

"I don't need to say _I love all of you, don't you dare die!_ either, because I know you already know that." Soobin then added as he imitated how Beomgyu said it.

The others then looked at him, then they smiled.

"Aigoo, this leader." Yeonjun said as he came towards Soobin and gave him a hug.

"I guess that speech works too." Taehyun said as he came towards the two to hug them.

"Ahh, I don't know what to say. I just want to hug you guys." Hueningkai said as he went to hug them.

"Purple-hair! Red-hair! Neon-hair! Fighting!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he ran towards his members and hugged them.

"Aish, you're still not over our hairs?" Yeonjun said.

"Yeah, he takes like literally every opportunity he gets to say our hair colors." Soobin added.

"Purple-haaaaaair!" 

Suddenly, they heard as Adora spoke through the door.

"Since you're all so loud already, I'm guessing you're up. Let's go."

The boys then looked at each other as they all exclaimed.

"Tomorrow by Together! Fighting!"

"Ohh? You're here." A familiar voice said as they arrived outside.

"Ahh, Namjoon." Adora said as he looked at Namjoon. Standing along with his members.

"Ahh! The babies!" Jimin cheerily said as he waved at the boys, to which the boys politely and happily waved as well.

"Are we all here?" President Bang suddenly said as he arrived with Sejin.

Namjoon then surveyed the area , before answering "Yes."

"Please go to your respective teams now." Sejin said, to which everybody followed immediately.

Everybody stood in their respective lines as President Bang gave out a few words.

"I won't say much, all I'll say is that I have faith in all of you. Let's go."

"Woah, that was quick." Hoseok said as he looked at his members, surprised.

"Well, we are in a rush." Yoongi said as he started walking.

"Besides, it was a good one. Didn't need to be long." Taehyung said as he started walking as well.

"Ahh, still trying to act cool Tae Tae?" Jimin teased Taehyung as he followed.

"Jin-hyung, I leave the rest to you." Namjoon said as he waved Jin goodbye.

"Try not to sink the city." Jin said, followed by his window wiping laughter, which immediately made Namjoon smile.

"Jin-hyung, Hobi-hyung, please take care!" Jungkook said as he started walking to Namjoon and others as well.

"You take care!" Hoseok said as he waved.

"Try not to sink the city!" Jin told Jungkook.

"Ya, why do you keep on telling them that?" Hoseok asked.

"Trust me, those two have a higher chance of sinking the city than the monsters." Jin said as he laughed.

And just then, Soobin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun walked past them.

"Make that three I guess." Jin said as he looked at Soobin.

"Ya! Soobin-ah!" Jin suddenly called Soobin, which immediately made Soobin flustered.

"Try not to sink the city, okay?!" Jin yelled.

To which Soobin and the others laughed as they waved goodbye as well.

"Are you ready?" Namjoon asked everyone, to which they all responded with a nod.

In a few seconds, they started levitating.

And in a few more moments, they started moving.

Everyone below looked, as they slowly flew farther and farther out of sight. Until finally, they're gone.

"Ahh, shall we start?" Jin asked as he looked at President Bang.

To which President Bang nodded.

Jin then pointed two of his fingers towards someone.

And suddenly, that person became enclosed with a barrier.

Hueningkai, and Yeonjun then looked at everyone in confusion. Not understanding what's going on.

Yeonjun immediately looked at Adora to ask, but Adora immediately gestured him to stay quiet.

"What's the meaning of this? Jin?" 

"Ahh, you can stop acting now, Sejin-impostor." Jin mockingly replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sejin asked in confusion.

"President Bang? What is the meaning of this?" Sejin then turned towards President Bang as he asked. Surprised on Jin's sudden attack.

"We're not that stupid, monster." President Bang said as he walked towards the barrier.

"I don't get what you're saying." Sejin replied.

President Bang then looked at Jin, and nodded once again.

Everyone then looked at Jin, anticipating what Jin would do.

But suddenly, they heard as various loud bangs started hitting the barrier from the inside.

"Tsk, this is stupid." Sejin said as he punched the barrier, which was not budging.

"You really are an impostor, everyone knows that Jin-hyung's barriers are unbreakable." Hoseok said as he teased "Sejin."

Suddenly, Sejin's arm started transforming. It started becoming plated with what seems like metal.

"Manager Sejin's hand? What is that?" Yeonjun asked in confusion.

Adora then groaned as she watched "Sejin" hitting the barrier once more.

But this time, it started cracking.

"Wha- Ms. Adora! Isn't Jin-sunbaenim's barrier supposed to be unbreakable?!" Hueningkai asked as he panicked at the sight of the barrier breaking.

"It's a level 5" President Bang suddenly said.

The boys looked at Adora, who just continued watching.

"Where is Sejin?" President Bang asked softly.

Laughter were then heard as "Sejin" started transforming.

They saw as "Sejin" turned into a young looking man. Still wearing Sejin's clothes.

It seemed like a normal human, but its skin was pale. Very pale.

it then pulled out something from its pocket.

"Eyeglasses?" Hoseok mumbled as he saw the monster took out a pair of eyeglasses and placed it on its eyes.

"Ahh, much better." The monster said.

"Now I can see your faces clearly as I massacre all of you."

"Hey, what's your name, monster?" Jin suddenly asked.

The monster then stared directly at Jin's eyes as it spoke.

"I don't think that matters human." The monster answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Jin answered.

The monster then started laughing as it mocked Jin.

"What even is your plan? Confine me here until your strong guys comes back?" 

"You can't do anything!" 

Suddenly the barrier started shrinking.

"What?!" The monster exclaimed, totally surprised by the barrier suddenly shrinking.

The monster then transformed his arms into metal once more as he tried stopping the barrier from shrinking.

"What's this?!" The monster exclaimed as he suddenly found the barrier much stronger and not budging at all.

He then looked at Jin to find him now raising four fingers.

"My barriers strength and thickness depends on how many fingers I raised." Jin calmly explained.

"You're stupid to think that Jin-hyung's ability isn't deadly. To be honest it's one of the scariest. Wah, it's scary getting slowly crushed to death you know." Hoseok said as he placed his fist on his mouth.

The barrier then continued shrinking and shrinking, they heard as the monster screamed in pain, along with the sound of metal bending, followed by its bones cracking.

And with one final snapping sound, there was silence.

The barrier was now at the size of a ball.

And inside it, were nothing but red.

The boys were speechless at what they've witnessed.

They were both horrified and amazed at the same time.

"What just happened?" Yeonjun asked,

Finally, Adora spoke.

"Last night, when President Bang called for us, we had a meeting."

"Namjoon explained everything."

"We didn't want to believe it either."

"But apparently, a monster took Sejin's place."

"We don't know for how long, and to be honest. We weren't so sure."

"Until today." Adora said as she looked at the small cube.

Suddenly, everyone noticed as it started becoming dark all of sudden.

Everyone looked up to find dark clouds.

"Inside!" President Bang yelled as he realized what those clouds are.

And just then, they saw as various figures started emerging from the dark clouds.

"Hoseok! Now!" President Bang yelled as he ran.

Hoseok then nodded as he watched everyone ran.

As he ran, Yeonjun looked back to see what Hoseok was doing.

Hoseok slowly knelt to the ground, and touched it.

The earth then shook as various gigantic plants started emerging from the ground.

Gigantic, living plants of various appearances.

"Wooah." Yeonjun gasped in awe.

Hoseok then scrammed after he used his ability.

"Ahh! This is scary! There are monsters on the clouds! Hurry Yeonjun-ah! Let's go!" Hoseok yelled as he ran.

The doors then shut as everyone made it in.

Jin then used his ability once again, this time to place a gigantic barrier around the building.

"Waah, we're safe." Hueningkai said as he watched the barrier started forming, not to mention the gigantic living plants outside.

They then saw as various monsters started dropping from the sky.

"I didn't expect them to attack this soon." President Bang said as he watched the monsters immediately started charging.

Everyone then watched as the gigantic plants started counterattacking.

Various vines sprouted and restrained some monsters.

Some vines then pierced the restrained monsters, while some tore the monsters into pieces.

"Waah, that's awesome!" Hueningkai said as he saw the monsters dying quickly.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard.

They then saw to find a bear-like monster started charging.

It effortlessly tore the vines coming towards it.

"Ms. Adora, what is that?" Yeonjun asked, concerned.

"A level 4, but don't worry." Adora replied as he assured Yeonjun.

They then looked back to see that the bear-like monster was now lying down on the ground, bloodied.

Impaled by countless thorns.

Various monsters came charging. But all of them continued falling one by one as various thorns got shot right through them at extreme speeds.

"Ohh?! That plant shoots thorns!" Hueningkai said as he pointed on one of the giant plants still shooting thorns from its body towards the attacking monsters.

"Those plants are strong." Slow Rabbit suddenly said.

"Ahh! Mr. Slow Rabbit!" Hueningkai greeted.

"Are you done preparing?" Adora then asked.

"Yes." Slow Rabbit replied.

And suddenly, they saw as various giants started emerging from the ground outside.

The monsters then halted their charge as they looked at the giants.

Some stepped back, terrified and hopeless at the sudden appearance of the giants.

"They're already getting overwhelmed by Hoseok's plants, they can also see the barrier surrounding us, now, with the sight of these giants, they'll feel even more hopeless. I hope." Slow Rabbit said.

"Ahh! So we're like scaring them away?" Hueningkai asked.

"Correct." Adora answered.

"Ahh! It's working!" Hueningkai then exclaimed as he saw the monsters running away.

Slow Rabbit then let out a sigh of relief.

"I can maintain them longer if they're not moving." Slow Rabbit said, talking about the giants he produced with his ability.

"Ohh? How about you Hoseok-sunbaenim? Are you okay?" Hueningkai asked Hoseok, concerned of him using his ability too much.

"Ahh! It's okay! Once I've summoned the plants, they're on their own. They kinda have their own life." Hoseok explained.

"Ahh, I wish my barrier was like that." Jin said.

**Outside Bighit**

"Those humans, they actually managed to kill Hadrian." A woman said as she emerged from the dark clouds.

"He's weak, the only reason he was useful was because of his replication." A man who emerged from the dark clouds replied.

"But you can't deny, those humans are actually formidable." The woman said.

"Hoho, what's this? Essie, the Lady of Darkness, afraid of humans?" The man asked.

"Very funny Galen, very funny." Essie replied.

"Ahh, look at those morons. Running away." Galen then said as he watched the monsters running away from the building.

"Let them, let the humans think they've succeeded." Essie said as she looked at the building.

**Daegu**

"Ahh, we're finally here." Jungkook said as he started seeing Daegu.

"Ohh? Are those?" Taehyung asked as he pointed at the entrance of the city.

They saw as various armed men started waving at them. Beside them are various armored vehicles.

Trucks, police cars, and tanks.

Namjoon slowly made them descend as they went towards the armed men.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Namjoon said as he went towards them.

"We know that you guys at Bighit are strong, and that you'll fight for us. But we can't just sit back and watch you fight for us. We want to fight for our home as well." The man replied.

Namjoon was going to reply, but was cut off by the man.

"Yes, we know that the enemies are strong. We know that most of us would probably die. But we're soldiers, fighting for our home. Please don't take our right to fight away from us. Please, let us die as soldiers. Not as cowards." 

Namjoon really wanted to send all of them away, to protect them.

But he knew, that he couldn't trample on their determination. On their will.

"Fine, we'll take on the higher level monsters, while you take the lower level ones." Namjoon said as he started levitating back to the others, to which the man simply smiled back at him.

"Namjoon-hyung! Are they leaving?" Jungkook asked as he ran towards Namjoon.

"No." Namjoon replied as he landed.

"Huh? But it's dangerous!" Jimin exclaimed.

Namjoon was about to answer when he suddenly saw what looked like smoke slowly coming towards them.

"What's that? Is that smoke?" Namjoon said as he pointed at the sky behind them.

Everyone then looked as the weird smoke started coming closer.

"Ahh! There's someone!" Beomgyu suddenly exclaimed as he pointed towards a figure.

As the smoke came closer, they started to see it more clearly.

They then heard as buzzing sounds, accompanied by the noise of flapping wings filled the area.

It was then that they realized, it wasn't smoke.

"Namjoon-hyung! Are those bees?!" Jungkook asked as he looked at the swarm.

There were hundreds of unusual bee-liked creatures, each looking almost as big as the same size of a young human child.

"Waah! Those are scary looking bees!" Soobin exclaimed as he looked at them.

"Ahh! I'll protect you Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he walked in front of Soobin.

They then heard as the ground started to rumble on the other side, from what seems to be footsteps.

Lots of it.

And sure enough, they saw as hundreds of monsters came charging towards the direction of the armed men.

The armed men then immediately started firing. Shooting down plenty of monsters immediately.

It wasn't long until bigger and stronger monsters started appearing.

"Those are level 3s!" Jimin exclaimed, worried.

They saw as the armed men fired their tanks on the monsters, which seemingly worked as it blew everything it hit.

"Waah! They're doing good!" Soobin cheered as he saw the monsters falling quickly. even the level 3 ones.

But this hope was shortlived, as suddenly the tanks and weapons of the armed started floating.

"What?! What's going on?!" 

The armed men looked around in confusion as they suddenly found themselves without any means to fight.

They then looked to find a man on the ground in front of them raising his hands up. Seemingly the one who made their weapons float.

"Tsk, they've already made a move." Namjoon said as he watched.

"They?" Taehyun asked.

"The level 5s." Taehyung swiftly replied.

Without any means to fight, the armed men were hopeless as the mosters started charging once more.

"Oh no, let's go! Hurry!" Namjoon yelled.

Everyone then started moving immediately.

Jimin immediately used his ability to erect a giant wall of snow, which separated the armed men from the monsters.

It worked as it blocked the monsters, but the monsters proved resilient, as they started trying to climb the walls immediately.

Taehyung walked towards Jimin and stood beside him as he snapped his fingers.

Making various ice spikes emerge from the walls. Impaling the climbing monsters.

Plenty of monsters fell as they died from getting impaled.

But due to the sheer numbers of the monsters, some of them managed to make their way around the wall.

Jungkook immediately jumped towards on one side as he killed any monster that managed to break through.

Namjoon then telekinetically stopped the monsters making their way on the other side.

"Ahh! Soobin-hyung! What should we do?!" Beomgyu asked, wanting to help, but not sure how.

"Ahh! I don't know!" Soobin answered as he started getting overwhelmed, that they just arrived and yet they are now already in trouble.

"Jimin-sunbaenim and Taehyung sunbaenim can handle the monsters climbing above, Jungkook-sunbaenim handles the ones on the left, while Namjoon-sunbaenim handles the one on the right. Right now, there's nothing we can really do." Taehyun said as he explained their situation.

They were then surprised as they suddenly heard cannon fire, followed by the wall collapsing..

"What?!" Jimin exclaimed at the shock of seeing the wall of snow crumble.

They then saw as from the other side, smoke emitted from one of the tanks of the armed men.

"Is he controlling them?!" Jungkook exclaimed as he saw the tanks now all facing towards them, despite still floating.

The man they saw before then smiled, which was immediately followed by the loud sound of the tanks firing.

However, Namjoon immediately flew in front of them and halted the cannon fire.

"Ohh?" The man from the other side exclaimed, surprised that his attack got stopped.

"Thanks for the gift, here, But we don't like them. So we're sending them back!" Namjoon yelled as he sent the cannon balls towards the monsters.

They then saw as the cannon fire started hitting the monsters.

Decimating them as the cannon balls exploded.

Namjoon looked at the level 5 monster, to find him shielding himself with a tank as he slowly walked backwards.

"I won't let you!" Namjoon yelled as he flew to chase the level 5 monster, knowing all too well that a monster like that would cause them huge trouble.

But suddenly, he felt immense bloodlust behind him.

He then looked back, and up, right towards the direction he feels the bloodlust is coming from. Towards the direction of the swarm.

He then found a woman, looking down at him, smiling.

The woman looked normal like a normal person as well, but she had very obvious bee-like wings on her back, along with a giant stinger on her behind.

She then smirked at Namjoon as she motioned her hand forward.

Sending the swarm towards them.

Namjoon then looked back at the direction of the monster who controlled the tanks, contemplating whether he should chase after it, or fight off the swarm.

He looked around and saw as Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook were busy holding off the surviving monsters who immediately started attacking once again.

He looked at Soobin, Taehyun, and Beomgyu who were all watching their seniors fight, preparing themselves to help whenever they can.

"Damn it." Namjoon said as he was about to move in to stop the swarm, when he suddenly heard someone spoke.

"Go chase him."

Namjoon then turned to find who it was, it was Yoongi.

"I said go." Yoongi repeated as he walked in between Namjoon and the incoming swarm, before smiling.

"Burn."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 10th Chapter of Our Summer! Both the Battle for Daegu and the Attack on Bighit have finally started, please look forward to the next chapters!


	11. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Burn."

As soon as Yoongi said that word, he slowly raised one of his hands and faced his palm towards the incoming swarm.

The swarm continued its charge, when suddenly blazing fire appeared out of Yoongi's palm and incinerated them.

The battlefield suddenly grew lighter as the raging fire coming out of Yoongi's palm lightened the place.

Everyone couldn't help but look, even the monsters and the armed men.

"Waaah, that's so awesome." Soobin said as he watched the bee-like monsters drop one by one as Yoongi torched them.

"Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu called as he tugged Soobin's arm.

"Hmm? What is it?" Soobin asked.

"Bultaoreune...Fireeee!" Beomgyu sang as he danced.

"Ahhh!" Soobin exclaimed as he realized what Beomgyu was doing, he then laughed immediately.

"Thank you!" They suddenly heard Namjoon's voice, yelling towards Yoongi as Namjoon gave chase.

They then watched as Namjoon levitated past the monster mob which Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook were holding back.

Yoongi didn't respond and just continued torching the countless monsters still swarming them.

"You army guys, I understand your determination. I guess this is what we call the pride of men. But please, leave for now. Stay back, wait till we deal with these." Yoongi said as he continued torching the swarm.

The army started looking at each other, not sure what to do. Still wanting to help, even at the cost of their lives.

"I know you want to help, but right now you're not helping at all." Taehyun suddenly spoke.

The army then looked at Taehyun, confused.

"Hey Taehyun, that's quite rude." Beomgyu whispered.

"It would be very difficult to defend you and fight the monsters at the same time." Taehyun continued.

Someone was about to speak, but Taehyun cut him off immediately.

"I know you'll say you don't want us to defend you. But of course we still will. Do you seriously expect to watch you die in front of us?" Taehyun continued as the men started looking down one by one, getting Taehyun's point.

"Besides, you'll be of far more help alive than dead." Taehyun continued.

"Once we've rescued the people, some of them might be injured. Some of them might be too weak to move, and we can't help all of them. There are very few of us."

"We'll need you to help them."

"I'm sorry, we understand. You have a point. We are very sorry." The leader of the armed men said.

Taehyun simply smiled at them, as the leader of the armed men ordered his men to stand back.

As they retreat, they carefully watched the swarm still coming at Yoongi, not noticing them at all. Or, not caring at them at all.

"Tsk, how many of them are there?" Yoongi complained as he feel that no matter how many monsters he torched, they still kept coming.

Suddenly, the attack of the swarm stopped.

Yoongi then stopped his attack as well, to look above. At the woman who was seemingly leading it.

Soobin and the others then looked at the direction of the woman as well.

But they were surprised to notice, that the swarm surrounding the woman didn't seem to decrease, on the contrary it seems to have doubled.

The woman who was still smiling down at them then spoke.

"You, fire boy." The woman said as it looked at Yoongi.

"What bee girl?" Yoongi snarkily replied.

The woman then laughed.

"Bee girl? Ahh, so I guess I'm still young and pretty after all." The woman said.

Yoongi was then surprised that the woman took his words as a compliment. 

"You, you're one of the seven aren't you?" The woman then said.

"Yeah, what if I am?" Yoongi replied.

"You see, you seven are indeed strong. Very strong." The woman said as she looked at her fingernails.

"But it doesn't matter. You're all going to die." 

"I am Jocasta, one of Lord Dormarch's 12 Apostles." The woman said as she cracked her neck.

"12?" Yoongi thought to himself as he observed the monster.

But suddenly, he found the monster right in front of him, as he felt a powerful kick on his stomach. Sending him crashing towards a building.

"What?!" Soobin exclaimed as he suddenly heard something crash on the building beside them.

"What happened?" Taehyun asked as he looked at the building, waiting for any movement.

Beomgyu started walking towards it, ready to transform as soon as something come out.

"Ohh?" Beomgyu said in surprise as it was not monster that he found. It was Yoongi.

"Tsk." Yoongi groaned as he slowly stood.

"That monster is strong." Yoongi said as he looked at Jocasta, now back on the sky. Looking down at them once again.

"What happened sunbaenim?" Beomgyu asked, confused on why Yoongi was suddenly there.

"That monster, it hit me." Yoongi replied.

"What?! When?! We didn't see it!" Beomgyu exclaimed, as everything happened way too quickly.

"Suga-hyung!" A voice was suddenly heard as someone came running towards them.

"I'm okay Jungkook." Yoongi replied as he panted the dirt around him.

Jungkook then looked at the woman above, as he too felt the immense blood lust coming out of her.

"Where is Jimin? I think his ability would work well with this monster." Yoongi said as he looked for Jimin, thinking that Jimin's snow would work well for a flying enemy.

"Jimin-hyung!" Jungkook immediately called Jimin, who along with Taehyung, was just finishing up the rest of the monsters.

"Woah, that was awesome." Beomgyu said in amazement as he saw that all of the remaining monsters were all now frozen.

Jimin then started yelling back "What?!" as he started running back to them.

When suddenly, a huge wall of rock appeared from the ground and cut him off.

"What the?!" Jungkook yelled at the surprise of a huge wall of rock suddenly appearing before them.

"What is this?!" Jimin said as he looked at the wall of rock.

"Doesn't matter, let's just freeze and shatter it." Taehyung said as he asked Jimin to prepare.

But suddenly. they found the ground before them slowly turn into mud.

"What? What's going on?" Taehyung said as he stepped back a little, gesturing Jimin to step back as well. Unsure of what to expect.

They then watched as out of the mud, two figures started emerging.

"Ahh, finally. fun humans." One of the figures said.

"Acantha, I hope you don't do anything stupid." The other one said.

Jimin and Taehyung then watched as the two figures come into full view.

One looked like a young woman with short hair, wearing what appears to be a long brown dress. 

The other one looked like a young man with fair build, wearing what appears to be a simple brown polo shirt and simple brown pants.

"Wah, are they really monsters?" Jimin asked Taehyung, as the two seemed really normal.

"They are, they can't be humans. See how they literally appeared out of the ground." Taehyung replied.

"But what if they're like us?" Jimin whispered.

"Hey, are you two monsters?" Taehyung then yelled, asking the two.

"Of course."

"Yes." 

The two immediately replied.

"Ahh I guess they are then." Jimin said.

"What's going on?" Jungkook said as he ran towards the wall to break it.

"Wait! Jungkook!" Yoongi immediately stopped Jungkook.

When Jungkook suddenly stopped.

But not from Yoongi's words.

"What..is...this..." Jungkook slowly said as he started turning around.

"Huh? What's wrong Jungkook?" Yoongi asked as he looked at Jungkook move weirdly.

"Took you long enough Illan." Jocasta then said as she looked at a building, wherein someone started coming out.

The man immediately laughed as he came out.

"AHAHAHAHA, I was hoping these humans would kill you first. But alas, that grumpy Ladon will kill me if these humans managed to reach the center."

The man said as he came into full view, the man was wearing a very formal set of clothes, but with a very informal choice of colors.

The man was wearing a bright red set of suit, paired with bright red slacks.

"Ya! Don't you know fashion?!" Beomgyu yelled, annoyed at the eyesore that the man was wearing.

The man simply laughed as he raised his hands, which appeared to look like that of a puppeteer's.

It was as if he was holding a puppet with invisible strings.

And as the man started moving his fingers, Jungkook started moving as well.

"What's going on?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Oh no." Taehyun immediately said as he realized their situation.

"AHAHAHAHAHA I am Illan! Remember my name! I'm the man who'll kill all of you!" The man said as it laughed maniacally.

"Tsk" Yoongi groaned as he sent his flames above Jungkook.

"Ohh? Quite smart." Jocasta said as she watched Yoongi.

"Oh no!" Illan yelled.

"What? I can move again!" Jungkook said as he felt control of his body once again.

He was about to walk back to the others when Illan suddenly burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA Just kidding!" Illan said as he moved his fingers once again, completely taking control of Jungkook once again.

"What?!" Yoongi exclaimed, not expecting Illan to take control of Jungkook once more.

"AHAHAHAHA you prolly thought I was controlling this guy with strings didn't you? AHAHAHA" Illan said as he mocked Yoongi.

"My power isn't something so puny as producing strings human. I control blood, all of it. AHAHAHAHAHA" Illan added as he laughed once again.

"Blood?!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"He's controlling Jungkook-sunbaenim's blood?!" Soobin asked.

"This is difficult." Taehyun said as he bit his fingernail.

He looked behind them, waiting for them was Jocasta and her swarm of bees.

While in front of them, was Illan and the now-controlled Jungkook.

He thought how the two monsters are probably level fives, and with Jungkook by their side. They wouldn't stand a chance.

He looked at Yoongi, but was surprised to see him surprisingly calm.

"Hoh? That wasn't the face I was expecting to see human." Jocasta said.

"He must've gone crazy out of despair AHAHAHAHA" Illan said as he laughed.

"You monsters really are stupid." Yoongi said.

"What did you say?" Jocasta asked as she shot Yoongi a glare.

"There are 12 you right?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah! And there are just 7 of you! AHAHAHA" Illan yelled.

"Hahahaha" Yoongi simply responded with a laugh. 

Which frustrated Jocasta even more.

"What is it?! Why are you laughing?!" Jocasta asked, now furious.

But Yoongi simply continued laughing.

"Oi oi oi, this is getting annoying now." Illan said as he finally stopped laughing.

"What is it?! Tell me! Answer me human!" Jocasta yelled as she started losing her composure.

"Ahh, this is so funny." Yoongi said as he looked at Soobin and the others.

"There are 12 of you, and your master plan was to divide us and face us on our own?" Yoongi said.

"You sure are cocky, human." Illan said, annoyed.

"But I doubt you'll retain that cockiness once you find your base decimated. AHAHAHAHA" Illan added as he finally started laughing once again.

"You really thought your ambush plan with that pretender monster was going to work?" Yoongi replied.

"What?!" Illan replied, surprised that Yoongi knew of their ally that can replicate another person.

"That pretender monster is probably dead by now." Yoongi said.

"Huh?! Lies! Hadrian told us that the one left are the support types of you guys!" Illan yelled as he started losing his composure.

"I don't care whether you believe it or not, after all, you'll be dead soon too." Yoongi replied.

"Stupid human, are you blind?" Jocasta said as she tried regaining her composure.

Suddenly, Yoongi raised his hand as he started making a giant ball of fire while staring at Jocasta.

He then looked at Taehyun and called for him.

"Wooo! Can this human kill Jocasta?! AHAHAHAHA" Illan said as he laughed.

"You...why do you want your allies to die so bad..." Jungkook weakly asked.

"AHAHAHAHA they are not my allies, besides, if she dies, I can take control of her corpse. AHAHAHAHA" Illan said as he maniacally laughed.

"Illan, you bastard!" Jocasta yelled as she looked at Illan, then at the rapidly growing ball of fire.

"Forward!" Jocasta yelled as she sent her swarm once again.

The swarm started charging at Yoongi who was in a very vulnerable position as he continued adding flames into his giant ball of fire.

Jocasta started laughing.

"You stupid human! It's futile! It doesn't matter how big that ball of yours is! I can easily dodge it!" Jocasta yelled.

"It's true that you're extremely fast, but." Yoongi said as he smiled.

Suddenly, Jocasta's swarm along with Jocasta dropped to the ground.

"What?!" Jocasta said, in surprise to find herself suddenly on the ground. Unable to move, as if something heavy was pinning her down.

She then looked to find Soobin beside Yoongi.

"What?! Who are you?!" Jocasta asked in confusion.

"Game over." Yoongi said as he finally sent his ball of fire towards Jocasta.

Jocasta's screams were heard as the ball of fire engulfed her and her swarm. which Instantly incinerated her swarm.

"You! You human! You pathetic human!" Jocasta yelled as she slowly burned on the ground, still unable to move.

She continued cursing Yoongi, until she finally succumbed to her burns.

"Wait..." Illan said as she watched Jocasta's corpse slowly turn into ashes.

"Wait! That's not fair! I can't control her if she's nothing but charred corpse! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Illan yelled at Yoongi furiously.

"Die!" Illan yelled as he started moving Jungkook.

Jungkook then started running at Yoongi in fullspeed.

"Yoong-hyung! Dodge!" Jungkook frantically yelled.

But Yoongi only smiled, as Taehyun walked in front of him.

"Taehyun?!" Jungkook yelled, confused.

"Ahhh!" Jungkook exclaimed, as he started realizing Yoongi's plans.

He then cleared his mind.

"Please stop, sunbaenim." Taehyun said as Jungkook came closer.

Jungkook then immediately stopped.

"Oi! What's wrong! Move!" Illan said as he suddenly saw Jungkook stop his charge.

"Move! Move! Kill them! Hurry! Move!" Illan frantically yelled as he moved his fingers.

"My ability is Mind Control." Taehyun said.

"What?! Who cares?! You're just a low ranked soldier! There's no way you can take control of someone way stronger than you!" Illan yelled.

"It's true that normally, Mind Controls don't work on someone stronger than the user." Yoongi said.

"But since Jungkook-sunbaenim allowed me, I can." Taehyun added.

"What?!" Illan yelled.

He finally started realizing his situation, and that without Jungkook, he can't do anything.

"Damn it!" Illan yelled as he started to run.

"I don't think so." Yoongi said as he smiled once more.

Suddenly, something ran past Yoongi at full speed, and towards Illan.

"What?!" Illan exclaimed as he felt himself shiver from something behind him.

He turned around to find, a tiger.

But he couldn't do anything but scream, as it immediately lunged at him and tore him into shreds.

After a few more seconds, Beomgyu then reverted back into his human self as he walked back towards the others.

"This is what he gets for his ugly sense of fashion." Beomgyu said proudly.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you so much for reading the 11th Chapter of Our Summer!  
> For those looking forward to the ending, I'm sorry but you will have to wait a little longer. As I decided to extend this work once again, it will now end on the 15th Chapter.  
> I hope you don't mind as I really enjoy working on this, and I don't want to rush things.  
> There are plenty of other things I still want to explore, which ultimately made me decide to extend this into 15 Chapters.  
> I hope you understand, thank you so much for your support!


	12. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Yaaay! Beomgyu!" Soobin cheered as he and Taehyun ran towards Beomgyu.

"Wah, I wasn't expecting that." Taehyun said as he looked at the mangled corpse of the monster.

"I don't know but I really hated that guy's clothes for some reason." Beomgyu answered as he give a disgusted look at the corpse.

"For the record, it was an awful choice of clothes." Yoongi said as he slowly walked towards the boys.

"Ahh, I wanted to punch that guy." Jungkook said as he pouted.

"Ahh by the way! Thank you very much Taehyun!" Jungkook then said as he saw Taehyun.

"Ahh! I didn't do much sunbaenim!" Taehyun shyly exclaimed, flustered of the sudden interaction.

"What are you talking about? We killed that blood guy because of you." Yoongi said as he smiled.

"Yeah, if not for your Mind Control, who knows what would've happened." Jungkook said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook suddenly apologized.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Yoongi asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I almost hurt you, all of you, I was careless. That monster took control of me and I couldn't do anything."

"Ahh it's not your fault sunbaenim!" Soobin said as he tried comforting Jungkook.

"Yeah! All of us didn't know that that guy could control people!" Beomgyu added.

"Right?! That monster's power is ridiculous!" Soobin exclaimed.

"They're right sunbaenim, and it could've done the same to any of us, and we wouldn't be able to do anything as well." Taehyun said.

"I bet if it were any other monster, Jungkook sunbaenim would've beat it faster than before you can say Bangtansonyeondan." Beomgyu said.

"That's right!" Soobin agreed.

Jungkook was still feeling a little bad, but he couldn't help but smile. Both at the comforting words he's receiving, as well as the hilariousness of his juniors.

"Ahh but I must say, I'm surprised." Yoongi suddenly said.

"That bee woman was strong...really strong..." Yoongi continued.

"Did you feel it too hyung?" Jungkook said.

"Yeah, she's undoubtedly stronger than that blood guy." Yoongi replied.

"Ohh? But you beat her in one hit Yoongi sunbaenim!" Soobin said.

Yoongi then looked at Soobin as he smiled.

"I didn't beat her Soobin, you did." Yoongi said.

Soobin then looked at everyone, confused.

"If I fought her one on one, I'll be dead in no time." Yoongi said as he looked at the still burning corpse of Jocasta.

"The only reason I landed a direct on her was because you were restraining her Soobin, if you weren't, I'd never hit her." Yoongi added.

Soobin then looked at his members as he didn't know what to say or how to react.

Suddenly, Beomgyu cheered.

"Aaahhh! That's our leader!" Beomgyu cheered as he raised his hands.

"And you weren't even using half of your power! Aaahh!" Taehyun exclaimed as he cheered and raised his hands as well.

Suddenly, Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other.

Surprised, very surprised.

"Taehyun, what did you say?" Yoongi suddenly asked.

Taehyun stopped cheering as he looked at his senior in confusion, not sure if he said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Taehyun quickly apologized.

"Ahh no! You didn't!" Jungkook quickly assured Taehyun as he waved his hands.

"Did you say, that wasn't even half of Soobin's power?" Yoongi asked.

"Ahh! Yes, I always restrain most of Soobin-hyung's power, Ms. Adora suggested that I only allow Soobin-hyung to use around 30% of his power unless necessary." Taehyun explained.

Both Yoongi and Jungkook's eyes then widened, mouths almost dropped open. Totally surprised of what they've learned.

"Ohh? What's wrong sunbaenims?" Beomgyu asked as he saw their expressions.

Soobin then looked at them innocently as he waited for their answer.

"Soobin, you may actually be our only hope in defeating _him_." Yoongi answered.

"Him?" Soobin thought to himself as his members also looked at their seniors in confusion.

Yoongi was about to answer, but was suddenly interrupted by the earth shaking, along with loud rumbling sounds.

They then watched as on the other side of the giant wall of rock, various even taller rock pillars started appearing.

"Damn it, where is he?" Namjoon groaned as he looked around.

"There's no way he could've vanished that fast." Namjoon thought to himself as he continued moving.

He then felt the ground started shaking, so he immediately levitated once again.

"What's going on?" Namjoon asked to himself, when suddenly he watched as tall rock pillars started appearing quite some distance behind him.

He then watched as snow started falling on the same place that the rock pillars appeared.

"It must be Jimin and Taehyung, they must be fighting someone." Namjoon said as he continued moving.

Part of him wanted to go back, to help. But he knew that for them to succeed, he had to believe in everyone.

And he does.

"Ahh, I should focus on finding that guy." Namjoon mumbled as he continued moving forward. 

As he looked around, he quickly noticed the mess that the city has turned into.

Various debris scattered all around, cracks and holes on every building, crumbled walls, shattered windows, and blood.

Everywhere.

"This is horrible." Namjoon thought to himself as he continued pushing deeper into the city.

He then felt multiple presences around him.

"Ahh, of course." Namjoon said as he sighed.

He then stayed still for a moment, until finally they made a move.

Various monsters started leaping towards him from different directions.

But Namjoon quickly halted all of their movements.

And within a few seconds, he tore all of them into pieces using his ability.

He then threw the corpses as he started moving once again.

He kept on moving, until finally, he's starting to see the weird rock formations that were shown to them during their meeting.

Namjoon was about to fly higher towards them, when he noticed a figure standing just a few meters ahead of him.

"You!" Namjoon yelled at the figure.

Before him stood the man he was chasing after.

But before he could say another word, he immediately heard explosions and gunshots all around him.

"Tsk" Namjoon groaned as he immediately used his ability to create an invisible around him to protect himself.

He then looked around to find various guns and tanks levitating from all sides, all facing towards him as they fired.

Loud explosions and booming sounds were heard as the figure barraged Namjoon.

It kept going for minutes, until the figure finally stopped upon finally realizing that it wasn't doing anything.

Namjoon then looked at the figure, to find it standing still as it looked directly at him.

Namjoon stared on the figure's directly as well, as they measured each other.

It was then that Namjoon finally got a clear look at the figure.

It was a man, a very normal looking young man, even younger than their maknae, Jungkook by Namjoon's estimate.

He was wearing what seems to be a grey sweatshirt, accompanied by black jeans.

"So, you're one of the famous 7 by the looks of it." The young man asked as he tilted his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Namjoon asked.

"Huh?" The young man responded.

"You're still young, what happened to you?" Namjoon asked as he looked at the young man with a concerned look.

"Did you turn during the incident? Or did you do it yourself?" 

The young man's confused looked then turned into an annoyed look as he answered.

"Are all of you 7 always this talkative? What the hell is your deal?" The young man said.

"We can still help you. We can turn you back." Namjoon said, as for some reason, he started feeling bad for the young man.

The young man then paused as he stared at Namjoon.

Then he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA are you stupid?" The young man said.

"Who on the right mind would want to give up such power?! HAHAHAHAHA"

The young man then started raising his hands as he gathered various metal bars scattered from all around the area, surrounding himself with it.

"Look at this you idiot!" The young man said as he pointed all of it towards Namjoon.

"My name is Farris! One of Lord Dormarch's 12 Apostles! Why the hell would I want to return to being a normal weak human? HAHAHAHAHA"

And just then, all of the metal bars started flying towards Namjoon at extreme speeds.

Namjoon then let out a sad sigh as he protected himself once more.

"Give it up, you can't harm me." Namjoon said, hoping that the young man would stop.

Namjoon was then surprised when the young man actually stopped.

Namjoon was about to speak, but was cut off when the young man suddenly spoke.

"I don't need to."

Namjoon was confused, but his confusion turned into horror as he suddenly realized that he can't breathe.

"What?!" Namjoon exclaimed as he coughed and gasped.

Trying as hard as he could to breathe

"What are you doing?!" Namjoon yelled as he feel even more suffocated. For some reason, he felt that the air around him became thinner.

"Was it because of my shield?! No way!" Namjoon thought to himself, thinking how he might be being suffocated because of being in an enclosed space.

Farris simply laughed.

"I'm not doing anything. HAHAHAHAHA"

And just then, Namjoon felt an awfully familiar presence behind him.

The same bloodlust he felt earlier.

The bloodlust he thought was coming from the young man.

He then watched as a gust of wind appeared behind him.

The gust of wind then circled, as a figure slowly appeared.

"What..." Namjoon mumbled as he watched, as out of thin air, a man emerged from the gust of wind.

"That's Konstantin, be careful! He's stronger than me! HAHAHAHAHA" The young yelled said as he mocked Namjoon.

Before Namjoon could react, Namjoon suddenly found himself crashing down the ground as a strong force of wind slammed on him.

"Damn!" Namjoon mumbled as he realized, that because he went out of focus, the wall protecting him was now gone.

A loud boom was heard as Namjoon hit the ground, barely managing to make it in time as he used his ability to soften his landing.

Namjoon slowly catched his breath as he stood.

"So...there are two of you..." Namjoon weakly said as he tried normalizing his erratic breathing.

"Actually, three." Farris said.

And just then, out of the corner of his eyes,

Namjoon saw, as a strong and fast jet of water started coming straight towards his head.

**Bighit**

"Ohh? Jin-hyung! Look at that!" Hoseok exclaimed as he pointed outside.

They then saw as a lone figure started walking slowly towards the building from afar. Contrary to the retreating horde.

"What?" Jin said as he squinted his eyes to look at the monster.

"I don't feel anything." Jin said as he tried sensing blood lust out of the figure.

"Sunbaenims, is that a monster?" Yeonjun asked.

"It must be, it came from the direction that the horde came from." Jin said as he grew uncomfortable.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he started feeling uncomfortable, disturbed.

He's not feeling anything coming from the monster, but at the same time, he's feeling something strange coming out from it.

It was a very weird feeling, feeling something and nothing at the same time.

They then looked in confusion, as suddenly, the retreating monsters started falling down one by one.

"What just happened?" Hoseok asked as he couldn't see what happened, and that the next thing he saw was the monsters falling suddenly.

The figure was still walking towards them, coming closer. And the closer it got, the more they can make out the looks of it.

It looked like a human, wearing a samurai armor.

"Woaah, that's so cool." Yeonjun mumbled as he admired the armor.

"I know right hyung?" Hueningkai added as he too became amazed.

"Maybe it's what killed the monsters?!" Yeonjun enthusiastically said.

But they were quickly shut down when Adora shot them a glare.

"Look at its neck." Adora said as she asked the boys to look at the figure's neck.

"You don't see any necklace right?" 

The boys looked confused for a few seconds, but finally understood what Adora meant.

They then watched as it started coming closer.

Until finally, it was close enough for Hoseok's plants to attack.

They watched as countless vines immediately went coming towards it, trying to restrain it.

They were expecting to see the figure restrained, but the next thing they saw were the vines cut into pieces as they fell.

Then shortly, the giant plants themselves were cut into pieces as they fell as well.

"What the?!" Hoseok yelled as he immediately felt all of his plants die.

"It's definitely a monster!" Jin yelled as he immediately strengthened his barrier.

"Slow Rabbit!" Adora yelled, which Slow Rabbit immediately understood.

Slow Rabbit quickly made his Giants appear to prepare to fight, hoping to intimidate the figure.

But it didn't care.

It just walked past them, as if it knew.

"Shit!" Adora yelled.

And just a second later, Jin felt shockwaves from his barriers as something tried breaking it. Repeatedly.

"What the hell?! This thing is strong!" Jin yelled as for the first time in his life, he felt his strongest barrier on the verge of breaking.

"Sunbaenim!" Yeonjun yelled as he saw Jin panting and panicking.

"Ms. Adora! What should we do?!" Hueningkai asked, panicking as well.

The shockwaves coming out from the barriers were getting stronger and stronger and louder and louder.

"Hoseok! Hueningkai! Yeonjun! Come with me!" Adora yelled as she ran towards the door.

The others following quickly.

The four immediately went out of the building and stood right in front of the barrier, they then saw the figure.

The samurai-looking monster, tapping the barrier with the hilt of its sword.

"What?!" Adora exclaimed as she quickly realized, that instead of using its blade, it was simply using the hilt.

That it wasn't trying at all.

"Hueningkai! When Jin opens his barrier, scream! With everything you've got! Okay?!" Adora yelled, as the loud banging on the barrier continued.

Hueningkai nodded, but was very nervous on the inside.

He was scared, really scared.

Everything seemed fine just a few minutes ago, but suddenly, they're all scared shitless as this one lone monster was suddenly in the middle of breaking in.

Countless thoughts ran through Hueningkai's mind as he saw Adora talking with Hoseok loudly as Hoseok used his ability once more.

He kept on recounting on his mind how he needs to scream, with everything he got as soon as the barrier opens, and not a moment late nor earlier.

He kept on thinking, pondering whether his ability will be enough to kill the monster as he looked at it.

It looks strong, really strong, he thought to himself after recounting how the monster immediately destroyed all of Hoseok's plants like it was nothing.

How Jin's barrier was on the verge of breaking, with the monster hitting it with just the hilt of its sword.

"Ahhh! This is hopeless!" Hueningkai thought as no matter anywhere he looks at it, there's no way he'll be able to kill something like that.

Besides, he wasn't even as strong as his sunbaenims.

What could he do?

His despair was then fueled even more, as he saw the new plants just sprouting up from the ground, immediately get cut into pieces.

"Huening." 

Hueningkai suddenly heard, a soft and low voice.

And yet, despite the loudness, he heard it clearly.

He looked to see where it's coming from.

It was his hyung, Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun-hyung." Hueningkai mumbled as he felt tears running down his cheeks as he felt despair.

"You can do it." 

Suddenly, Hueningkai heard Adora's yell as she called for his name.

Which was then followed by Adora yelling Jin's name.

"Ready?!" Jin yelled as he looked at Adora, who then looked at Hueningkai.

Hueningkai nodded as he readied himself, with tears still falling from his eyes.

Immediately, Jin's barrier disappeared, 

And as soon as it disappeared, everyone immediately covered their ears.

As Hueningkai, finally used his ability.

He watched as the monster confidently took Hueningkai's attack, but it was proven to be a mistake as Its armor immediately started to crack.

Everyone felt the change in demeanor of the monster as they suddenly felt immense blood lust coming out of it.

"It's working!" Adora yelled as she knew, the monster wasn't expecting to be damaged.

Suddenly, the monster held its sword in front of it, as if it was blocking Hueningkai's attack with it.

It seems to have worked as it started slowly walking towards them, appearing to be less damaged from Hueningkai's screams

"Oh no." Hueningkai said on his mind as he thought to himself, he failed.

They're all going to die, because he failed.

"Thank you!" 

Hueningkai was surprised when he suddenly heard those words.

He then turned to find, Jin.

Smiling at him.

Jin then motioned his hands, and suddenly, the monster became enclosed in one of Jin's barriers.

They then heard the monster's loud growl, as because of Jin's barriers, the monster is now trapped inside.

Along with Hueningkai's screams.

Hueningka's screams continued resonating all around the barrier as it was a confined space. In an endless loop, bouncing all around inside the barrier.

They watched as the monster continued growling as it tried moving, but was unable to, as Hueningkai's screams continued resonating and resonating all around the barrier.

Not allowing the monster to move as it bounced all around the barrier, tearing through the monster occasionally. 

They watched as more of its armor continued cracking.

Eventually, its sword started cracking as well.

Shortly followed by its body parts, slowly getting dismembered as it got hit more and more by the continually resonating sound.

Every time it resonated, it grew stronger and stronger.

It was as if the monster was trapped as the sound bounced back and forth, continually damaging it.

Until finally, its sword shattered.

The monster let out a horrific growl shortly.

Which was immediately followed by a loud boom.

As finally, the monster itself exploded.

Hueningkai stood, speechless.

He couldn't believe it.

They did it.

He did it.

He then immediately felt a tug on his hand as someone pulled him back in.

"I told you, you can do it."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 12th Chapter of Our Summer! I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out tomorrow! Stay safe!
> 
> Some more notes: In case you haven't noticed, chapter titles may seem to be just random letters. But they are not, they are actually hints for the keywords for each chapter.   
> For example, Chapter 12 is H it stands for Hope and Hueningkai.  
> You can try guessing what the other Chapter Titles stand for hehehe


	13. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

**Outside Bighit**

"I can't believe this. I get Hadrian, but even Duke?! This is impossible!" Galen said as he watched Hueningkai and others return inside.

"Was Hadrian wrong?! He said the stronger ones were sent to Daegu?!" Galen added.

"Finally done underestimating the humans I suppose?" Essie said as she looked at the very surprised Galen, while she remained unbothered.

"What the hell Essie?! They just killed Duke! Are you not even the slightest bit surprised?!" Galen exclaimed.

"That's what he gets for underestimating the humans." Essie swiftly replied.

"I already told him, all three of us should attack at the same time. But he insisted that he'll clean everything up by himself. And now look, he's the one we need to clean up." Essie added as she fully stepped out of the dark cloud she was on.

Essie appeared to be a younger woman, wearing a black ballgown, as dark as the clouds they were on.

She then whipped out a an equally black fan, which she immediately used as she stared at the sun.

"Ahh, isn't it too hot?" Essie asked.

"Your fault for wearing something like that." Galen replied as he stepped out of the dark cloud he was on as well.

Galen appeared to be a man of the same age as Essie, but he wore way more casual clothes then Essie.

He wore a simple red T-shirt, and a pair of fitted jeans.

His shirt bore a print of a huge yellow smiling emoticon, and on his neck, dangled a set of headphones.

He then cracked his neck as he wore his headphones and spoke.

"Time to silence them."

**Daegu**

"Hey! I already told you! We don't wanna fight you!"

Jimin yelled as he continued jumping around, avoiding the various huge rocks coming flying towards him.

"And I already told you! We wanna kill you!" Acantha yelled as she continued sending more rocks towards Jimin.

"Aish! Why are you so violent?!" Jimin yelled back.

"Because I'm a monster?! Stop treating me like I'm not!" Acantha yelled, annoyed.

Acantha then kept on sending more and more towards Jimin, but Jimin kept on avoiding.

Taehyung fondly watched as Jimin dodged gracefully and elegantly. As if he was dancing.

"You." A voice suddenly called, to which Taehyung immediately looked.

He then found Bertram, watching him from a distance.

"Aren't you going to help your friend?" Bertram asked.

"Ahh, Jiminie can handle himself. Don't worry." Taehyung replied as he smiled at Bertram.

Bertram then looked at Taehyung in confusion, as he didn't sound like he was mocking him, implying that Jimin can take care of Acantha easily, but instead, Taehyung sounded genuinely innocent.

"What the hell." Bertram mumbled as he watched Taehyung casually look away from him. Him, an enemy. An enemy who could've attacked him from his back.

He found it odd, really odd.

He thought of the possibility that maybe, Taehyung was purposely pretending to be widely-open.

Trying to lure him to attack.

But for some reason, the longer he looked at Taehyung, the more his idea of Taehyung ambushing him vanishes.

"Hey!" Bertram called once again.

"Hmm?" Taehyung immediately replied. This time, without even looking at him.

"Look at me!" Bertram yelled.

"Ahh I'm sorry, was that disrespectful?" Taehyung said as he finally looked back and apologized.

"What do you mean?!" Bertram yelled, both confused and annoyed at Taehyung's respectfulness.

Taehyung only responded with an embarrassed laugh as he brushed the back of his head.

"AHHH THIS IS SO ANNOYING WHAT THE HELL" They suddenly heard Acantha, yelling at the top of her lungs. Which was immediately followed by the ground rumbling.

Suddenly, huge rock pillars emerged from the ground, reaching all the way to the sky. All trying to hit Jimin.

"Ahh, I wish you'd stop doing that." Jimin said as his eyes glowed, and it finally started snowing.

Both Acantha and Bertram were surprised at the sudden appearance of the snow.

Snow slowly filled the area, as the two monsters both jumped into one of Acantha's rock pillars. Trying to avoid the snow.

Jimin's snow kept on pouring, as it covered the other rock pillars that appeared.

"Huh? Did you seriously think that'd be enough?!" Acantha yelled as she tried moving the other rock pillars.

But to her surprise, she couldn't move them.

"What's going on?!" Acantha yelled, horrified that she couldn't move even one of her rock pillars.

She then immediately tried controlling the ground below, as she tried raising more rock pillars.

But to her surprise once again, she couldn't.

Jimin's snow already covered the whole ground around them. 

"What?! How?!" Acantha yelled as he finally noticed the thick layers of snow below them.

"That's impossible!" Acantha yelled, in disbelief that Jimin managed to produce such thick layer of snow within just seconds of using his ability.

"So this is the power of one of the seven." Bertram thought to himself as he started realizing how strong Jimin actually is.

Bertram then looked at Taehyung who was still below, and thought to himself once more. "And this guy hasn't even moved yet."

"Acantha." Bertram called.

"What?!" Acantha furiously replied.

"They aren't normal humans. They aren't humans we can beat, we should just go." Bertram said.

"What the hell?! You can't be serious! We can beat those fools! You haven't even used your power yet!" Acantha yelled back.

"Even if I do, we're still outclassed by those two. We won't win." Bertram replied as he tried persuading Acantha.

"If you wanna run, then run! No way I'd run from these bozos!" Acantha replied as she looked back at Jimin.

But to her surprise, Jimin was no longer there.

She then looked around frantically, preparing herself for an attack.

But was even more surprised when she found him.

Jimin was on the ground, with Taehyung. 

Making tiny little snowmen as they both sat on the ground.

"Isn't my snowman cute?" Jimin said as he proudly looked at his snowman.

"Ahh, it is." Taehyung fondly replied as he looked at it before returning to his own snowman.

"What's going on?" Acantha confusedly asked Bertram.

"I honestly don't know." Bertram answered.

Acantha was then surprised when he saw Bertram slowly smiling as he watched the two below.

Acantha looked back below, and this time he found Jimin blowing snowflakes towards Taehyung.

"What even is going on?"

**Bighit**

"Thank you for your work!"

"That was awesome!"

"You saved us!" 

Cheers from the other people inside the building greeted Hueningkai and Jin as they entered.

"Waah, that was awesome. Hueningkai, Jin-hyung. I thought we were all going to die." Hoseok said as he praised the two as well before sitting on a chair, exhaustd.

"You really saved us." President Bang said as he thanked them.

"Ahh! It was all Jin-sunbaenim!" Hueningkai shyly said.

"Ohh? Were you crying?" Yeonjun suddenly asked as he noticed Hueningkai's cheek wet.

"Ahh I'm not hyung!" Hueningkai said as he wiped his cheek.

"Hey, focus. We shouldn't be lax. There might be other enemies." Adora said as she looked outside.

"Ahh, I guess I should make more plants just in case." Hoseok said as he stood.

Hoseok knelt to the ground as he prepared to raise more plants outside, but was interrupted when he suddenly noticed the sky.

For some reason, it slowly started going dark.

Hoseok immediately looked at his watch, but saw that it wasn't even noon.

"What the..." Hoseok mumbled as he observed the darkness slowly spreading.

Everyone then started noticing, the darkness spreading outside.

It was as if it suddenly turned night.

There was darkness, and only darkness.

Hoseok then jumped when he thought he saw something move outside.

"WAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Hoseok frantically yelled as he pointed outside.

"Ya! Don't go scaring us like that!" Jin yelled back as he felt that his heart almost stopped from Hoseok's sudden loudness.

"No..I saw it too..." Adora said as she fixed her gaze outside.

Various murmurs then erupted inside the building as everyone tried finding out what's going on.

"Ahh! But we're alright as long as we're inside Jin's barrier right?" One employee said.

Jin was about to answer, when suddenly. The employee's body slowly started getting covered by something.

Something black.

"Hey! What's going on!" Another employee yelled as they watched their colleague become slowly engulfed by what seems to be his shadow.

Everyone stepped back, as they suddenly heard their colleague growling.

"Don't tell me..." Jin mumbled.

And suddenly, they watched as the employee slowly emerged.

The shadow surrounding him vanished, but everyone was horrified to find not their colleague.

Instead, they saw a horrific monster.

It was a hulking black monster, it had no head, just a big body. And on its chest, was a huge mouth. 

And on the giant mouth protruded, various sharp fangs.

"What is-" Another employee mumbled, but couldn't finish his sentence as the monster suddenly lunged at him.

Biting into his neck, quickly killing him.

Chaos then filled the lobby, as they've just witnessed one of their colleagues suddenly turn into a monster and kill another one of their colleagues.

Suddenly, various tentacle-like vines started wrapping around the monster, restraining it.

"Jin-hyung! What happened?!" Hoseok asked as he continued using his ability to restrain the monster.

"I don't know! How would I kn--!" Hoseok watched as Jin yelled back, but all of a sudden.

There was silence.

"What the" Hoseok mumbled as he see Jin's mouth still moving but there was no words coming out.

He then watched as Jin stopped, and held his throat. Equally confused.

Hoseok then tried talking as well, but was horrified when he noticed that he too, couldn't speak.

He then looked around to find everyone, equally horrified as they held their throats. Trying to speak.

Hoseok looked at the mosnter he was restraining, to find it struggling. Thrashing around.

But he couldn't hear anything.

There was no sound at all.

Suddenly, he saw more people started getting engulfed by their shadows.

He looked at Jin, but he knew that Jin can't use his ability while he's still holding the barrier outside.

He then looked at Hueningkai and Yeonjun, but he immediately realized that both of their abilities aren't exactly for restraining.

He then watched as Adora's eyes glowed as she held one of the employees.

As if she was preventing it from transforming.

It seems to be working, but she couldn't do it to everyone at once.

Hoseok looked, as all around him, people, people he knew, started becoming monsters.

He then shifted his gaze towards Jin, who seems to be yelling something at him.

But he couldn't hear it.

He finally noticed Jin pointing towards something, so despite not hearing anything, Hoseok instinctively looked.

Jin was pointing at the door.

And there stood, two people.

Looking directly at him.

"What the...who are those..." Hoseok thought to himself.

When suddenly, he saw the two people become enclosed by a barrier. Jin's barrier.

He slowly made his way towards Jin as he looked at the two people.

He tried speaking to Jin, but of course, Jin didn't hear him.

Suddenly, they heard Adora's voice inside their head.

"Hoseok! Jin!" Adora called.

"Ahhh! Finally! I can hear something! I was going crazy!" Hoseok exclaimed, relieved to finally be able to hear anything.

"It's one of those two! One of them can manipulate sound!" Adora said.

"It must be that guy!" Jin said as he pointed at the guy.

"What made you think so hyung?" Hoseok asked.

"I don't know, just thought that since he's wearing headphones, it must be appropriate for him to be the one controlling sounds." Jin said.

"While since that girl is wearing an all black attire, she must be the one controlling the shadows." Jin added.

"Ahh, you do have a point." Hoseok said.

"We need to deal with them." Adora said.

"Where's President Bang?" Jin asked.

"I sent him and Slow Rabbit away, together with the boys." Adora answered.

"Good call, we can't fight well while we protect them." Jin said.

"But what about those that turned? What do we do? Can we do anything?" Hoseok asked.

"I can turn them back, but it will take time. And I can't actually do that right now since we have these two visitors." Adora said.

"They're strong." Jin said.

"We need to be wary of that woman, she's stronger. I can sense it. She's even stronger than the samurai monster earlier." Adora said.

"What?! Really?! I thought that was the strongest monster we'll face today?!" Hoseok exclaimed, still overwhelmed by the monster from earlier.

"Aish! Don't shout! It hurts!" Jin exclaimed.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Hoseok apologized.

"Why are they just staring at us like that? Are they talking about us?" Essie asked.

"I don't know, they should be under my power right now. They shouldn't be able to hear anything." Galen replied.

"Unless..." Galen added as he looked around.

And finally, he spotted Adora.

"That one, she's probably a Telepath." Galen said as he pointed at Adora.

"Ahh, this would be troublesome." Essie said as she snapped her fingers.

Hoseok, Jin, and Adora then watched, as suddenly, the two turned into what seemed like black fog.

"What are they doing?" Hoseok asked.

But his question was soon answered, when the black fog started moving, and went right through Jin's barrier.

"Shit!" Jin exclaimed as he tried enclosing the fog in another barrier.

But like on the previous one, the fog went right through it again.

"This is bad!" Jin exclaimed.

"Ahh seriously! Give me a break! Earlier a monster almost broke my barrier, now these monsters can go right through it?!" Jin said as he complained of the enemies they're facing.

"Jin! Hoseok! We need to retreat!" Adora immediately said as she started running.

The two then immediately followed, as they realized, they can't do anything.

"Yeonjun! Can you hear me?!" Adora said as she tried connecting to Yeonjun's mind.

"Ohh? Ms. Adora? Yes I can hear you." Yeonjun replied immediately.

"Teleport to us, then teleport us back to where you are. Immediately!" Adora said as she noticed, the black fog was right behind them. Still chasing them.

"Ah o-okay! But where are you?!" Yeonjun asked.

"We're running towards the quarters of BTS! We'll try to distract them into thinking that we went in! Teleport there now, and once we enter, teleport us away. Got it?!" Adora said.

"Got it!" Yeonjun said before teleporting into his seniors' quarters immediately.

Adora then looked back, and sure enough, the black fog was still on their foot.

"Jin! Hoseok!" Adora said as she spoke to the other two's minds.

The two immediately looked at her, waiting for her next words as they ran.

"I already contacted Yeonjun! Once we enter your quarters, he'll teleport us away!" Adora said.

"Wah! That's really good to hear! Thank goodness!" Hoseok said as he let out a visible sigh of relief.

"Ahh! We're lucky we got a Teleporter!" Jin added.

And just after a few more seconds of running, they finally started seeing it.

BTS' quarters.

The three glanced behind them, expecting to see the black fog. 

But were horrified to see that it was no longer just the black fog.

Behind the black fog followed, the monsters.

Their colleagues who just turned.

If the black fog alone wasn't scary enough to make them run fast, the sight of the horrific monster definitely did.

Hoseok's feet sprang as he rsn faster. Faster than anyone has ever seen him.

He made past both Adora and Jin immediately, and reached the door within seconds.

He immediately opened it and entered, as he waited for Adora and Jin to reach him.

He then looked around the room to find Yeonjun, already waiting.

"Yeonjun is here!" Hoseok said as he spoke to Adora and Jin through his mind.

"Ahh please hold my hand!" Yeonjun said as he reached his hand to Hoseok.

"Ahh! Yes!" Hoseok said as he immediately understood why.

Jin and Adora were almost there, but the black fog and monsters were also almost there. Just a mere feet away from them.

Jin and Adora ran, until finally.

They made it in.

Hoseok immediately held his hand to which Jin grabbed, while Adora immediately grabbed Jin's hand.

And just as they closed the door, they vanished as Yeonjun teleported them away.

Just a few seconds later, the door to BTS' quarters was sent flying towards the wall as the monsters reached it.

The black fog then slowly started disappearing, as Galen and Essie emerged from them.

"What the hell?" Galen said as he looked around. Finding the room empty.

"They got away." Essie swiftly said upon sensing no presence near them.

"How?" Galen asked.

"Must be a Teleporter." Essie correctly assumed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting them to stay alive this long." Galen said, amused.

"I told you, we shouldn't underestimate them." Essie said.

"Yeah, I'll stop underestimating them now." Galen said as he removed his headphones.

"We're ending this." Galen said as he closed his eyes and started looking around the building for Jin and the others' location.

He could hear everything, even the faintest of sounds. He then tried looking for them by the sound of their heartbeats.

Thinking that since they just ran, their heartbeats would be beating faster than the normal ones.

And sure enough, Galen was right. Among the countless heartbeats all around the building, he found three different.

From a room quite a distance away, he heard very rapid heartbeats. 

He found them.

"Ahhh, you saved us." Adora thanked Yeonjun as she tried catching her breath.

"Ahh, I'm just glad my ability didn't mess up this time." Yeonjun replied as he felt huge relief that his ability actually worked.

"Adora." President Bang suddenly called.

"I'm glad you're safe President! What is it?" Adora asked.

"Listen, we don't have much time." President Bang said as he gestured for the others to come.

"Hoseok, summon one of your venus flytrap looking plants, or anything carnivorous." President Bang said as he looked at Hoseok.

"I don't think my plants can beat them President." Hoseok said as he recall seeing his plants destroyed easily.

"Yeah, unless..." 

"Done hiding?" Galen said as he swung the door open, with Essie coming behind him shortly.

Galen then found all of them, huddled together beside a giant weird looking plant.

"What is that?" Galen asked as he looked at the plant.

He then noticed that it looked like a mouth, an opened mouth.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

And the next thing he saw were countless sharp teeth, as he found himself falling straight into the mouth of the plant.

"What?! What i-" Galen yelled as he fell, but was cut off when despite him not even being fully inside it, the plant closed its mouth. Biting him in half immediately.

"Galen!" Essie yelled, as she immediately felt Galen's presence disappear.

"Waaah! I can finally hear again!" Hoseok exclaimed as he heard Essie's voice.

"It worked!" Jin exclaimed as he looked at President Bang, who gave them a smile.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! I was so nervous!" Yeonjun said as he suddenly appeared in front of them, panting.

_earlier_

"I don't think my plants can beat them President." Hoseok said as he recall seeing his plants destroyed easily.

"Yeah, unless they don't see it coming." President Bang said.

"Ohh? What do you mean President Bang?" Jin asked.

"We have Yeonjun here." President Bang said as he looked at Yeonjun, who looked at him confused.

"We need to separate those two, and we need to take down that sound controlling monster immediately." President Bang said.

"Isn't the shadow lady the bigger threat?" Jin asked.

"She is, but I have a plan for her as well. And that plan won't work unless we get rid of the sound monster." President Bang replied.

Jin simply nodded as he waited for President Bang to speak.

"I'm certain that those two monsters will find us immediately, they could be on their way as we speak."

"But we'll be ready."

"Hoseok will summon one of his carnivorous plants, and place it on standby."

"Then, when they finally enter, Yeonjun will teleport towards them, take the sound guy, and teleport on top of Hoseok's plant." 

"Then he'll drop him into its mouth." 

"You might ask, why not go for the shadow lady instead, its because there's a chance that her body is currently not solid."

"And as you know, Yeonjun can only teleport those that he touches. If he failed to touch the shadow lady, it would be certain death for him." President Bang explained.

"But, for the shadow lady, I have a plan." President Bang said as he looked at Hueningkai.

"Tsk! I told you not to underestimate them!" Essie yelled as she stared at Galen's corpse.

She then faced towards the humans, preparing to attack them.

When she suddenly heard a loud scream from her side.

She turned to find Hueningkai, screaming at her.

"You!" Essie said as she faced Hueningkai.

Hueningkai's screams were hitting her directly, and she was in obvious pain.

But suddenly, a huge black wall appeared in front of Essie as she protected herself with it.

She then turned into black fog once again as she flew farther while her wall protected her long enough to do so.

"Ahh! Where is she?!" Hueningkai said as she looked around after destroying the black wall.

"You! This is your fault!" Essie yelled as she started charging towards President Bang in her fog form.

"President Bang!" Hueningkai yelled as he watched Essie come closer.

President Bang simply stood as he waited for Essie to come closer.

"What? Why isn't he moving?" Essie thought to herself as she noticed that it was like President Bang was waiting for something.

"Tsk! You're getting on my nerves now! I'll choke that smug look out of you!" Essie yelled as grew annoyed of the President's confident stance.

Essie flew closer and closer as she started rematerializing her hand in order to choke the President.

And sure enough, when she flew closer, she immediately grabbed at the neck of President Bang.

Choking him immediately as she tightened her grip.

She then laughed at the satisfying feeling of choking the man.

The man slowly reached his hands to touch Essie's arm.

"Give it up human! You can't stop me!" Essie yelled as she continued choking President Bang.

"I don't...need to..." President Bang mumbled before his eyes started glowing.

And suddenly, everyone watched as President Bang disappeared.

They then watched as the black fog slowly disappeared as Essie returned to her normal form.

She then looked at her hand, as if she was inspecting it.

She then looked at them, and smiled as she spoke.

"We did it boys." 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 13th Chapter of Our Summer! I hope you enjoyed!


	14. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"Woah, I can't believe this." Hueningkai mumbled to himself as he and the others watched "Essie" slowly made her way towards them.

_earlier_

"You might ask, why not go for the shadow lady instead, its because there's a chance that her body is currently not solid."

"And as you know, Yeonjun can only teleport those that he touches. If he failed to touch the shadow lady, it would be certain death for him." President Bang explained.

"But, for the shadow lady, I have a plan." President Bang said as he looked at Hueningkai.

"You'll need to distract him Hueningkai." President Bang said as he started explaining his plan.

"Ohh? Why should Hueningkai be the distraction? Shouldn't we be the distraction as Hueningkai deals the finishing blow?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, I think his ability is destructive enough to beat that monster." Hoseok added as he looked at Hueningkai.

"It is true that Hueningkai can finish that monster off." President Bang said.

"Assuming that he'll hit her." President Bang added as he looked around the room.

"We've seen that monster turn into black fog, assuming she can freely do that, she can easily make her way around this room."

"And we can't have Hueningkai aimlessly using his ability as he try to land a hit on her." 

Everyone then looked around as they realize what President Bang meant.

"We'll take both of them down by surprise, once Yeonjun does his part, the other one will be shaken, even for a little while. And while she is, Hueningkai will attack her. It would be more favorable for us if he manages to incapacitate her, but in case he doesn't, I'll use my ability." President Bang said.

"Ohh?! Your ability?!" Hoseok exclaimed, excited of what he have heard.

Yeonjun and Hueningkai were then even more surprised, as it was their first time hearing of it.

"Si-Hyuk nim's...ability?" Yeonjun asked.

"Ahh, yes. President Bang's ability." Jin replied.

"Even among us, not many of us have seen it. As far as I know, only Namjoon have seen it when President Bang demonstrated it to him." Jin added.

Jin was about to explain it more when President Bang suddenly cut him off.

"We don't have much time, they'll be here soon. Just trust me, let's go." 

"So this is Si-Hyuk nim's ability." Yeonjun said as he stared at "Essie", now in front of them.

"It's been a long time since I've used this." President Bang said as he spoke with Essie's voice.

"Waah, this is weird." Hoseok said, weirded out by hearing their President speak with another voice.

President Bang then looked at Yeonjun and Hueningkai as he spoke.

"This is my ability. I can possess any living being, as long as I come in contact with it." President Bang explained.

"Woah, that is awesome." Yeonjun said as he gasped and touhed his mouth.

"Possess? Like a ghost?" Hueningkai asked, a bit creeped out.

"What? Don't be silly Huening, it must be something like Taehyun's ability." Yeonjun said as he dismissed Hueningkai's thoughts.

"Actually." Adora spoke.

"Hueningkai is right."

"What?!" Both Yeonjun and Hueningkai exclaimed as their eyes widened.

President Bang then laughed, in his usual laugh.

"Woah, this is weird." Hoseok said, hearing their President's usual laugh in a woman's voice.

"It is weird." Jin added.

"Mind-based abilities don't usually work on stronger enemies. Especially if they are stronger than the user by a huge margin." President Bang said.

"Ahh! Yes! I remember hearing that about Taehyun's ability." Yeonjun exclaimed.

"My ability is not Mind-based. I guess we can say it is Spirit-based." President Bang continued explaining.

"Spirit based?" Hueningkai asked, unsure and confused.

"Ahh, let me explain." Slow Rabbit said as he projected an image in front of them.

"Not long ago, we classified the Abilities into three groups. The Physical-based abilities, Mind-based abilities, and the Elemental-based abilities." Slow Rabbit said 

"Physical-based user are those that require Physical Contact in order to inflict damage, while Mind-based user are those that require the use of Cognition and Memory in order for their abilities to work.

"Elemental-based users are a little different, as their powers are heavily affected not by their physical body or mind, but their emotions. They can harness the power of the various Elements depending on their level of emotion. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the power. But, the more uncontrollable it gets as well." Slow Rabbit explained.

"Ahh! Soobin-hyung!" Hueningkai immediately said as he finally understood why Soobin's ability was both very helpful and dangerous at the same time.

"Thae makes sense." Yeonjun said as he realized the same as well.

"Those were the three original classifications of Abilities, however, when President Bang told us of his ability. It doesn't seem to fit in any of the three. It was a very unique ability." Slow Rabbit said as he pointed on President Bang's name.

"Correct." President Bang said as he nodded.

"Ahh, I'm sorry but I still don't get it. Why is it called Spirit-based?" Hueningkai politely asked.

"Eh just look at him." Jin said as he pointed towards President Bang.

Everyone then stared, as suddenly, a white mist like thing slowly came out of Essie's mouth.

It then slowly turned into the appearance of President Bang, the President Bang they know.

"Is that....a ghost?!" Hueningkai asked as he stared at the transparent figure that floated outside Essie's mouth.

"Ahh, that is disturbing, please go back in President Bang." Jin immediately said.

"Yeah, please. That is very weird." Hoseok agreed.

President Bang laughed as he slowly returned.

"But yeah, there you have it. He's literally a spirit right now." Jin said.

"It's actually scary." Hueningkai said as he looked at Yeonjun.

"Right? Ahh, we're lucky Si-Hyuk nim is our ally." Yeonjun said as he sighed.

"Actually, my ability is indeed very strong." President Bang said.

"However, I avoid using it as much as possible. As it has huge drawbacks, it's very risky." 

"Ohh? I don't know of this." Jin said as he looked at President Bang.

"Of course there would be huge drawbacks on an ability that powerful, President Bang is still human." Adora said.

"What are its drawbacks President Bang?" Hoseok asked.

"The longer I stay on my host's body, the more unstable my control of it gets." President Bang answered.

"What?! Isn't that dangerous?! Does that mean?!" Hoseok asked, already panicking.

"You're right. If I stay longer inside her body, there's a chance for her to regain control. And if she does, I'll disappear completely." President Bang answered in a soft voice.

"Then get out of her now and let us deal with her!" Jin yelled, prepared to his barrier once again.

"Sunbaenim is right Si-Hyuk nim! Please get out of there!" Yeonjun pleaded.

"Yes! I'll just hit her with my ability as soon as you come out!" Hueningkai suggested.

"Huening, Si-Hyuk nim might get caught up." Yeonjun said.

"Ahh... but you can teleport Si-Hyuk nim as soon as he comes out!" Hueningkai then said.

"Ahh! You're right!" Yeonjun replied.

"No, it's too risky. We haven't even seen this monster's full power. Who knows what she could do, she might be able to do something within the split second that we separate."

"If I leave her body now, there's a huge chance she'll escape. Or worse." President Bang said as he looked at the feminine hands that he currently got.

"I can sense great power within her, we just got lucky we took her by surprise. If we didn't, and she managed to use her power to the fullest, I doubt we'd survive. Any of us." President Bang said as he watched the others' worried looks.

"But don't worry, there is a way to separate us and incapacitate this monster as well." President Bang added as he smiled.

Everyone then looked in anticipation, as they shot hopeful looks.

"We're just going to need Namjoon."

**Daegu**

"Tsk!" Namjoon groaned as he immediately used his ability to Telekinetically deflect the jet of water that was approaching him.

"Ohh? Not bad." An unknown voice said.

Namjoon then watched, as beside Farris, a pool of water suddenly started flowing.

The pool of water then rose up, as if it was forming into something else.

"What is that?" Namjoon asked as he saw the water, slowly turning into a human shape.

"So this is the strength of the one they call, the God of Destruction?" The water said as it continued forming.

"God of Destruction?" Namjoon asked, confused.

"Ahh, a silly nickname spread amongst us monsters. The nickname of the one they call, the strongest of the seven." The water said.

"The man who brought destruction everywhere." Another voice said as a gust of wind started circling on Farris' other side.

Namjoon then watched, as the gust of wind slowly started transforming as well. Just like the water, into something human shaped.

"I am Charybdis. Nice to meet you, God of Destruction." The water said after it transformed back into its human form.

Namjoon then realized, that it was the same monster that they watched on the video.

"And once again, I am Konstantin." The man that emerged from the wind said.

Charybdis looked like a slightly older gentleman, with nicely cut hair and cleanly shaven beard. He wore a very formal looking set of clothes. He wore a blue tuxedo with a bowtie, which was nicely paired with a set of black pants.

Konstantin on the other hand, was also an older gentleman, but had long white hair. and wore a simple set of clothes. Consisting of just a grey shirt, paired up with a simple pair of jeans.

Namjoon looked at the two warily, as he sense that the two are very strong opponents.

He stared at Charybdis as he thought to himself. "This one, he's giving off the strongest bloodlust. He's killed the most."

He then looked at Konstantin as he thought, "While this one, had the most troublesome power out of the three."

His thinking was then interrupted when Farris suddenly spoke.

"What's wrong? Finally shitting your pants? HAHAHAHA" Farris said as he provoked Namjoon.

"You see, we acknowledge how strong you are. We are well aware that none of us can beat you one on one." Charybdis said as he fixed his bow tie.

"Give it up human, no matter how strong you are, you can't beat the three of us." Konstantin said as he looked directly at Namjoon.

Suddenly, they felt the ground below them move, as Namjoon immediately used his ability to collapse the ground the beneath the three. Sinking them all.

"I can't deal with all of you at the same time, it's too risky." Namjoon said as he started levitating away.

"Coward!" Farris yelled as he continued falling.

Namjoon then looked back, but was surprised when he saw another jet of water coming straight towards him.

"Shit!" Namjoon thought to himself as he immediately dodged, barely avoiding the attack.

He then watched as the water swerved and went coming right back at him.

"I knew it!" Namjoon yelled as he tried using his ability to stop the water.

"Ohh, so I guess you really aren't a pushover." Charybdis said as he talked in his water form.

"But that's not enough." 

Suddenly, Namjoon felt something choking him.

He turned around to find the familiar gust of wind, circling around his neck.

"They're so fast!" Namjoon thought to himself as he tried freeing himself from the grip on his neck.

"Don't go forgetting about me!" He suddenly heard Farris' voice from a distance.

Which was shortly followed by various metal spikes coming towards him.

"I guess it's time we end this, we can't stall for long. You might turn everything around us." Charybdis said as he started producing water from his hand before sending it towards Namjoon.

"You're finished." He heard as the wind circling around his neck spoke.

"Don't...underestimate me." Namjoon groaned as he raised his arms towards the directions of the attacks.

He immediately used his right arm to stop the various metal spikes flying towards him.

While he used his left arm to stop the jet of water coming towards him from the other side.

Both the metal spikes and jet of water stopped dead on their tracks as Namjoon used everything he got to hold them in place. All the while the wind around his neck is still choking him.

"Not bad." Charybdis said as he admired Namjoon's strength.

"But as I've told you, that's not enough." Charybdis said as he suddenly started turning the jet of water into a giant stream of water, all the while pushing it with stronger force.

"You're the one who should not underestimate us, Moron!" Farris yelled as he too started pushing the various metal spikes with stronger force.

Namjoon then smiled.

As he was expecting the monsters to do just what they did.

He then swiftly twirled around, as he stopped halting the movements of the attacks coming towards him.

Instead, letting them go, thus increasing their force even more with the help of momentum.

"Oi! Don't tell me!" Farris yelled as he saw the giant stream of water coming right at him.

"This is ridiculous!" Charybdis yelled as he immediately tried turning into his water form to avoid getting hit.

"I said it's troublesome to deal with all three of you, but I didn't say I couldn't!" Namjoon yelled as he immediately faced Charybdis and used his ability to prevent him for liquifying his body or moving.

"You fool! Let go!" Charybdis yelled as the various metal spikes come even closer and closer.

"Farris! Stop your attack you imbecile!" Charybdis yelled at Farris, as he looked just in time, to find his giant stream of water enveloping Farris as it crash down on him.

"Konstantin! Help me you useless fool! Choke him! Do something useful! Anythin-" Charybdis yelled in panick, but was cut off when the countless metal spikes started impaling him one by one.

"I'm trying!" Konstantin yelled back as he tried suffocating Namjoon, but realized it was futile as Charybdis was already impaled.

He then looked back down at Farris, to fee the ground Farris was standing on flooded with water.

"This is impossible!" Konstantin yelled as he retreated a little farther away.

"Tsk, it doesn't matter! Try stopping this!" Konstantin yelled as he suddenly made a tornado out of nowhere, sending it right towards Namjoon.

"Tsk, I knew you'd be the most troublesome." Namjoon said he held his neck and tried levitating away from the tornado.

Konstantin then summoned more tornadoes which he immediately sent towards Namjoon.

"You're strong! But I know you can't do anything now!" Konstantin yelled confidently.

"Shit, he's right." Namjoon thought as he continued flying away, barely having enough strength to move.

Namjoon kept on flying without looking back this time, trying to gain distance from the tornadoes as he felt them coming closer.

"I gotta go faster! Shit!" Namjoon thought to himself as he tried getting away.

He then heard as a loud gust of wind blew behind him.

"Shit! It's already here!" Namjoon thought, thinking he's about to meet his demise.

When suddenly, he started feeling cold.

"Huh? This feeling..." Namjoon said as he looked back.

And there he saw, the tornadoes, barely a meter away from him.

Frozen.

"Ahh hyung, sorry we're late." 

_earlier_

"Hey you buffoons! What the hell are you doing?!" Acantha yelled in rage.

"Huh? Why? You wanna join?" Jimin innocently asked as he gave Acantha a smile.

"What the hell?! Stop mocking us!" Acantha yelled.

"You know, we both know you're not actually bad people." Taehyung suddenly spoke, to which Acantha and Bertram immediately looked at.

"To be honest, I hate monsters." Taehyung said as he stood.

Both Acantha and Bertram got immediately startled, and prepared themselves for an attack.

"I hate monsters. I've always thought how horrible monsters are. Killing others, all for the sake of power. Sometimes, even just for fun." Taehyung continued as he started walking towards them.

"Shit! We're going to die!" Acantha thought to herself, as for some reason, he knew that they can both die once Taehyung finally used his ability.

"But Jiminie..." 

"He told me that you two are not actually bad people."

"And I trust him."

"You see, my Jiminie is an actual angel. And he can sense the goodness in people." Taehyung said as Jimin said from the background, "I'm not actually an angel though, I'm human."

Taehyung then gave Jimin a fond smile and laughter as he said, "Ah you're right."

"What the hell do you mean we are not bad people?! Of course we are not bad people! We are monsters!" Acantha yelled.

"Acantha..." Bertram mumbled as he saw tears starting to form on the corner of Acantha's eyes.

"I'm a monster! And I hate humans! All of you! I'm going to kill all of you!" Acantha yelled as her tears started falling.

To which Bertram could only sadly look at.

_Seoul, 7 years ago_

"Hey Min-Jun! Wanna eat?" A short haired girl asked as she sat beside a young man inside one school cafeteria.

"Ohh? Is your class already finished? Where are your friends?" The young man asked.

"Ahh, I told them I'm going home." The girl replied.

"Huh? Why?" The young man asked, confused.

"Uhh, actually...I haven't told them that we're dating yet." The girl replied.

"Seo-Yeon, you still haven't told them? It's been so long." The young man immediately replied as he sighed.

"I know... It's just that, they know that we've been best friends for so long. And I just don't know how to tell them. Especially since you know that one of my friends like you." The girl replied.

"Ahh Ye-Jun right?" The young man asked, to which the girl just nodded.

"Look, I get your reason. But we both know that eventually, they need to know." The young man said as he leaned a little closer.

"It's better that they hear it from you, than from someone else." 

"I know..." The girl replied.

"Fine, I'll tell them today."

"Are you serious? You're joking right? Ye-Jun asked as she looked at the two.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to hurt you."

Ye-Jun was about to answer, when suddenly, they felt the ground started shaking.

"What...what is this?" The young man said as he slowly felt the ground shaking.

"Is this an earthquake?" The girl asked.

"Wait...what is that?" The young man said as he pointed on one of the windows.

There they saw, something coming straight for them.

But it was too late when they finally realized what it was.

A meteor.

A loud explosion was heard as the meteor crashed right inside the school cafeteria, sending the three flying.

While killing the people it crashed on immediately, crushing them.

"Huh? What happened? Ye-Jun asked in confusion as she slowly regained her consciousness.

She looked around to find Min-Jun and her friend lying down beside her.

"Ahhhh!" She then heard, as a horrified scream erupted a few distance away from them.

Shen then looked at where it was coming from, and saw.

The horrific sight of people, slowly turning into horrific monsters.

She saw, as some light emitted from the meteor that just crashed, and she saw, that whatever it was, it affected the surviving people that were near it.

"What's going on..." She thought to herself as she watched the people transform.

"Shit!" She thought to herself as she found the people, now fully transformed.

Now, monsters.

She immediately stopped moving and stopped her breathing, hoping to hide her presence as the monsters started moving one by one.

She just closed her eyes, as she heard, all around her, people screaming.

The sound of flesh getting torn apart, the screams of pain and anguish, the crack of bones.

The sound of, death.

It kept going for minutes, minutes that felt like hours.

She felt her surroundings turn quieter and quieter as time passed by.

And when she could no longer hear the screams and sounds of flesh getting ripped apart, she opened her eyes.

She saw, as all around her, blood and guts filled the ground.

Various corpse scattered everywhere.

"Ahh! Min-Jun!" Ye-Jun exclaimed as he looked around, and to her relief. Found the young man safe. Unconscious, but not wounded horribly.

"Wake up!" Ye-Jun said as she started shaking Min-Jun.

"Huh? What happened?" Min-Jun softly mumbled as he started regaining consciousness.

"Ahh! Where's Seo-Yeon?!" Min-Jun immediately asked as he finally gathered his senses back.

"She's dead! Let's go!" Ye-Jun said as she pointed at Seo-Yeon's unconscious body.

"No! She's just unconscious!" Min-Jun said as he started crawling towards Seo-Yeon's body.

"You...do you really love her that much?" Ye-Jun asked.

"Of course!" Min-Jun immediately answered as he picked Seo-Yeon's body.

"I see." 

Suddenly more screams were heard, as more people started getting attacked nearby.

"What..what's going on?!" Min-Jun asked as he saw from a distance, a tall hulking monster. Ripping a person into two.

"Min-Jun! Listen to me! We need to go somewhere safe!" Ye-Jun said.

"You see that meteor? When you were unconscious, I saw the monsters trying to avoid it! I don't know what it is, but right now, that's the only safe place here!" 

"The meteor?" Min-Jun asked.

"Yes! We need to make it over there quickly! But we can't go at the same time! I'll let you go first since you'll be carrying Seo-Yeon's body, I'll look out!"

"Are you sure?! You should come with us! The monsters might see you!" Min-Jun said, concerned.

"No! I'll be fine! Hurry! Bring Seo-Yeon to safety!" 

"I got it! Thank you!" Min-Jun said as he slowly stood, and on Ye-Jun's signal.

Min-Jun ran.

As fast as he could.

To the meteor.

As soon as he reached it, he immediately felt pain all around his body.

"What?! What's this?!" Min-Jun said as he looked at his arms.

They're slowly turning black, and bigger.

Deformed.

"Ahhh!" He then heard, as Seo-Yeon finally regained consciousness, from the pain.

"Min-Jun! What's going on!" Seo-Yeon asked, as she saw Min-Jun slowly getting more and more deformed.

Min-Jun couldn't even answer, as within seconds, he immediately turned.

Seo-Yeon then heard, as from behind her was loud laughter.

She turned to find her friend, Ye-Jun, looking at them. Laughing.

"I hope you have fun loving each other! As monsters! HAHAHAHA" Ye-Jun maniacally laughed before running away.

Seo-Yeon watched as her friend ran, while she remained confused.

But she couldn't even start pondering, as all of a sudden, she felt her vision disappear.

And the next thing she remembers, was her wandering around.

As a monster.

_2 years ago_

"You too seem strong." A figure said as he walked towards a mountain of corpses, where two figures stood.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" One of the figures, a woman standing atop the mountain of corpses asked.

"How many humans have you killed?" The figure asked he walked closer.

"And why does that concern you?" The other figure, a man standing atop asked.

"I smell your hate for humans." The figure said as it finally revealed itself to the two.

The two immediately noticed, the odd formality of the figure's clothes.

It was wearing a black set of suit. They stared at the figure and noticed, the odd color of its skin.

But the two were even more surprised when they saw, that on the figures head, were two large horns.

"How would you like to work for me?" The figure asked.

"Huh? Don't be stupid! Why should we?!" 

Suddenly, various rock pillars started emerging from the ground, moving to crush the figure.

The rock pillars seemingly crushed the figure as it hit him.

"Stupid moron." The woman said.

But suddenly, the rock pillars exploded.

As if they were hit by something with great force, force enough to make huge rock pillars explode.

"What?!" The woman immediately exclaimed as she saw the figure she thought she crushed, perfectly fine.

"Tsk, get back Seo-Yeon!" The man said as he started liquifying the ground where the figure was standing from, slowly sinking him.

"Ho? You got a unique power there." The figure said as it slowly submerged.

"Shut up!" The man said as he raised his hand, and suddenly, a huge wave of mud appeared out of nowhere and quickly submerged the figure.

"I can make you stronger." The figure said as it submerged.

"Shut up you fool! Die!" The woman yelled as she used her powers to summon a huge wall of rock, before slamming it down the wave of mud covering the figure.

"What the hell is that monster's deal?" The woman asked as she looked at the man beside her.

The man was about to answer, when they suddenly heard an explosion.

And the next thing the two saw, was both of them, on their knees. Holding their stomachs in pain.

"Wha-what?!" The man said as he held his stomach.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I punch you hard?" 

The man then looked up to see, in front of them, the figure.

The figure they thought they've killed.

Unscathed.

"You fool! You better kill us right now! Or I'll make sure you regret it!" The woman yelled.

"Why should I kill, a fellow who shares the same hatred I got for humans?" The figure said.

The two then looked up in confusion as suddenly, they felt the pain slowly disappearing

"What are you doing?". The man asked as for some reason, he felt power rushing into him.

"My comrades, let us destroy the humans. Together." The figure said as it reached its hand towards them.

To which the man reluctantly grabbed, while the woman completely ignored it.

"My name, is Dormarch." The figure said as it introduced itself.

"Ahh, I'm Min-Jun, and this is Seo-Yeon." The man said.

"Ahh, human names. Distasteful." Dormarch said as he shook his head.

"From now on, you will be abandoning your distasteful human names." 

"From now on, you will be, Acantha and Bertram. Apostles of Lord Dormarch."

_\----_

Both Jimin and Taehyung looked with sadness as Acantha poured out her emotions, feeling really sorry for her.

"I, I get that you hate humans." Jimin suddenly said as he too stood.

"I know that there must be a reason for you to hate humans that much."

"I know that you're hurt."

"But I want you to know, we are all not like them. Like the people who hurt you." Jimin said as he looked directly at Acantha's teary eyes.

"Taehyungie said, he hates monsters. It's the same with me, I hate monsters too." 

"I hate those monsters, those monsters who love seeing other people in pain."

"Those monsters who take pleasure as they toy with others' feelings."

"Those monsters who put their selfishness above their care for others."

"But you, I know that deep down, no matter how hard you tried acting like a selfish evil person, you are actually a good person."

"Do you have any idea how many people I've killed?! Hundreds!" Acantha yelled.

"That, I can't forgive." Jimin said as his eyes started glowing and heavy snow fell once again.

"Ahh, finally. I'm going to die. I can finally be free." Acantha thought to herself as she immediately closed her eyes, anticipating death. The death she longed for.

"But as weird as it sounds, I understand why you did it." Jimin added as his eyes stopped glowing, stopping the snowstorm.

"I'm not saying I'm condoning your actions, they are still wrong."

"But I can't take away the life of someone, someone so hurt, someone who can still be saved." Jimin said as he suddenly jumped in front of the two.

"I know that deep down, there are still human hearts inside you two."

"Because if there wasn't, you two would've attacked us when we turned our backs on you."

"You would've attacked me now, as I stood defenseless and in your range."

"If you are the monsters you said you two were, then none of you would've cared for the other." Jimin said as he smiled at them.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Acantha asked.

"Aish, I know that you two have feelings for each other, I see how he looks at you. It's the same look Taehyunggie gives me." Jimin replied as he gave them a playful smile.

The two became flustered and were about to dismiss Jimin when Jimin suddenly spoke.

"A human face isn't what makes a human human, it's love."

"Come with us."

_present time_

"Jimin? Taehyung?" Namjoon mumbled as he saw Jimin and Taehyung, along with everyone. Right below the ground.

Namjoon immediately levitated towards the group, but paused when he suddenly saw two unfamiliar faces.

"Ahh! They're friends hyung!" Taehyung immediately said as he assured Namjoon.

"How did you find me?" Namjoon asked.

"These two told us!" Jimin said as he pointed at Acantha and Bertram.

"Ahh, thank you very much!" Namjoon said as he bowed.

"Are you okay hyung?" Jungkook asked as he inspected Namjoon's neck. Which was heavily bruised.

"I'm okay, I managed. Thank you Jungkook." Namjoon said as he tapped Jungkook's shoulder.

"And thank you so much to you too, you two saved me." Namjoon said as he thanked Jimin and Taehyung.

"I dealt with two of the enem-" Namjoon spoke, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

As he suddenly felt stabbing pain on his stomach.

He then slowly held his stomach, and as he looked at his hands,

Blood.

"What?" Namjoon weakly mumbled.

It was then that he noticed, a metal bar ran through his stomach.

"You idiot! Did you seriously think that was enough to kill me?!" Namjoon then heard a familiar voice.

Farris.

Namjoon turned to find, Farris, still alive.

Entire body covered in metal.

"So..you can turn your body into...metal?" Namjoon weakly mumbled.

"There's nothing stronger than my metal! That pathetic splash of water from old man Charybdis is no way near enough to kill me!" Farris said as he laughed.

"Namjoon-hyung..." Jungkook mumbled as he stared at Namjoon, bleeding profusely.

"HAHAHAHAHA die!" Farris yelled to mock Namjoon.

But he immediately stopped, as he suddenly felt an overwhelming presence coming towards him.

"I'm fine Jungkook..." Namjoon said as he slowly pulled the metal bar out of his stomach.

"You moron! Stay back!" Farris yelled at Jungkook, who was coming towards him.

"You-you! You can't harm me!" Farris said as he immediately sent metal spikes towards Jungkook.

All which Jungkook swatted away like they were nothing.

"Stop! Your pathetic human body can't even hope to dent me!" Farris yelled as he forced out a laugh, hoping to intimidate Jungkook.

But Jungkook just kept on walking towards him, slowly.

"Tsk! You're just a human! Don't go acting that cocky!" Farris said as he grew frustrated.

"Die!" Farris yelled as he jumped up, hoping to crush Jungkook with his metal body as he crash on him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Farris laughed as he started falling towards Jungkook.

Jungkook said nothing as he jumped upwards, immediately shattering the ground below him.

"Sunbaenim..." Taehyun mumbled as he watched Jungkook launch like a rocket towards Farris.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Farris said as he watched Jungkook coming right to him.

"You must be an idiot! HAHAHAHA you're that eager to die?!" Farris said as he thought to himself, that no matter where he looked at it, him falling will give him an edge.

Providing him better momentum and greater force. Thinking that once they collided, Jungkook would die.

"HAHAHAHAHA shatter! Let me see that frail human body of yours shatter!" Farris said as he and Jungkook are finally almost in contact mid-air.

"No, you shatter." Jungkook coldly said, as he punched right through Farris' metal body.

Instantly shattering the monster into pieces.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 14th and second to the last Chapter of Our Summer! I really want to say thank you for everyone who liked and appreciated this work. I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! It makes me feel more motivated to write. I'm happy you guys took the time to read my work, and I'm greatly saddened that tomorrow, will finally be the final chapter. Please look forward to it! And once again, thank you so much for reading! Stay safe


	15. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.  
> Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!  
> It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.

"That's impossible...He shattered Farris' Metal Body..." Acantha said as she watched Farris' shattered body falling from the sky.

"Well...Aren't you glad they're not our enemies anymore?" Bertram said as he gave Acantha a smile.

A loud crash was then heard as Jungkook landed back, he then looked at Farris' body to ensure that he's really dead this time.

"Wah! That startled me!" Soobin immediately exclaimed as he held Taehyun and Beomgyu.

"Hyung, do you mind?" Jungkook said as he walked back to the group and looked at Yoongi.

"Hmm? Ahh, sure." Yoongi said as he walked towards Farris' body.

Yoongi then held his hand forward as he torched Farris' remains. 

"Namjoon-hyung...are you okay?" Jungkook asked as he saw Namjoon sitting down on the ground as he stopped his bleeding using his ability.

"I told you Jungkook, I'm okay. Don't worry, he just took me by surprise." Namjoon replied as he gave Jungkook an assuring smile.

Jungkook smiled, but suddenly glared at Acantha and Bertram.

"Hyung, how do we know that these two won't pull a sneak attack on us, just like their friend over there?" Jungkook said as he pointed at what remained of Farris', still burning.

"Jungkookie, don't you trust me?" Jimin said as he walked in front of Acantha and Bertram to defend them.

"Hyung! Of course I do! But I don't trust them!" Jungkook replied.

"I trust them, so you not trusting them, is the same as you not trusting me." Jimin replied in a serious voice.

"But hyung..." Jungkook replied.

"Ahh, give it a rest Jungkook." Yoongi said.

"If it'll make you feel better, I don't trust these two as well." Yoongi added.

"But, Jimin chose to trust them. And you know how Jimin is never wrong in sensing someone's true nature right?" Yoongi said as he tapped Jungkook's shoulder.

"If you can't trust those two, then so be it. But trust Jimin. Okay?"

Jungkook then looked at Acantha and Bertram as he let out a sigh.

"Okay hyung."

"Okaaay, so what should we do now?" Jimin said as he looked around.

"We should start moving deeper inside the city, we haven't even found one hostage yet." Namjoon said as he finally finished sealing his wound using his ability.

"But is it safe now? I remember that Bee-woman saying there are...ahh what was it? Was it 12 or 13?" Yoongi said as he tried remembering.

"12." Acantha replied.

"Ahh that's right. Thank you." Yoongi said as he thanked Acantha.

"12 huh? How many have you beaten so far?" Jungkook said as he tried thinking.

"That Bee woman is one, that blood dude makes two." Yoongi said.

"Farris' makes three, then that Konstantin guy makes four." Namjoon said as he looked at Konstantin's body, frozen along with his tornadoes.

"Then that water guy... He should be here somewhere?" Namjoon said as he looked around, trying to find Charybdis' body.

"No...you didn't freeze Charybdis' body?!" Acantha exclaimed.

"Ahh, I don't even know where he was. I just saw tornadoes coming towards Namjoon-hyung so I froze those." Taehyung said as he explained himself.

"This is bad." Bertram said as he gave them a look of worry.

"But he's badly wounded, I saw his body get impaled by countless metal spikes." Namjoon said.

"I'm sorry but, Charybdis' body if made out of water." Bertram explained.

"I know, but I stopped him from liquifying his body, so he got hit." Namjoon replied.

"No, you don't get me. Yes you managed to wound him, but if he has even a tiny shred of life left, he can simply turn himself into water again, and then-" Bertram said but stopped when he started hearing something.

Something loud coming.

"He can heal his wounds..." Bertram continued as he saw.

A giant wave of water coming straight towards them.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung immediately yelled.

"Right!" Jimin said his eyes immediately started glowing.

Jimin was about to use his ability, when he suddenly felt pain on his shoulder. Interrupting him from using his ability.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung exclaimed, as he saw Jimin's shoulder bleeding.

"Oww, it hurts. What happened?"" Jimin said as he held his shoulder, confused.

"Rock fortress." Acantha mumbled.

Suddenly, various rock pillars emerged from the ground, surrounding them as it formed into what seemed like an igloo. Trapping them on the inside.

"You!" Jungkook exclaimed as he glared at Acantha.

"No! It's not like that!" Bertram exclaimed.

"Yeah sure it isn't!" Jungkook exclaimed, as he prepared to punch right through the wall.

"Jungkook! Wait!" Namjoon said as he used his ability to stop Jungkook.

"Hyung!" Jungkook exclaimed, but suddenly.

They heard as the rock fortress they're on get attacked from the outside.

"What?!" Jungkook exclaimed as he look above, hearing loud crashing noises as plenty of unknown objects started falling.

"It's Charybdis." Acantha said.

Everyone then looked at her as they waited for her next words.

"That thing that wounded you, was water." Acantha said as she looked at Jimin.

"This is one of Charybdis' techniques." Bertram said.

"We've seen him use this once, months ago when he wiped a whole city off the map." Bertram added.

"This is his last resort, Ahh, this is why you should've killed Charybdis first." Acantha said as she sighed.

They then heard as the giant wave finally collided on Acantha's rock fortress, shaking the whole structure.

"First, he summons his tidal waves to demolish everything. Then, he summons his rain to finish of everyone left." Acantha explained.

"Wait, is this...rain?" Jimin said as he looked at his wounded shoulder.

"Yes." Acantha replied.

"Ahh! Then we're really luck you immediately protected us! Thank you very much!" Jimin exclaimed as he thanked Acantha.

"Waaah, thank you so much!" Soobin exclaimed too as he clapped his hands.

"We're still in trouble though Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu said as he looked around the shaking fortress.

"You two." Acantha said as she looked at Taehyung and Jimin.

"Hmm?" Taehyung hummed as he continued helping Jimin with his wound.

"This is where we part ways." Acantha said.

"Ahh! It's okay! Thank you so much for your help!" Jimin immediately exclaimed as he bowed and thanked Acantha.

"Just don't go killing anymore humans okay?" Taehyung said as he smiled at them, still helping Jimin.

Acantha then looked at Bertram, and smiled. 

She then looked back at everyone.

"Thank you, and goodbye. Idiots." Acantha said as she smiled at them.

Suddenly, Acantha raised the ground around everyone as she enclosed them into a giant box.

Bertram then immediately softened the ground below them as Acantha submerged the giant box of rock they're on.

"Once the rock stops, it's either you're at your destination or I'm dead!. Hahahaha" Acantha yelled as Jimin and the others continued going deeper into the ground.

"We'll deal with Charybdis! You need to save your strength! Ladon is still alive!" Bertram yelled as well as he waved.

"Hey!" Jimin yelled, worried and surprised of what the two just did.

Acantha and Bertram simply smiled at them, as Acantha's rock fortress started cracking. Finally getting overwhelmed by the various tidal waves hitting it.

"You bozos better not die!" Acantha yelled as she started covering the hole with her rocks.

"Beat them up good!" Bertram yelled.

And suddenly, the hole shut.

And they heard, as the loud sound of the tidal waves crashed above them.

"No..." Jimin mumbled after hearing the tidal waves crash above them.

Taehyung immediately held his hand before pulling him for a hug.

"Those two..." Jungkook mumbled.

"Soobin-hyung.. I don't know why but I'm sad..." Beomgyu said as he looked at his hyung.

"Me too." Soobin replied as he looked at the ground.

They barely met the two, they barely even know them.

And they were even their enemies just a few minutes ago.

But for some reason, they felt sad.

Nobody could explain why.

Maybe it's the fact that they barely knew each other, that they were enemies.

And yet, they sacrificed themselves for them.

Them who they barely knew, them who were their enemies.

"Wait." Yoongi said as he noticed something.

"We're still moving." Yoongi said as he pointed out the giant box of rock has yet to cease movement.

"Ohh!" Taehyung gasped as he realized what this meant.

They then heard as various rumbling sounds came from a distance.

"They're still alive!" Jimin exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are." Namjoon said as he smiled at Jimin.

"Acantha! Bertram! Fighting!" Jimin yelled as loud as he could.

"Ahh Jiminie, I don't think they'll hear you." Taehyung said as he fondly smiled at Jimin.

Namjoon then smiled once more, before he spoke.

"Now, we're going to end this."

**above ground**

Water flooded the ground where Jimin and the rest once stood, as the tidal waves finally broke through the rock fortress.

And in the spot where Acantha and Bertram once stood, was another giant ball of rock.

A man then slowly walked towards it as he stepped on the puddles of water along the way.

The rock then slowly crumbled as Acantha and Bertram emerged from it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Charybdis immediately asked.

"Huh? Are you dumb?" Acantha replied.

"It is what it is Charybdis." Bertram replied as well.

"I never liked anybody among us 12, but for some reason, I felt annoyed by you two especially." Charybdis said as he raised his hand, followed by the water around them rising.

"Ohh? What a coincidence. I've always hated you too." Acantha said as she smiled.

"What are you so confident about? You do know that you two are no match for me." Charybdis said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who knows." Bertram said as he smiled at the old man.

"Insolent fools!" Charybdis yelled as he started sending various jets of waters towards the two.

Acantha immediately knelt to the ground and touched it, as she erected a thick wall of rock before them.

Bertram then immediately liquified the ground below Charybdis, trying to sink him.

"Fool!" Charybdis exclaimed as he turned himself into a jet of water and started making his way towards Bertram.

Acantha immediately moved, as she raised another wall of rock to protect Bertram.

"You think this can stop me?!" Charybdis yelled as he started spinning, drilling into the wall of rock.

"Of course not!" Acantha yelled.

Right after Charybdis broke through the wall, he was immediately faced with another wall.

Only this time, he was completely trapped, as Acantha enclosed her into a box of rock.

Charybdis was going to speak, but before he could, he immediately felt the box of rock he was inside, get launched up the sky.

"What?!" Charybdis thought to himself.

He then suddenly saw the sky, as for some reason the box of rock he was trapped to suddenly opened.

He then looked down, only to find countless rocks with sharp edges propelling towards him.

Charybdis immediately used his power to produce water in front of him to defend himself.

"You fools! You know that physical attacks won't work on me!" Charybdis yelled as he started gathering water around him.

Both Acantha and Bertram assumed stances as they braced themselves for Charybdis' attack.

"You'll never beat me! You imbeciles!" Charybdis furiously yelled as he finally sent the giant stream of water down.

Acantha looked at Bertram, who then nodded as they hold each other's hands.

And just before the giant stream of water hit them, Acantha enclosed them inside one of her boxes of rocks, while Bertram liquified the ground below them.

Safely submerging themselves underground.

"Die! Die! Die!" Charybdis maniacally repeated as he watched his giant stream of water continue hitting the ground, furious that the two managed to keep up with him for that long.

He then calmed down, thinking the two were finally either crushed by the water pressure, or drowned.

Failing to notice, the two emerging from the ground meters behind him.

"You think you can do it?" Acantha concernedly asked.

"Haven't tried it yet, but I should be." Bertram replied as he prepared himself.

Acantha simply nodded as she held one of Bertram's hands, while Bertram raised his other.

"Ready?" Bertram asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly the ground started shaking, as all the water scattered around the area started gathering.

"What?!" Charybdis yelled, surprised that his water was moving on their own.

"Old man! You must be going senile!" Bertram yelled.

"You?!" Charybdis exclaimed, surprised to see Bertram gathering the water around him.

"How are you?! What are you doing?!" Charybdis frantically asked as he tried taking control of the water.

But to his surprise, it wasn't budging.

"How?!" Charybdis asked.

"Why the surprised face old man? Did you forgot that Bertram can control mud?" Acantha said as she shot the old man a smirk.

"Mud...you don't mean?!" Charybdis yelled as he finally realized what's going on.

The water he kept on sending towards the two, the water which destroyed all the rocks and soil that Acantha raised from the ground, mixed with them.

Thus, turning it into muddy water. And as Acantha held Bertram's hand, she was continuously using her power to mix more and more of the ground so they can turn the water into the mud.

"Thank you for basically giving me plenty of ammo. I owe you this." Bertram said as he sent the now giant wave of mud towards Charybdis.

"Imbeciles!" Charybdis yelled as he summoned more water and formed a sphere of water around him to protect him from Bertram's attack.

"So what if you can control that?! You still can't kill me! My body is made out of water! Physical attacks would never wor-" Charybdis proclaimed, but was shocked when he saw the giant wave of mud circling around him.

"Of course." Bertram said.

"What are you planning to do?!" Charybdis asked as he watch the mud slowly engulfing the sphere of water he's in. Until finally, he's totally enclosed by it.

"This is goodbye, Charybdis." Bertram said.

Charybdis was going to ask what Bertram was going to do, but didn't need to.

As he slowly see the mud around his sphere of water slowly starting to harden themselves.

"Don't tell me..." Charybdis mumbled as he realized what's going on.

The old man then sighed in defeat as he finally accepted his fate.

"You got me."

And just then the giant sphere of water he's in completely solidified, petrifying him and his sphere of water as they turned to stone.

**underground**

"Namjoon-hyung...can you sense that?" Jungkook asked as they feel them slowly emerging from the ground.

"There's someone." Namjoon replied, as he too, sense an overwhelming presence waiting for them.

"Sunbaenim, is that?" Taehyun asked, thinking of the Demon.

Thinking that they are finally about to face the Demon, the terrifying Demon that their seniors once fought.

The Demon that overwhelmed them and gave them a crushing defeat.

"I..I don't know." Namjoon replied, as for some reason, even though the presence waiting for them was very strong, it felt different.

"Soobin-hyung, I'll protect you. I promise." Beomgyu told Soobin as he assured him.

"How about me? Why do you always keep telling just Soobin-hyung that you'll protect him. How about us? Do we not matter?" Taehyun asked as he teased Beomgyu.

"Ahh! Of course you matter! I'll protect you too!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he grew flustered.

Soobin then laughed.

"Aigoo, I'll protect you two." Soobin said.

"And I'll protect you three." Jungkook suddenly said.

"Ahh, then I'll protect you four." Jimin said as he want along with them and smiled. He then looked at Taehyung.

"Hmm? Ahh! I'll protect you five." Taehyung said, he then looked at Yoongi, waiting for him to go along with it.

It took awhile, but Yoongi finally went along.

"Fine, I'll protect you six. Though I believe most of you will be the ones to protect me. Aish, I feel old. I want to sit." Yoongi said as he held his back.

They were about to ask Namjoon to go along with it, but they suddenly felt their ride stop.

And in just a few seconds, the box of rock slowly started opening.

And they immediately saw everything.

Huge groups of people trapped inside various spheres of water.

Various tall rock pillars, with cages on top.

And right on front of them, stood a man.

A muscular man with long black hair.

Wearing weird clothes, as it seemed era inappropriate.

It looked, old.

"Are you...Dormarch? No..you're not." Namjoon said as he inspected the figure.

"How dare you address Lord Dormarch in such informal manner." The man said as he immediately started transforming.

His body immediately grew bigger and bigger.

His skin slowly started turning black.

His fingers turning into giant animalistic-claws.

From his behind, sprouted a giant tail.

And on his back, sprouted a pair of giant black wings.

His neck, elongated.

His head, turning horrific, as giant fangs started protruding from his mouth.

And on his forehead, emerged two gigantic horns.

"Oi oi oi, what is this?!" Yoongi immediately exclaimed, surprised by the sudden transformation of the man.

"Hyung! Is that?! A dragon?!" Beomgyu asked Soobin, but Soobin was in shock and couldn't respond.

"It is." Taehyun responded as he looked above.

"I've never seen a monster this big!" Taehyung said as he gasped.

They saw it immediately occupied a huge area and already started hitting the various tall rock pillars around them, causing some to collapse. Making the human-cages on top of them fall.

"Damn it!" Namjoon exclaimed as he immediately used his ability to stop the falling cages mid-air.

"I am Ladon, Leader of Lord Dormarch's 12 Apostles." The Dragon said as it slowly opened its mouth.

"And I am nowhere as weak as those fools that you've faced." 

Suddenly, Namjoon saw, light from the inside of the Dragon's mouth.

"Shit!" Namjoon exclaimed as he immediately realized what it was.

"Jimin! Taehyung!" Namjoon yelled, to which the two understood.

Jimin immediately used his ability and make snow fall on the dragon, completely covering its body.

Taehyung then immediately flicked his fingers as he made the dragon freeze, completely encasing it in ice.

Everyone stared as they waited, observing if it worked.

But of course, it didn't.

As the dragon's mouth glowed, and a huge fire erupted on it.

Completely breaking through the ice.

"Tsk! It's fire is too hot!" Taehyung exclaimed as he and Jimin jumped away.

The dragon then turned towards them as it tried burning them with its dragonfire.

But Yoongi immediately countered its flames with his own.

"Aish! Namjoon, help!" Yoongi immediately called as he immediately find his flames started getting pushed back.

"I know!" Namjoon replied as he immediately used his ability to Telekinetically stop the raging fire from the dragon's mouth. 

The two then did their best as they continue trying to push the flames back.

Jimin immediately joined the two as he sent a flurry of snow towards the flames from the side he's on.

Smoke immediately filled the area as the coldness of Jimin's snow and the heat of the flames collided.

"Jungkookie! Attack its body!" Jimin immediately yelled.

"I know!" Jungkook responded as he ran towards the dragon.

The dragon then immediately flapped its wings as it started flying, noticing someone coming for him.

But Jungkook immediately jumped, about to hit the dragon with its punch.

When suddenly, it stopped breathing its fire and flipped, using its tail to slam Jungkook on the ground.

And as it rotated back, it immediately continued breathing fire, as if nothing happened.

"What?!" Namjoon exclaimed, surprised with the speed of the dragon.

"Sunbaenim!" Taehyun immediately called as he and the rest ran towards Jungkook.

"Ahh, that hurts." Jungkook said as he sat up, his left hand bleeding profusely.

"It damaged you?!" Taehyung exclaimed, surprised to see Jungkook, who got a very strong and hard body, get injured.

"Ahh, it's strong." Jungkook sighed as he looked at his hand.

"If I didn't block that attack, I have a feeling I would've died." Jungkook said.

"Give up humans." They heard as the dragon spoke, as it continued overwhelming Jimin, Namjoon and Yoongi with its flames.

"Soobin-hyung! Use your ability!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"I can't! There are people below it!" Soobin exclaimed as he pointed at the various water spheres behind the dragon.

"Ahh! No! What should we do?!" Beomgyu said as he panicked, contemplating whether he should transform.

"Soobin-hyung, use your ability." Taehyun said.

"I can't! It would crush the people below it!" Soobin replied.

Taehyun didn't answer, as he just pointed up.

Soobin looked up, and didn't immediately get what Taehyun meant.

But gasped as he finally got it.

Soobin immediately used his ability to lighten the dragon, trying to send it upwards.

But was surprised to find it not budging at all.

"Oh no! It's not working! What's happening?!" Soobin immediately exclaimed as he looked at Taehyun.

"Is it really that strong?!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he stomped his feet multiple times, in panic.

"No... Soobin-hyung is just not using his ability yet." Taehyun replied.

"What do you mean?!" I'm using it!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Soobin-hyung, 80% percent." Taehyun said.

And suddenly, Soobin's eyes glowed purple.

And immediately the Dragon disappeared as it got sent upwards at an amazing speed.

"What?!" The rest exclaimed, in shock that the dragon suddenly disappeared. Unsure of what just happened.

"Where is it?!" Namjoon exclaimed, but immediately got his answer when he heard loud sound coming from the sky as it continued getting thrown upwards.

He then looked at Soobin, whose eyes are now glowing.

And he understood.

Everyone then watched as the dragon continued getting thrown upwards, higher and higher.

They heard as the dragon roared and growled, spitting its fire everywhere. Frantically trying to resist the gravity, But ultimately proved futile, as it couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, they watched as it slowly became engulfed by its flames as it continued skyrocketing upwards.

"Ohh! It's like a meteor!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he squinted his eyes to see the now very far dragon, so far that it finally started looking like a dot.

"Soobin then moved his hands on the opposite sides as he held his palms out, as if he was opening two doors.

Then they heard, a loud explosion.

They looked at the sky, as they saw a huge mushroom like explosion occur.

Sending shockwaves all around it as it scattered the clouds.

Sending shockwaves that were felt all the way below.

They then watched as despite the dragon already defeated, Soobin's eyes didn't stop glowing.

They then felt as the ground shook, immediately followed by all of them slamming on the ground as they get pushed down by gravity.

The various sphere of water broken, as if it was splattered. Immediately freeing the trapped people, but also sending them crashing down the ground.

The various remaining rock pillars, crumbling as they started tipping down.

"Ahh!" Namjoon yelled, as he tried using his ability to stop them from falling down.

But couldn't because of the severe gravity weighing them down, weighing everything down.

"Soo!Bin! Hyung! 30%!" Taehyun immediately yelled as he tried using his ability to calm Soobin down.

They then felt as the gravity pushing them down slowly disappeared, and Soobin's eyes slowly stop glowing.

"Ahhh!" Namjoon yelled once more as he immediately used his ability, barely making it in time to stop the pillars from crushing them and the rest of the people.

"Soobin-hyung! That was terrifying!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he stared at Soobin wide-eyed.

"Huh? What happened?" Soobin asked, confused. As if he has just broken off a trance.

He then looked around, and was shocked to see everyone on the ground.

The various spheres of water gone, and the people free. But lying down on the ground as well.

And the rock pillars, levitating as Namjoon slowly placed them down.

"Oh no." Soobin thought to himself as he realized what he just did.

"I'm sorry." Soobin mumbled as he slowly started tearing up.

"I knew it, Soobinie is really strong!" Jimin said he slowly stood and panted his pants.

"Waah, that was cool Soobin!" Taehyung said as he ran towards Soobin and grabbed his hands, shaking them.

"Ahh! You got rid of that monster easily!" Jungkook exclaimed as he too ran towards Soobin.

Soobin then looked at his seniors, confused. Wondering why they were complimenting him, after what he did to them.

"Soobin-hyung! Waaah! Thank you! You saved us!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he hugged Soobin, pretending to be crying.

"And that was just 80% of your power Soobin-hyung, wah." Taehyun said as he held his hand on his mouth.

"Soobin, you really helped us. We owe our lives to you." Namjoon said as he spoke from a distance.

Soobin held his mouth, trying to hold his tears, unsure of they even were.

Part of him was sad, that he accidentally hurt everyone.

Part of him was happy, that he saved everyone.

And part of him was relieved, that everyone doesn't hate him.

"Ahh, I just wanna lay here." Yoongi suddenly said he stared at the sky.

Everyone eventually started laughing one by one, until finally, even Soobin.

But their laughters turned into surprise, when they suddenly heard something crashing down towards Yoongi.

"Hyung!" Jungkook immediately yelled as he ran towards Yoongi, which was followed by everyone immediately.

They then stopped, as when the smoke cleared.

They found Yoongi, impaled on his chest by someone with its hand.

"Hyung!" Jimin and Taehyung immediately yelled as they immediately tried attacking Yoongi's attacker.

But all of a sudden, Yoongi's attacker immediately vanished, dropping Yoongi's body.

As it suddenly appeared in front of them, elbowing the two, immediately sending them flying.

"Jimin-hyung! V-hyung!" Jungkook yelled as he watched the two crash on a distance.

"Jungkook! Be careful!" Namjoon yelled as he immediately ran towards Yoongi, using his ability to try to close Yoongi's wound.

"Ahh,..I'm sorry...I was careless..." Yoongi slowly mumbled as he apologized.

"It's not your fault hyung!" Namjoon exclaimed as he seal Yoongi's wound, but was panicking as Yoongi is immediately losing blood.

"Hang in there hyung!" Namjoon begged as he tried carefully fixing Yoongi's insides. As it takes extreme effort to fix a wound of this extent.

They then heard as a loud exchange of blows erupted.

The people immediately gasped and screamed in panic as they watch what was before them.

"Run!" Jungkook immediately yelled, to which the people immediately followed as they frantically ran away.

"You! It's you!" Jungkook yelled as he punched their attacker.

"I have a name human, and you know it all too well by now." The Demon said as it continued blocking each of Jungkook's blows.

Each blow emitting a loud shockwave as they got blocked, from the extreme force of it.

"Sunbaenim! I'll help!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he transformed and started lunging.

Jungkook was about to stop him, but was suddenly kicked and sent crashing towards a building.

Beomgyu immediately attacked, and lunged at the demon, clawing at it in extreme speeds. But the demon still managed to dodge every single swipe.

"You're quick." The demon said as it continued dodging.

"He's quicker!" Beomgyu thought to himself as he watch all of his attacks miss.

Suddenly, he felt pain on his left side as the demon kicked him as well. Sending him flying, and breaking some of his bones in the process.

A loud boom was heard as Beomgyu crashed into a building.

"Beomgyu!" Soobin immediately yelled as he ran towards Beomgyu.

But suddenly, he heard a loud crash right in front him.

And there stood, the demon.

It stood right between him and Beomgyu, preventing him for coming towards him.

"Go away!" Soobin yelled as he tried using his ability.

But the demon simply laughed and said "That tickles." as it remained unaffected.

"Soobin-hyu-" Taehyun said as he was about to help Soobin release his limiter, but was stopped when the demon immediately grabbed Beomgyu by his tail and threw him right towards Taehyun.

"Beomgyu! Taehyun!" Soobin immediately yelled as he watched Beomgyu on his tiger form hit Taehyun. Taehyun's head then hit the ground from the impact, and was immediately knocked unconscious.

"Give it up." The Demon said.

"I've been watching you, humans."

"Why do you think I let you face Ladon alone?"

"I needed to learn of your abilities."

"And you've shown them."

"And now, you don't stand a chance." The Demon said as it started laughing.

"No..." Soobin mumbled as he looked around him.

He found Namjoon, desperately trying to save Yoongi.

He found Jimin and Taehyung, too weak to stand from a distance.

He found Taehyun, unconscious. And Beomgyu, barely moving as he slowly reverted back to his human form.

He then watched as above, dark clouds started appearing. Making everything dark.

"This is it...we'll die...all of us." Soobin thought to himself as he quivered in fear.

When suddenly, Jungkook appeared behind the demon and got ahold of it.

"Soobin! Use your ability! Now!" Jungkook yelled.

"What?! Sunbaenim?!" Soobin exclaimed, confused. As if he used his ability, Jungkook would get caught up.

"Hurry! Use your ability! Use your full power! Crush him!" Jungkook yelled as he tightened his grip on the Demon.

"Fool, futile effort. We both know he wouldn't, or rather, he can't." The Demon said calmly, as the clouds darkened more and more.

"If you don't! All of us would die! All of us!" Jungkook yelled as he tried convincing Soobin.

"I can't!" Soobin immediately replied.

"Don't mind me! I'll manage! Hurry!" Jungkook pleaded.

When suddenly, both Soobin and Jungkook heard a voice on their heads.

Silencing the two for awhile.

Confusing the Demon.

"What is this? Finally given up?" The Demon asked.

Jungkook suddenly let go of the Demon and stepped back a little, and suddenly, he disappeared.

"What?" The Demon said in confusion as he looked back. 

Suddenly, tentacle-like vines sprouted from the ground and restrained the Demon.

"What?!" The Demon exclaimed as it looked around its limbs, slowly getting wrapped by vines.

"Pathetic!" The Demon exclaimed as it immediately tore the vines and broke free, when suddenly, he immediately got entrapped once again.

By a barrier.

"Soobin-hyung, 90%." A voice behind Soobin said.

And immediately, Soobin's eyes glowed Purple once again, the clouds started rumbling, as countless lightning strikes lightened the sky.

Suddenly, a small black hole appeared on the Demon's chest.

"What?! How?!" The Demon yelled in confusion as it knew, that without Taehyun releasing his limiter, Soobin shouldn't be able to use his ability at such extent.

He then turned to find Taehyun, now conscious. With a woman supporting him.

The Demon then looked around to find another man, pointing his fingers at him, while another man was knelt beside him, hands on the ground.

"This pathetic barrier of yours, is nothing! There's no way mere humans can defeat me!" The Demon said as it punched the barrier, breaking it instantly.

"Then how about this?" A woman voice said, as two huge hand-shaped shadows appeared from the ground and immediately grabbed the Demon.

"You! Essie! What is the meaning of this?!" The Demon yelled in confusion.

"You hurt my children." The woman said as it tightened its grip, before producing sharp like spikes from the shadows. Immediately impaling the Demon all over its body.

The Demon coughed out blood as it bleed all over its body, when finally, the black hole on its chest grew opened.

Soobin's eyes continued glowing as he held his arm in front of him.

The black hole then started sucking the Demon.

"No! You obnoxious humans! You pathetic humans!" The Demon yelled as its flesh get sucked in little by little.

Soobin then slowly faced his palm upwards as he pointed it on the Demon.

"You pathetic humans! You are just mere livestock! Stop acting all relevant! You're nothing!" The Demon yelled as it slowly freed itself from the shadows.

But it proved pointless.

"You shouldn't have hurt my family." Soobin said as he slowly closed his hand and clutched it, the Black Hole got hundred times stronger and completely sucked the Demon in within the second. Before vanishing. Leaving completely no trace of the Demon, nor the Black Hole.

"Soobin-hyung, 10%." Taehyun said.

And slowly, Soobin's eyes stopped glowing.

The lightning strikes stopped, as the cloud grew silent.

He then looked around to find, everyone.

"Soobin-hyung!" He immediately heard, as Hueningkai came running towards him. 

"Hueningkai?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Soobinie!" Soobin heard as someone called him from a distance.

He then saw Yeonjun, waving as he stood beside Jungkook.

"Ahh, thank you Ms. Adora." Soobin then heard as Taehyun thank Adora before walking towards him as well.

"Ahh! You startled me! Who are you?!" Soobin then exclaimed as he suddenly saw an unfamiliar woman slowly walking towards him.

"It's me, Bang." The woman said. Which made Soobin even more confused.

"Ahh! Where's Beomgyu?!" Soobin immediately said as he remembered that Beomgyu was injured. He then ran towards the spot he remember Beomgyu was.

He then saw Namjoon, sitting right beside Beomgyu, as he slowly fixed his broken bones.

"Ahh! Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed, but was followed by coughing.

"Ahh! Don't go yelling yet!" Namjoon yelled as he scold Beomgyu.

Soobin then shed a tear of relief, which he immediately wiped.

"Wooow! You're really awesome Soobinie!" Another familiar voice said from behind him.

He turned around to find Jimin and Taehyung, slowly walking towards them.

"Ahh, we're sorry we couldn't help much." Taehyung apologized.

"Tch, then what more of me?" A voice said as it slowly approached.

They then turned to find Yoongi, slowly walking towards him as he held his back.

"Aish my back still hurts." 

"Soobin-hyuuuuung!" Soobin heard as a loud voice approached him fast.

"Ahhh!" Soobin exclaimed in shock, as suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him.

Soobin then looked, and found Beomgyu hugging him.

Soobin chuckled a little, as he spoke.

"I'm glad you're okay." 

"Ahh! Of course! I can do this again!" Beomgyu said as he pretended to assume a fighting stance, and started clawing at the air.

"Ya, what is that? That looks lame." Yeonjun immediately said in disgust as he teased Beomgyu.

"I think it's cute though hyung." Hueningkai said as he smile.

"Beomgyu-hyung, cute? I don't think so." Taehyun said as he teased Beomgyu.

"Ohh! You called me hyung!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he smiled widely.

"Yeah, I did it on purpose since you got injured the most." Taehyun replied.

"Ehem, everyone." They suddenly heard a woman voice speak, to which everyone immediately looked.

"We, have won!" The woman enthusiastically yelled as she raised his fist.

But was met with silence as the others looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Jungkook immediately blurted out, staring at the woman wearing a bizarre ballgown in the middle of the battlefield.

The woman then sighed as she looked at Namjoon and called for him.

"Me?" Namjoon said as he pointed at himself.

"That's President Bang." Namjoon heard as Adora spoke to his mind.

"Ahh!" Namjoon exclaimed as he immediately ran towards the woman.

"Ready?" The woman asked, to which Namjoon nodded.

Suddenly, a white mist like substance came out of the woman's mouth, and slowly transformed.

"Huh?!" Jungkook and the other exclaimed as they watch the mist slowly turn into a familiar figure.

"That face..that big belly...that's Si-Hyuk nim." Taehyun said.

And as soon as the mist finished transforming, Namjoon immediately used his ability to prevent the woman from moving.

"Jimin! Taehyung!" Namjoon then yelled as he levitated the woman's body towards them.

"Ahh! Okay!" Jimin said as he immediately used his ability to send a flurry of snow towards the woman.

Which Taehyung immediately used to freeze the woman.

"Ahh, it's done President Bang." Namjoon said.

"Thank you." President Bang said.

"Everyone." President Bang then called everyone, as now in his true form, said.

"We have won!"

Everyone immediately raised their fists and clapped in joy, as indeed. They have won.

"Ohh? What is that huge rock?" Jimin said as he and the others walk past it.

"Hmm?" Taehyung said as he saw something written on the ground.

"We trapped Charybdis inside, we can't kill him and neither can you. But he shouldn't be able to get out either. We're off. -A&B"

"Ahh! It's them!" Jimin said as he smiled widely, relieved that the two were alive.

"Waah! I'm so happy!" Taehyung exclaimed as he smiled widely as well.

"Hmm, what should we do with this Namjoon?" Jin who was walking beside Namjoon asked.

Namjoon then looked at the rock and levitated it.

"There's nothing we can really do. We'll just lock this up I guess." Namjoon said as he started moving with it.

"Ya, can you carry me?" Yoongi told Hoseok as he touched his back.

"Wah, this hyung." Hoseok said as he gasped in disbelief.

"Aish, my back hurts. Just summon one of you plant friends and let them carry us." Yoongi replied.

"Ohh?! That's good news!" President Bang said as he held his earpiece.

"Hmm? What is it President Bang?" Adora asked.

"Slow Rabbit contacted me from our building, Lee-Hyun is back! And he found Sejin!" President Bang said happily.

"Really?! That's really good news!" Adora replied happily as well.

"Hey!" A man suddenly called as he waved at them.

"Ohh?! It's you!" Namjoon said as he recognized the man, the leader of the armed men.

"Where's that skinny lad with you? We really want to thank him. My men are helping the people move back to their home as we speak, now that Daegu is finally free of monsters, we'll be helping the people in restoring the city." The man said.

"That's really good news!" Namjoon said, happy to hear what he's hearing.

He then pointed at Taehyun and the others, "Ahh Taehyun is there. Though he seems to be busy."

The man then looked at Taehyun and his members having what seems to be an argument, the man then laughed.

"Hahahaha, well, arguments are fairly common among boys of the same age. Anyway, I'll be off now, just tell him we send our regards." The man said before bowing and running back to his men.

"Ahh, I couldn't believe it either. Si-Hyuk nim's ability is something like possessing? Or sort? Ahh! It was so scary!" Yeonjun said as he told his members the first time they witnessed it, wanting to share it with them since they weren't there.

"For real! It was so scary! And Mr. Slow Rabbit even told us that Si-Hyuk nim's ability is a Soul kind!" Hueningkai said.

"Wasn't it Spirit-Based or something?" Yeonjun said.

"Ahh! Whatever it was! But for real though, it was scary but it was awesome at the same time!" Yeonjun continued.

"Yeah! Did you see how Si-Hyuk nim made shadows move while he's in that woman's body." Beomgyu exclaimed.

"That's what you were impressed at Beomgyu? The shadows moving?" Taehyun asked.

"Ya Kang Taehyun! It's Beomgyu-hyung!" Beomgyu said as he complained.

"Wah these guys." Soobin said as he watched his members, and smiled.

**Bighit**

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you for your work!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"Thank you so much!"

Countless greetings and cheers erupted as everyone entered the building.

All which they respectfully bowed and thanked.

"Ahh! Lee-Hyun! Sejin!" President Bang immediately exclaimed as he saw Lee-Hyun and Sejin.

"President Bang, I'm really sorry. They caught me a week ago, when I was making my wa-" Sejin apologized but was interrupted when President Bang immediately placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What matters is your alive, you're an important family member." President Bang said as he smiled.

"Ahh! Lee-Hyun! Sejin!" Namjoon immediately exclaimed as he saw the two, to which everyone immediately heard.

"Lee-Hyun! Sejin! You're safe!" 

"Waah! You're alive! I'm glad!"

"It's been so long Lee-Hyun! And real Sejin!"

The boys exclaimed as they went towards them.

"Everyone!" President Bang suddenly yelled.

"Today is a very important day, today is not only that we liberated the city of Daegu and saved countless civilians. Today is also the day that we finally took down the Demon!" President Bang said. To which everyone immediately cheered.

"And not just that." President Bang said as he looked at Lee-Hyun and Sejin.

"Today is also the day, that Lee-Hyun and Sejin finally come home!" President Bang cheered, which was immediately followed by the others.

"This calls for a celebration!"

"Ya Namjoon-ah! How could you shatter this plate?! You literally have Telekinetic powers! You could've stopped it from falling!" Jin exclaimed as he scold Namjoon.

"Ahh hyung! I already told you! I was getting cake but Hoseok surprised me! You know I can't use my ability properly when I'm surprised!" Namjoon exclaimed as he explained.

"Waaah, this leader. Seriously blaming me? Waah, I can't believe this." Hoseok said as he shook his head.

"Ya, Hoseok. Don't you have a plant that knows how to massage? My back really hurts." Yoongi said as he tugged Hoseok's clothes while still holding his back.

"Waah seriously this hyung, you're just abusing my ability at this point. Fine, I'll massage you." Hoseok replied as he motioned Yoongi to turn around.

"Aaaaahh." Jimin said as he fed Taehyung.

"Your turn!" Taehyung excitedly said after chewing, as he asked Jimin to open his mouth so he can feed him.

"Mmmm" Jimin said as he closed his mouth and started chewing.

"It's good right?!" Taehyung excitedly asked.

"It is! Now your turn!" Jimin said as he raised his fork

"Ahh! But there's just one left! It's yours!" Taehyung said as he closed his mouth shut.

"Ahhh! I just ate! The next piece should be yours!" Jimin argued.

"But you shoul-" Taehyung replied, but was cut off when he suddenly found someone biting down on his fork.

"Mmmm, thanks hyungs." Jungkook said as he chewed and gave a thumbs up before leaving.

"Yeonjun-hyung! You took my cake didn't you?!" Beomgyu said as he accused Yeonjun.

"Ya! I didn't! Why would I?! I have my own!" Yeonjun said as he showed Beomgyu his plate.

"I knew you did it! You must've used your ability didn't you?! Ahhh! This hyung! I was going to give it to Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu said as he complained.

"Ya! I'm telling you, I didn't! Fine! Take mine!" Yeonjun yelled back.

"Hueningkai, now get me more cake." Taehyun whispered to Hueningkai, as he ate Beomgyu's slice of cake.

"Yes Taehyun-hyung." Hueningkai replied as he moved to steal someone else's cake.

"Soobin-hyuuung!" Beomgyu excitedly called as he ran towards Soobin.

"Aaaahhh!" Beomgyu said as he asked Soobin to open his mouth and slowly raised his fork.

"Aaahhh" Soobin said as he opened his mouth.

"Mmmm" Beomgyu suddenly mumbled as he instead ate the cake.

"Waaah!" Soobin exclaimed, embarrassed as he lightly punched Beomgyu's shoulder.

Suddenly, Yeonjun appeared before Beomgyu, took his plate and Teleported away.

"Ya Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu called.

"Don't Ya Yeonjun-hyung me! I only gave it to you because you said you'll be giving it to Soobinie! But you're just eating it!" Yeonjun yelled from afar.

"Ahhh this hyung! I was just teasing Soobin-hyung! I was going to feed him!" Beomgyu yelled as he ran to chase Yeonjun.

Soobin laughed and watched his members fondly as he sat on a chair.

"Isn't it fun?" He suddenly heard a voice as someone sat beside him.

"Ahh! Ms. Adora! Yes!" Soobin happily said.

"I've always loved seeing everyone like this, being their natural chaotic selves." Adora said as she ate a slice of cake as well.

"Ahh! Me too!" Soobin enthusiastically replied as he watched everyone.

"So, ready to spend your entire summer with these crackheads?” Adora asked before eating another slice of cake.

Soobin then looked at everyone, stared at their faces, and saw their happy smiles.

He fondly smiled at the sight, and answered.

"Of course! After all, it is Our Summer!"

**END**

* * *

Bonus Notes:

-Meaning/ Hints behind the Chapter Titles

  * A - Alternate Universe/ Adora - Introduction of the Alternate Universe they're on, along with Adora's first appearance.
  * B - BTS / Bang - Introduction of BTS and Ayo Hitman Bang
  * S - Slow Rabbit / Sejin - Introduction and First Appearance of Slow Rabbit and Sejin
  * J - Jimin - Hinted Jimin's First Fight Display of Power
  * K - Kookie - Hinted Jungkook's Main Appearance for the Next Chapter
  * N - Night / Namjoon - First Night of TxT as Monster Hunters, Namjoon's Main Appearance
  * D - Daegu / Demon - First Mention of the Situation in Daegu with the Demon
  * L - Leadership / Lee-Hyun - Distributed the Team's Division and who their leaders would be, Lee-Hyun's first Mention
  * T - Traitor / Trap - Mentioned that the Traitor's identity was discovered, The trap that the monsters have planned for attacking Bighit
  * F - Farris / Fire - First Glimpse of Farris' Power, Fire for the Burning that Yoongi was about to do next chapter
  * I - Illan / Intelligence - Major Appearance of Illan, Intelligence of Yoongi and Taehyun with making plans to beat their stronger opponents
  * H - Hueningkai / Hope - Hueningkai's Main Fight, Return of Hope after the Despair
  * Q - Quiet - Galen's Power, Removing noises and sound.
  * M - Monster - What really makes a monster? Who is the real monster?
  * E - Essie / End - Display of Essie's Power through Si-Hyuk Nim, Ending.



-Dormarch's and his 12 Apostles

**Dormarch**

Power: Extreme Strength and Speed

Details: Achieved Extreme Power through his Demon Physiology.

Fate: Sucked by Soobin's Black Hole, Vanished of Existence.

Additional Notes: Can only be defeated by Soobin using near his full power.

1\. **Ladon**

Power: Dragon Transformation

Details: Can Transform into a Giant Dragon, Enhancing his own Strength and Power.

Monsterfication: First Human turned into a Monster by Dormarch.

Fate: Destroyed by Soobin's Gravity and his own Flames

Additional Notes: Can only be defeated by Soobin

2\. **Essie**

Power: Darkness Manipulation

Details: Can Control Darkness, Mainly Shadows. Can transform into intangible Black Fog, and travel through Black Clouds.

Monsterfication: Turned into a monster the night her lover abandoned her.

Fate: Frozen and In Custody

Additional Notes: Is strong enough to defeat everyone, and would have if not for President Bang taking over her.

3\. **Charybdis**

Power: Water Manipulation

Details: Can Control Water, Can transform into intangible Water. Can regenerate wounds, provided he can turn into his Water Form.

Monsterfication: Turned into a monster by his own will, hoping to avoid dying of old age.

Fate: Petrified and In Custody

Additional Notes: Would've defeated Team Daegu if not for Acantha and Bertram's interferance.

4\. **Jocasta**

Power: Bee Transformation

Details: Can Turn into a Giant Bee, or into her Bee-Hybrid Form, Enhanced Speed and Power. Can also summon and control a swarm of Bee-Monsters.

Monsterfication: A wild-life activist, accidentally turned after coming in contact with one of the meteors that crashed on their groups' greenhouse.

Fate: Burned by Yoongi

Additional Notes: Would've killed Yoongi if Soobin was not there. Strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Jungkook.

5\. **Duke**

Power: Super Speed

Details: Can Move in Extreme Speeds, Can attack without even being perceived by the Human Eyes. Enhanced Strength from the Momentum provided by Speed.

Monsterfication: One of the first humans to come in contact with the Meteors.

Fate: Destroyed by Sound

Additional Notes: As strong as Jocasta. Not capable of speech as he was way too filled with too much blood lust.

6\. **Konstantin**

Power: Air Manipulation

Details: Can Control and Turn into Air, Can summon Tornadoes and Take Air from someone.

Monsterfication: A homeless man promised of power by Dormarch, 

Fate: Frozen by Taehyung

Additional Notes: Would've killed Namjoon if the others didn't arrive.

7. **Bertram**

Power: Mud Generation

Details: Can Generate and Control Mud, Can soften Ground.

Monsterfication: Betrayed by one of their friends and tricked into coming in contact with the Meteor.

Fate: Travelling with Acantha

Additional Notes: His and Acantha's powers are parallels of Jimin's and Taehyung's. His power works well with Acantha.

8. **Acantha**

Power: Earth Manipulation

Details: Can Control The Earth, Can Move Inside the Ground, Can harden Ground.

Monsterfication: Betrayed by one of their friends and tricked into coming in contact with the Meteor.

Fate: Travelling with Bertram

Additional Notes: Her and Bertram's powers are parallels of Jimin's and Taehyung's. Her power works well with Bertram

9. **Farris**

Power: Metal Manipulation

Details: Can Control Metal, and Can Coat his Body with Metal

Monsterfication: Turned into a monster by his own will in hopes of getting back at his bullies.

Fate: Shattered by Jungkook

Additional Notes: He let Hadrian replicate some of his power during his infiltration in Bighit.

10. **Illan**

Power: Blood Manipulation

Details: Can Control Blood, Can Control People through their Blood

Monsterfication: An escaped asylum patient, turned after coming in contact with the Meteor.

Fate: Mauled by Beomgyu.

Additional Notes: Can only control one person at a time.

11\. **Galen**

Power: Sound Manipulation

Details: Can Control and Cancel Sound, Extreme Hearing

Monsterfication: Hated life, immediately allowed Dormarch to turn him into a monster when he first came in contact with the Demon.

Fate: Dropped into Carnivorous Plant by Yeonjun

Additional Notes: Can actually use Sounds to attack, just like Hueningkai, but wasn't able to.

12\. **Hadrian**

Power: Replication

Details: Can Replicate a Person's Appearance, Can also Replicate an Ability

Monsterfication: Wanted a way to get back at his bullies for being a nerd.

Fate: Crushed by Jin

Additional Notes: Close Friends with Farris.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 15th and Final Chapter of Our Summer! I'm really thankful and happy for everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos, bookmark, and comment on this. It made me really happy, especially reading the comments. Words cannot express how happy I am for being in this journey with all of you. I really loved working on this.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading, thank you so so so much for all the love and support. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Chapters will be released 1-2 days after the previous one, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
